Squashed Strawberries
by MMAMi
Summary: A House and Cameron story. Love and Pregnancy basically... there might even be some humour involved at some point. My first House MD fanfiction... be kind. Part 1 of an ongoing series. Chapter 17 now up! x
1. Encephalitis

**Let's begin with a welcome and a thank you. **

Welcome to my first attempt at writing a House Fanfiction, which will be part of a series, but I have no idea how many stories the series will hold as I'm still in the midst of writing this one. Thank you for taking the time to read it. It's been a really nice experience writing this, and although there have been horrible periods of writer's block I'm actually nearly finished. I say finished, I'm on chapter 10 of maybe 15/16. The reason why I'm uploading it now is because I couldn't wait any longer. I just had to.

Background: This is a Hameron story. It will be a nice story too, maybe a coupleof_ 'Woah what's happening there bits,' _But mostly nice stuff. The timeline is actually horrific. Set after Cuddy's inject-a-thon at the end of season two, the pairing is very well developed, but you'll probably guess all that as you read it –_I hope._ But there is NO shooting episode. No shooting of House, and season three does NOT exist. Okay got that? Lovely.

Oh and finally: I do not own the wonderful characters created by Mr. David Shore... you may have guessed he owns them. And so do FOX –probably. The characters you've never met before are mine, but you may borrow them (as long as you don't kill them off or break any of their bones) with my permission. I don't know why you would as you all have wonderful imaginations of your own and it would be silly not to use them.

Thanks for getting this far. I congratulate you on your determination.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Encephalitis

Her head was hanging graciously off of the side of the bed this morning. She let her body, which lounged on top of the covers, lie perfectly still apart from her feet. They dangled to and throw off the other side just missing the touch of the wooden floor. With her fingers she played with her loose locks of hair and tried to focus her vision although everything was upside down. A pair of pyjama covered legs suddenly came into view after travelling from the bathroom and they stopped directly in front of her. She smiled warmly.

"Staying there today?" His voice questioned her motives, although he himself wanted to join her. She did not answer but continued to smile. She could smell him, the strong intoxicating scent of an aftershave that she had never heard of before but liked a lot. His right bare foot tapped twice against the floor before they moved to be next to her. The creak from the mattress confirmed her suspicions of him coming to set next to her. She let one of her hands stop their movement through her hair and come to land on the bed. He placed his left palm on top of her hand and brushed it sensitively. It made her body shiver. "It's eight, gone eight in fact." He continued, but did not sound impatient. In fact she could tell he was smiling too. "I'll tell your boss you'll be late."

Her mind made up, she pulled her head and body back up. His eyes, beautiful blue, danced with hers as she read his facial expression. He was amused after all. With her spare hand she traced an outline around his head and jaw, taking extra time to brush over his stubble. It was rough against her smooth skin, but the rawness invigorated her. With another lingering glance she fluttered her eyelashes.

"He is very understanding," she replied delicately. "I'll tell him,"

They kissed softly, slowly, romantically. Lips intertwined and hands searching for bare skin. They were in love, at last. Their eyes were closed for the moment leaving their other senses to see for them. In the spare of the moment both people were totally engrossed in the other, they could not feel anything but pleasure. As they parted for breath their eyesight was returned and their need for touch weakened.

"He understands." He muttered with a sigh. "And he lets you off this time." She hugged him tight, and he returned it greedily. They stayed connected for several moments until the unwelcoming buzz of a cell phone drowned out the moment. He answered it by climbing over the other side of the bed before rejoining their embrace; he did not hide his annoyance.

"House here" He snapped while holding her tight.

She began to kiss his neck, pinching the delicate skin between her lips and leaving pink tinged circles behind. He growled at her, but she did not relent.

"Hi, sorry I'm calling on behalf of Foreman. He's doing an LP and wants to know why you're not in your office."

"Wilson I'm not in my office because I am at home, where I should be."

Wilson did not need to be told twice_: 'I'm busy'_ was flashing in his warning tones.

"Okay... um, hmm. Do you know-" House sighed again, but cut it short on feeling the slight spasm of enjoyment as he felt kisses on his collarbone.

"An hour, probably" He hung up to give another kiss on her lips. She smiled contentedly while he fell onto his back, letting her clamber on top of him. Her chest against his, his arms twisted into hers; he did not want to let her go.

"Do we have to go in?" she asked softly, her lips inches away from his. He nodded while rolling his eyes.

"Wanna do something before we get changed?"

Cameron laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think we've got enough time too..." she squeaked her words as he flipped her onto her back and began his onslaught of kisses on her pale skin. As his eager hands wrapped around her waist, painstakingly mapping out every piece of her, he caught her stomach and stopped. Her giggles halted and so did his kissing of her throat and she watched as his eyes fell upon her flat belly.

She curled her body upwards and placed a hand upon his and pressed down on it gently. He looked her back in to her eyes.

"Five weeks and four days..." he murmured, Cameron smiled. His fingers gently strummed her skin, like a piano, as he thought, but Cameron was already reminiscing four days ago. As if House could settle for a home test; of course instead, quite abruptly, he'd made her sit in an uncomfortable patient's chair and wait for proper results.

Both had come back positive.

Already her breasts were swelling, not exactly painful, but they were changing nonetheless. She had also noticed that her mood swings were terrifying at points; once minute she could be laughing, the next sobbing hysterically. But it wasn't just her who had changed; House had become more human each passing day.

She felt his hands caress her stomach again, perhaps trying to feel something, anything. But he knew as well as she did that it would be a few more weeks until any signs were visible. They had decided to keep it a secret, for now at least. There was always a chance that, she dared not think it, but it was still possible.

"1/8 of an inch," a smile appeared on his lips. "Urorectal septum is developing as we speak,"

Cameron laughed.

"Trust you to talk about the kidneys... what about its heart?" House shook his head.

"Nothing but a blob separating into four" She scowled, but remained amused.

"That's our baby you are talking about," she replied while noticing another grin appear on his face. He managed to reach up without moving his hand and kiss her delicately on the lips. Her facial expression softened.

"Hmm I know. I can feel her,"

"Her?" Cameron asked sceptically, "its a little early Greg to even th-"

"No, no, no I've got," he scrunched up his eyes and touched her stomach again. "A feeling"

"Right, okay," Cameron laughed it off, but soon decided to press it on him further. "Wanna bet?" He opened his eyes again.

"A bet?"

"You think it's a girl, how much money are you willing to put behind your belief?"

"A lot," he replied smirking. "You want money?"

"Why? What do you want?"

"Ha, no, hmm... no, money's fine," he could've chosen something else, but he knew Cameron was in a delicate mood, no need to push her over the edge.

"50?" He shook his head.

"A hundred bucks says our baby's a girl."

"Alright," they shook hands before he gave her another kiss. "I'm gonna go and get changed."

"Kay," she replied before resting her head back on the bed. No way was she moving for the moment.

It was relaxing to hear House potter around the apartment; the running of hot water, brushing of teeth and boiling of kettles reminded her of how homely their relationship had become. They were together, and as she felt her stomach with both hands, she hoped it would be for a long time.

After doing some breathing exercises and invigorating stretches, she pulled on her dressing gown and padded through to the sitting room. She found House drinking a cup of coffee while tearing at his mail.

"Anything interesting?" she asked while moving through to the kitchen. In her white mug was a freshly made hot drink.

"Unless you find bills and flyers exciting, no"

She took a sip before joining him on the sofa.

"Oh, but I do," she replied dryly, although clearly not paying attention as she picked up the television remote and found the news channel. He rolled his eyes before heading over to the desk. Placing the most important letter on top, he let the fake cheques fall to the bottom of the waste paper bin.

"I'll let you filter the ones at work," he added before returning to the red mug. He even had one at home. She smiled at him while resting her head on the back of the sofa.

"And that would be a change from the norm, how exactly?"

The large mouthful of coffee prevented him from replying, but she took it as a guilty conscience. Feeling triumphant, she kissed him on the cheek before returning to his bedroom to get changed.

Slowly, each other's possessions had littered the other's apartment. It had not really been discussed, although it couldn't be hidden, but Cameron had _'gone with the flow';_ as long as House was lying next to her of a morning she didn't care wherever she was.

Reaching for a pair of cream slacks and a white shirt that hung at the end in his cupboard, she paused only to find a clean bra and knickers before entering the bathroom. Knowing House's way of snooping, she locked both doors before pulling off her dressing gown. A little strange considering he'd seen her naked only a few minutes before.

The hot water from the shower cleansed her body, and scrubbing from head to toe with a body brush and sugar scrub renewed her skin and made it wonderfully smooth. Unfortunately, the flowery fragrance of exfoliating would be drowned in House's shower gel after she'd forgotten to pick up hers at the store.

Placing a healthy amount into her palm she rubbed her arms in circular movements letting the strong, intimidating scent overwhelm her. She relished in it. It was spicy, like black pepper, but refreshing. Of course if a shower gel could be described as _'in your face'_ House would have to own it. Cameron smiled as she let the bubbles caress her skin, paying special attention to her stomach.

"Are you nearly done in there?"

'_Nearly done?' _

"Greg, I've just got in..."

"Jeez, 'kay... I'm gonna go in otherwise Foreman will be in a strop all day. See you later," She heard the thump of his cane against the wood flooring as he retreated from outside the bathroom door.

"Okay then," she replied. The door opened and closed seconds after. For a man with a limp he could move fast if he wanted too.

Taking her time to wash her hair- massaging her scalp with a eucalyptus infused conditioner- the moments alone were blissful. She could hear nothing but the rush of water and the results glugging down the plughole and she liked it. On the far end of the bath was a folded white towel which she tied expertly around her wet hair and piled it on top of her head. After a final wash down she turned off the shower and dried herself with another towel before stepping out with it wrapped around her glistening body.

The mirror was too misty to work with, so she changed before applying her make-up. Her shoes had been discarded the night before by the sofa and her bag was neatly beside them. She began to rummage.

Her cell phone was in a tiny compartment somewhere, she figured while attaching a silver bracelet to her right wrist. Of course it was at the bottom underneath the tissues, and make-up, but on top of a leaky pen.

Damn!

She threw the biro haphazardly at the bin beside the desk, and fortunately for her it went in. Using the tissues to rub off some of the damage she dialled her answer machine and waited for the automated voice to pick up.

"You have three new messages,"

She paused to clean her hands, but cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear and listened intently.

"Message One, yesterday 7:34 pm: 'Hey, it's Daniel. I'm working in New York next week and wondered if you fancied meeting up. Mum's busy trying to get details on my new girlfriend... help! Call me!" she smiled on hearing her big brother's chatty tone. He was always there although rarely in person, unlike her he was as adventurous as they came. Last she'd heard he'd been climbing a mountain in Africa.

"Message Two, yesterday 9:43 pm: "Cameron? It's Wilson... uh; I guess you're both out... well um, get him to ring me- Ah, forget that I'll talk to him tomorrow. Bye" Another grin spread across her lips, although Wilson's inability to spend any time alone without contacting House at the moment was beginning to confuse her. House hadn't said anything specifically, but she decided his latest conquest was becoming trouble.

"Message Three, today 8:04 am: "It's Foreman, sorry, I'm trying to get hold of House... but you're not there. I'll try his cell, see you at work." She glanced at the clock on the TV, decided that House's tardiness was affecting her, switched it off and headed out the door. Luckily she'd driven them home in her car last night so transport wasn't an issue.

At this time in the morning the traffic leading in to Princeton was a little more problematic. While she flicked her way through numerous radio stations the crawling car in the inside lane turned off, leaving her and her fellow drivers the chance to finally move up in the gears. Later than she'd predicted, Cameron raced through the Hospital's reception, checked that Cuddy wasn't in the vicinity, before entering the open elevator.

Chase was the only one in the conference room when she arrived. He was doodling on a piece of plain paper while reading a large dated medical book. Cameron shook her head in amusement.

"House got you looking up diseases again, Chase?" she said while pulling on her lab coat. He glanced up from his reading and smirked.

"No, we're waiting for test results from the Lumbar Puncture. Are you alright? You look a little flushed."

Cameron touched her cheeks instinctively and felt how warm they were. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm late, aren't I?" Chase's skin on the other hand blanched as he heard the words 'late', his mind already determining the reason for her delayed arrival. Her hair was a little wet too.

"Oh... huh, hmm... alright" he stuttered before rereading the same page.

"So where are they?" she asked trying to change the conversation.

"Foreman's in the lab and House is probably looking over his shoulder." She nodded before reaching for the pile of letters on her desk. Beneath them was an issue of a medical journal. It was old, so it intrigued her. Taking a seat in her swivel desk chair she placed the mail aside and flicked through the early pages. 6 pictures in, she stopped her casual glances and read further. The image: a 3D-ultrasound of a 3 month old baby.

_Determining the sex of your baby... a controversial blood test designed to determine whether a pregnant woman is carrying a male or female child. The test is marketed to detect the sex of a foetus as early as five weeks after conception..._

She shook her head as she saw that the page had been dog-eared. It was something she would have to take up with House later. But the picture seemed to be glowing. The foetus's fingers were curled, already itching for a fight, and its legs were buckled. Cameron had seen many ultrasounds before, but suddenly, as it all became relevant, she ached for her first one.

But now was not the time. She placed the journal among the others on her desk and quickly read through four letters, one conference invitation and a bill for some dry-cleaning. Foreman arrived as she threw the fifth envelope away.

"Hey Foreman," she said cheerfully, but she noticed that he was far from happy.

"Hey Cameron... get on to House will you?" he pleaded. "He's being overly nice this morning."

Cameron laughed.

"And you wouldn't want that?" Foreman snorted.

"When he says, _'you're doing a good job'_ I expect it to be a sarcastic attack at my work, but actually for once he was being..."

"Nurturing?"

"Can you make him stop?" He whined causing Chase to chuckle. "By the way I do not want to know why he is in such a good mood... but I expect you're the one to blame."

Cameron feigned a look of hurt. She touched her chest defensively as he joined Chase at the glass table.

"Me?" she smiled. "I don't think you can base his new temperament _just_ on me."

Both men screwed their faces up in disgust bef0re she changed the conversation again.

"So the results?" she pressed. "What did you find?"

"There's increased amounts of protein and white blood cells, with normal glucose levels. Its Encephalitis, like House predicted."

"Oh god," Chase mumbled. "Does he have to be right all the time?"

"Apparently" Cameron replied, although clearly not loud enough for anyone to hear but herself. She joined them at the table, sitting at the far end beside the sink and crossed her arms. She spoke louder this time. "What does he want us to do?"

"He wants us to..." But Foreman was cut off by someone shouting outside their door. As a rule anyone shouting outside the diagnostics department was either: Cuddy, a disgruntled patient or House himself. And today was no exception.

"GIVE ME AN E..." House bellowed while pushing the glass pane open with his cane. "...GIVE ME AN N..." The team rolled their eyes as he trotted in. His smile was that of a child who'd done better than his brother in the same test. Bright blue irises glinted back at them while he spun on one foot and placed a brown paper bag on the table. "I said give me an E," he repeated testily.

But there was no response.

"Fine," he said sulking. "But that means none of you get to taste these chocolate brownies I bought," House snatched the bag from Chase's grasp. "For that you can do my clinic duty" He trotted back to his office, still high from correctly guessing the diagnosis earlier. As the fellow left the office, Foreman smirked but remained silent for fear that he also could be shooed off to the clinic. Deciding that the book Chase had been reading looked equally interesting, he opened it and began to read, anything to avoid House.

Cameron, however, went on the offensive.

"House," she purred on reaching the doorframe of his office. It had been a silent pact that they would continue to use each other's surnames while at work, knowing that really home and here should be kept separate. "Can I have a brownie, please?"

He watched her from his desk, gorging on a large slice of chocolaty goodness, before scrunching up the bag from sight and swallowing a mouthful.

"Do you think that by sleeping with the boss you'll be immune from all the negative things I say?"

"I'm sure I can make it up to you later," she said softly while walking towards him. "I've got a few ideas already..." he thrust the paper bag out and let her retrieve one from inside.

"You owe me," he replied. She leant over the desk to kiss him on the nose.

"Tonight" she said before kissing him again, but this time on the lips. As she left the office, he stood as well and followed her back out into the conference room. Foreman immediately felt like an intruder.

"I'm gonna..." but he was already out the door before he could finish his sentence. House found it amusing.

"You scared him away," Cameron muttered while picking a plate off the shelf above the sink. She placed the brownie on it before sitting down at the table. He joined her. "Oh, and I did manage to glance at the journal you left me this morning..." House smiled. "And no I am not doing it. You'll have to wait for the scans." His smile dropped a little, but not completely.

"I didn't really believe you would. But, I just wanted to test how good my predictions are, and considering I knew it was Encephalitis..."

"You thought it was"

"No, I diagnosed it," She rolled her eyes and took a small bite from her brownie. It was pretty good. In fact for a hospital treat it was damn right fantastic. Crumbly goodness with some chopped up pecans. Really sweet too- She was in love.

"Where did you get these?" she asked on her fifth bite. House raised his eyebrows.

"Downstairs, why?"

"Can you get me some more?" House smirked but did not move.

"Don't try and persuade me that your cravings are acting up yet. I'm a doctor you know." She swallowed the last piece before folding her arms. Her eyes met his while she frowned.

"I'm not sure I'm in the mood anymore... perhaps I'll just have an early night..."

He growled at her new game.

"You owed me."

"Uh-huh, but I don't play by the rules either." She lent forwards with perky lips, House anticipated the kiss moving his mouth to meet hers. As she moved forwards, out of her seat to close the gap, he sighed. But she quickly moved away and walked over to her desk.

He growled again.

"Hey, not fair" he said in childish voice while turning in his chair to face her. "You can't mess with me like that. I'm a man, once I'm in the mood you can't get me out of it."

"Sure I can. Go have a cold shower, or buy me some more brownies and I _might_ reconsider tonight."

"No way! You are not the boss in this relationship. I'm not gonna just be at your beck and call all the time." She shook her head but managed to smile.

"No?"

"No. In fact I might spend tonight with Jimmy. We'll have pizza and drink... a lot." Her stomach flipped as she suddenly felt a cool onset of emotions fill every bone in her body.

"Fine then." She snapped with a flushed face and set jaw. Without realising it, Cameron's eyes became wet. They reddened in relationship to her anger. At first House was unaware that her mood had changed; a misconception of her good acting skills. But as the tears fell, his strong masculine attitude crumbled and he rushed towards her.

"Oh come here," he said softly, seeing the play-fight had gone to0 far.

'_Mental note, never make a pregnant woman feel any strong emotions.'_

Cameron let his hands wrap around her shoulders as she wept on his chest. Why had she taken his words so seriously? She'd been pushing him further, teasing him a lot than usual. But it was her who hurt first.

Damn hormones

He felt her tiny fingers clutch to the back of his jacket, a sign that at the moment she was dependant on him for support. He held her tight, and rested his chin on her shoulder while he felt her body shudder. Her breathing was ragged and his shirt was tear-stained and she needed a tissue. But he didn't move, he just continued to hold her until she regained some composure.

"'m Sorry..." she said quietly, while drying her eyes. He looked at her compassionately.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about." He paused, knowing full-well she felt to blame anyway. "But I forgive you."

"Um... thanks. I'm just, at the moment... I... you know, and well everything seems to be affecting me."

"Of course I understand. I am a doctor you know." He touched her wet cheek with his thumb and rubbed it gently.

"I know. Love you," she hadn't really meant it to come out, but there it was: two words with more meaning and emotion that a fragile person should ever express. On reflection, it wasn't a good move. They had spoken about their feelings before; normally in a more romantic setting, or on the sofa after Cameron had had food poisoning, but never in work.

House smiled, and it was genuine.

"I love you too Allison."

Cameron started to cry again in their embrace, but she insisted they were _'happy tears'_. For House, it meant he wasn't going to be able to move for another five minutes until she stopped. This was why women were different from men, everything affected them. Everything

Her breathing turned into a few hiccups and sniffs before she began to laugh into his chest. It made him smile, whenever she was laughing. He shook his head in amazement.

"Okay now?" he asked softly into her hazelnut hair. With another deep breath she moved her head to look into his eyes and nodded. "Good. I promise not to say anything to you in public that could make you cry again- although at the moment that could be as simple as saying 'hello'."

"And I'll try not to have freak out bursts when you greet me, deal?"

"Deal... Want me to buy you some brownies to make up for it?"

"You've done enough." She paused. "I'm gonna wait until lunch." They stepped apart and House leant heavily back on his cane. During moments of hugging it was a rather useless object, but afterwards it was adorable. Cameron rubbed her eyes and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm going to help stabilize our patient."

"Good idea. I would assume Foreman is doing that very thing. Go help him," She nodded, squeezed him tight once more before leaving through the glass door. House watched her leave.

Whatever happened over the next 9 months- hell, for the next 18 years, for life even - was going to affect both of them, a lot.

And from now on he'd have to stop being such a stubborn, selfish bastard.

House scrunched up his eyes and returned to his office. By plopping down on his cream chair and listening to Pink Floyd, he hoped he could drown out the rest of his life for a little while. He needed to relax.

But, as he spotted a black suited vixen in the horizon, he was in for no such luck. To top it off she was carrying papers. Without bothering to knock she appeared in his sanctuary, and dropped two legal-looking letters onto his lap.

"The Davenport case, your legal rights, your lawyer has been trying to read them to you for 4days!" House smiled.

"I wanted to postpone, you know tempers fade-"

"Sign the damn papers House."

Cuddy had several different levels of anger. There was the minor irritation for when she found House sitting in her office. Second, was being slightly pissy for when she found House repeatedly avoiding Clinic duty. Then was a bout of snappiness, arisen from House doing something morally wrong. There were several others that led to silent anger- calm before the storm- but luckily she was just angry. Another positive House had discovered was it wasn't just him who'd made her so.

"Kay," he said smiling. "What's wrong with my little pumpkin this morning?" she gave him a look of part annoyance part nausea.

"Call me _'little pumpkin'_ again and I'm going to double your clinic duty for this week." House nodded and signed the papers. She huffed before taking them from his open hand. "An 11 year old boy threw up on me this morning, can't say I was best pleased."

Mystery solved.

"Ah, so you changed your shirt, explains why I can't see your funbags today. I did begin to wonder-"

"You say another word and I'll make sure Cameron knows too." She smiled, satisfied with her argument, but House didn't look threatened.

"Cam knows I'm only joshing ya," he said happily. "But I'd rather you didn't start making up stories for her ears."

"I'm not _'making up stories'_... something wrong?" Cuddy's tone became more concerned. House remained elusive.

"Does there ever have to be a reason for your gender to cry over the little things, like spilt milk?"

"You spilt milk?" He shook his head.

"_Proverb_... but you" he pointed at her, "Would blubber too if you'd known the carton long enough." She scowled and decided that if it was really important Cameron or House would have told her. She walked back to the door way and reminded House of why she was present in the first place.

"Just remember Larry Wusekus is suing your ass in two days, I would get your lawyer to prep you if I thought you would listen."

"I know what to do. Niceness will get you everywhere," She sighed in defeat.

"Please don't screw it up. Don't insult anyone or say anything that could put you more in the red."

"Oh-Kay," he said holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll be good."

Cuddy left the room without needing to comment on the fact that he was never good. Instead she decided to head back to the Lawyer's office and prep him on how to handle House a little better- If she could.

Like a revolving door, Wilson stepped into House's office as soon as Cuddy had made it in the elevator. He was holding a take-out coffee and a bag of chips. The reason for House's sudden look of fear was Wilson's timing: 'Wish you were here' will never find itself in his iPod's playlist ever again.

"Hi," Wilson said softly before offering a sea-salt and black pepper flavoured Kettle Chip. Although still weary he greedily took a handful and watched his friend lean against the glass panel opposite him.

"You alright?"

"Uh-huh." House rolled his eyes at the obvious lie.

"You obviously not... come on, spill" He ate another chip while Wilson sipped at his latte.

"Susan, the redhead nurse who works in the NICU..."

"Oh dear-"

"Well I was working with her, in the path lab last week, and well we got talking..."

"Here we go-"

"And I asked her out for dinner. It was last night and, you know..." he rolled his hand in circle, but House was far from being in a cooperating mood.

"You, being the gentleman that you are, kissed her goodnight and asked her out on another date?" Wilson sighed at House's poor attempt at being funny.

"I find her annoying... but she's pretty..."

"Woah, Wilson," he ate another chip. "How shallow can you be?"

"Me sleeping with her was a bad move, wasn't it?" House nodded.

"Sure... I mean you can try and not speak to her again, it's a big hospital." Wilson grunted. "But word will get round quick and _little Jimmy_ well never have fun again." Another moment of chewing later House continued. "Have you called her?"

"Of course not... yet, should I?"

"Oh god Wilson! Why are you asking me?" House whined. "You know I'm not good at these things. Go talk to Cameron."

"...Seriously?"

"Yeah, she's good at these things."

"You're pawning me off on your girlfriend?"

"I said yes, didn't I?" House said annoyed.

"Fine, where is she?"

"With my soon-to-be-ex patient, Witherspoon Wing, I think"

"You think...? You don't know where your _only_ patient is?" House shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I said, it's a big hospital. There are lots of places where you can put patients now, apparently."

House stood up and snatched the half-full bag from within Wilson's grasp. A little shocked, but not enough to make him stay.

"Bye House,"

"See ya later, Wilson"

Finally some rest and relaxation.

"House?"

Apparently not.

"What now?" he snapped while turning to face the new intruder. It was Chase.

"Sorry to interrupt but Nurse Brenda told me to tell you that she's going to make a formal complaint if you don't start doing your filing properly."

"Really," House shrugged. "...Any reason why she's telling me now? And why are you telling me, she too busy to tell me herself?"

Chase revealed a hand from behind his back that was carrying a bulk of folders. He took an intake of breath and walked towards his boss.

"One of her team was administering some aspirin to a patient who was allergic to it, which you hadn't mentioned in the write up. She wants you to go through this week patients to double check. She's got Cuddy's backing."

House visibly shuddered.

"Why don't they just ask the patients? They're pretty talkative once you mention the risk factors involved." House had an epiphany. "Hang on, I just spoke to Cuddy, she didn't mention anything." On realisation he smiled. "Cuddy doesn't even know yet, does she?"

Chase remained firm.

"How the hell should I know? When Brenda tells me to do something I cooperate, the consequences are too terrible to contemplate." House smiled but threw the bag of chips on his desk and opened his hand to accept his files.

"Have you done yours as she asked?"

"Of course." He prepared himself to leave. "Oh, and she wants them done by five."

"Five?!" House snapped. "In her dreams. I'm busy."

"Busy," Chase muttered with a straight face. "With what exactly?" House rolled his eyes.

"Anything, tell her whatever you want. You're a good actor, I trust you."

Chase shook his head, but inside his heart jumped. House being nice to him was so unfamiliar he almost fell over. However he took this pause to scamper out of the office quickly, there was no need to evaluate what just happened.

House growled to himself. Work he had already done, to do again, because he was too lazy to do it properly in the first place. And there was a lot too; at least 10 files were fighting against gravity in order to stay in a tower that occupied his hands.

But House wasn't puppy-like in that respect; he was never going to learn new tricks or change his ways just for the prospect of it possibly helping him later.

_And that_, he reflected, _was how he liked it._

* * *

_T.B.C... _

Thanks for not turning back, I bet it was a bit touch and go at parts, but by-golly if you haven't kept on scrolling down. If you wouldn't mind reviewing I would be so happy. I'll give you a hug right now. : Squeezing the monitor tight: There you go. :-)


	2. Couvades Syndrome

Hello again. I'm updating so soon because well you were all so nice! Hehe! Special thanks must go to: Rachel, Kat C Healy, sabu53, fishyfin1, kpreh, Josu2003, sweetgreuy, SilvaK, labelbasher, nyakattia. You guys are so great! Oh and thanks for those who've put this in their alert list and fav list too. I'm so smiling very much right now!

I'm not going to be talking much about House and Cameron's history I'm afraid, well I _am_ talking about their history but not how they got together. A couple of times it's mentioned briefly, but not in any detail... I'm probably only going to start writing about their dating period later in the story... much later. _I hope the wait will be worth it._

All the chapters are going to be really long; I did get a bit carried away. But please stick with it as there is some nice stuff happening soon (hence the horrendous amounts of House being out of character. Although House being in love and fathering a child with Cameron is a little out of character anyway so the story is always going to be a little far-fetched.)

This chapter and the next chapter are closely linked so I will upload chapter 3 soonish so you can read what happens next. Well I guess all chapters follow on from one another –oh forget it, I'm mumbling now.

Your comments are so welcome so please keep on telling me what you like, don't like, find interesting, find so boring you end up skipping parts, and anything else you feel you should share with me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Couvades Syndrome 

"Greg"

_No reply _

"...Greg," Cameron paused in her packing and sighed. Even if he was standing at the front door he could only be 20 steps away at the most. She dropped a black band shirt onto the bed and walked into the hallway. "Greg," she repeated, a little louder this time on approaching the sitting room. He was sitting at his piano when he glanced upwards to meet her eyes.

"Sorry..." he mumbled softly, "Did you want something?"

She left her quandary for the moment and instead joined him at his side. He scooted to the left so she could share the piano bench.

"You're not playing," she stated while trying to read some music sheets that were set out on its stand. He shook his head.

"No,"

"...Something bothering you?" Although it was a question Cameron knew him well enough to know he had reservations about their trip to New York. But he remained vague with another shake of the head and he turned to her.

"No." But she was persistent. With her right hand resting on her hip she gave a look of scepticism. And he caved.

"I'm just..." he blew out of a puff of air to the sighed before touching her thigh with his palm. "Do you think Daniel will like me?" She snorted.

"Yes. But like you care either way."

"But I care that you care what he thinks." He admitted, still in a light and unlike House tone.

"I know he'll like you. In fact I'm positive." She placed her other hand on top of his and smiled. "He'd only want what's best for me, and you are."

"See..." he replied unconvinced. "I don't think he'll see it like that."

"You don't know him."

"He's your big brother Allie!" He paused. "When we meet he's gonna see the old, crippled-"

"Stop that!" she snapped finally. "He isn't as petty as you. As long as you don't go out of your way to annoy him you'll be fine."

"I can't help it sometimes... besides when he finds out your pregnant, out of wed-lock..."

Cameron rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"As much as I do love your new emotional side, I'd rather _normal you_ met my brother." She screwed her eyes up when his last point hit her. "When did you worry about marriage?"

"I didn't... I just think he might." A giggle erupted from her fragile lips. "What?"

"Do you know why we're meeting?"

"To show me off?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because he doesn't want to get married himself, and mum is tormenting him." House's shoulders relaxed a little. "He's trying to keep his new girlfriend out of her way for now. She's quite a nuisance to Daniel."

"What about you?" Cameron shrugged her shoulders.

"I've been there, done that all ready. She's giving me free reign so to speak from now on." He winced a little at his digging. He personally found her past husband a fragile issue. Although Cameron was quite happy to discuss issues that involved him now, House wasn't so sure.

"Does your mother even know about me?" Her cheeks turned a dazzling pink.

"Enough."

That was not encouraging.

"Enough? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I, err, you know, in passing comments ...from time-to-time... may have mentioned you."

"Good things?" He enquired, causing her skin to darken to a cherry red tinge.

"Of course, well... perhaps, when I was angry, I might have, in the past..." His eyebrows were close to touching his hairline, which in itself was remarkable.

"What?"

"Moaned about you a little?" His amusement turned to a scowl. "But, they were silly things," Her hand moved from her lap to his chest as she comforted him. "Honestly, I wouldn't worry, I've told her lots of nice things about you to make up for it."

"Allie," He warned hesitantly. "I am going to be the father of her grandchild... I don't think I've ever done enough nice things to compensate for all the crap I've dealt you over the past two years."

She laughed with a shaking head.

"You are silly Greg," she replied after her outburst subsided. "And here I was thinking you were okay about meeting my family."

"Am not- silly that is. I just want to know what sort of place I'm at with your family. Have you _bigged_ me up too much?"

"Never. You are the best diagnostician in the country. I fear I haven't_ bigged _you up enough."

He scowled again.

"That clearly isn't an issue. Cuddy doesn't even let me greet benefactors anymore for fear I'll end up getting us sued." Cameron hid a grin. "And if, heaven forbid, I do come across them in my daily ramble through the hospital, she explains who I am and then scuttles away." He gave a puppy-eyed expression. "I'm used for my attributes then thrown away like a used tissue." He dropped his head theatrically. "It hurts."

"Aw, poor baby." She kissed him on the cheek. "You are all emotional today, aren't you?" he glanced up at her guardedly. "Are you sure you aren't suffering from couvades synd-?"

"No." He said, cutting her off sharply. "I am not sympathising with you on anything at the moment. We are talking about my woes here, aren't we?" She nodded unconvinced.

"Alright..." she pulled both her hands from his chest and wrapped them around one of his. Cameron made sure she was looking directly into his eyes before she continued. "I love you immensely. My brother, give or take the fact he's as macho as you and therefore will never admit it, will love you. And, when you meet her, my mother will also love you. Okay?"

"Uh..."

"Good." She placed another kiss on him, only this time on his lips, before releasing her grip. "How about I finish packing for you while you ring up Wilson and talk to him about it? I know you're dying too, and I don't think I can quite cut the mustard when it comes down to your worries."

"You can..." he countered.

"No. If you have a problem with me directly and you need to tell me then of course I'll listen. But, everything else that makes your blood boil should be left to your best buddy. He is, after all, there to deal with these things."

House stiffened.

"Ah, hmmm, well you see, I did kinda, ask you to talk to him didn't I?" She sighed.

He was right.

"Yes, well we come as a duo now, don't we?" she rationalized. "If someone has a problem they can talk to both of us. I should deal with romantic entanglements and you can answer dilemmas involving sports. The rest we deal together." He smiled at her.

"I guess. You're getting quite the bossy one aren't you?" She smiled back.

"Go talk to Wilson." She leapt off the piano bench and headed back to the bedroom. As she made it to the corridor she spun on one foot and shook her head. "I was going to ask whether you wanted to take a coat with you."

House had managed to grab the cordless handset that was resting on the piano top before answering.

"Nah, Just a couple of jackets," He dialled the number without even thinking. "Put a tie in there too."

Cameron almost lost her footing.

"...Seriously?"

"Yeah... I wanna look the part when I meet your brother." She let out another laugh as her body disappeared from view. She may have already made it to the bedroom but he could still hear her little voice clearly.

"I don't think I know you anymore,"

He chuckled softly while listening to the ringing in his ear. On the third buzz it was picked up.

"Hey," he had Caller ID too. "Aren't you meant to be packing?"

"Nah," House replied before tapping out a single Vicodin on to the hardwood piano top. "Allie volunteered."

"I see," Wilson didn't sound convinced.

"She also told me to call you."

"Right... why?"

"The whole 'brother meeting thing' it's currently causing me to have pains in my chest that I would otherwise refer to as mini-heart attacks."

Wilson gasped down the phone.

"What?!"

"Joking, joking..." House muttered while scooping up the white oval pill and placing it on his tongue. He began to taste the bitterness of the powdery coating before swallowing it without water.

"Ha ha"

"Well it's too late now." He paused and returned to original topic of conversation. "You've met brothers of girlfriends before, right? How did you act so they didn't feel like crushing your face against a brick wall afterwards?"

"My first attempt was abysmal. I bad-mouthed the Boston Red-Socks, who he watched week-in wee-out due to his ownership of a season-ticket. Knocked a glass of red-wine down his shirt and laughed at a story he was telling that wasn't funny. Oh, and paid for the bill, which deeply insulted him as he knew I earned at least twice as much as he did."

"So why was he insulted?"

"He and his wife had invited us out in the first place." House sighed.

"Well done Jimmy..."

"I learnt from my mistakes though-"

"One would hope you did."

"-I kept to light-hearted conversation and only drank white wine. Also, if he did begin to talk about something I would also wait to see everyone else's reaction first; it's easier that way. Finally I always offered to pay the bill, but usually went half-and-half with him."

"I see."

"But if you're going to do that I would mention it to Cameron first."

"Why?" House asked cagily.

"She might fall off her chair if you don't." House grunted with annoyance and heard Wilson chuckle down the phone.

"Now you're laughing." He muttered. "Oh, how did it go with Susan?"

House heard a long sigh.

"I let her down easy, like Cameron suggested."

He shrugged without thinking, but quickly replied knowing full well his phone had no video link.

"Ah well... at least that means there's one less woman in the hospital for you to propose to in the future... then again..."

"Good luck, House. Call me when you get back." Wilson hung up the phone immediately, not waiting for House's comeback... which clearly annoyed him as he hobbled, without cane, back to the answer machine to re-cradle the handset.

Cameron stumbled back into the sitting room with his small suitcase behind her, hers already at the door. She smiled happily.

"Did you get any good tips from Wilson?"

"Sure." He said not really thinking clearly. "No red wine."

At first she thought he was joking, but the unfocused eyes told her otherwise. He was clearly thinking about it too hard. Letting go of the holdall's handle she wandered over to him with open arms. The hug was mechanical like his vision.

"Hey, don't worry about it." She said into his shirt. House looked down at her while he played with her hair. "If it does all go haywire then you never have to see him again. I promise." She felt him kiss her forehead.

"You wait till you meet my parents." She laughed; the wanderer had returned.

"You forget; I've already met them."

"Once," he clarified. "And I was only your boss then... only your boss, not your lover or the father of your child."

"I guess so. I'm sure I'll get all moody like this as well and then you can be the comforter."

"I'm not a blanket kind of guy." She looked up at him, her eyes lingering on the three-day old stubble.

"No you are not."

House managed to find the number of a cab firm that was reliable and rang for one immediately. Cameron grabbed a coat and slung it over her forearm while he moved to grab his cane. Closing the piano lid with one hand, House collected the orange coloured bottle with the other. He smiled on checking how many he had left.

Plenty

Although not prompt, the cab did arrive in time for them to grab a coffee at the station before getting on the train. Cameron had quickly grabbed four seats, warning other people off before House could sit down. She reminded him of a lioness protecting her cubs, which he found reassuring considering her mother-to-be status.

"So where are we staying?" he asked as she leant her head against his shoulder. She was busy gazing through the window to answer, causing him to nudge her delicately until he got her attention. He asked again.

"I told you I'm not telling. This is meant to be a romantic weekend for us too," she replied, whispering to avoid awkward glances with their fellow passengers.

"But I don't like surprises"

She elbowed him in the side before glancing back out the window.

"I think you'll like this one."

He began to tap his cane on the floor of the train, alternating between a 'tap, tap-tap' rhythm and a pause for coffee sipping. Unbeknown to him Cameron's sipping coordinated with his own. After a few minutes of aggravating an older man sitting opposite, House nudged her again, to which she grunted at before looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"Just wondering... as I do,"

"Go on," she took another sip of black coffee.

"Whether I should foot the bill for our lunch with Daniel." Cameron promptly spluttered the contents of her mouthful on to the floor, her seat and pant leg. She brushed the drips with the back of her hand and hoped it did not stain.

"Do-What?"

"Pay." He reiterated. "It would be the gentlemanly thing to do." She pulled herself off his shoulder and looked at him cynically.

"What spurred on this gesture? Was it Wilson?"

"No. He told me not too. Thought I might insult your brother"

"I see. Are you trying to impress him?" She countered softly while placing her coffee cup on the floor. It was best in the circumstances.

"Maybe." He replied. "I don't know."

"Okay. Greg, you need to stop all this," she pleaded, again barely above a whisper. "This isn't a test for you. There is no fail or pass, just a brother and sister and her boyfriend meeting for lunch. They exchange pleasantries while ordering and then discuss what's happening in each other's lives. Don't analyze this more than necessary."

He shrugged off her look and began to tap the floor again.

"What does your brother do?" Cameron let out an exasperated gasp.

"Will you stop this game if I answer this question?" She said with animated hands. He smiled and nodded. She let out another sigh, this time in relief before glancing at her hands. They were dropped back into her lap while she thought about answering the question. "He's works for a finance company."

"Is he a decision maker?"

"You said you'd drop with the questions if I answered that one."

"I'm adding more depth to the original question. Forgive me if I thought you're answer was too simple for my tastes."

"Yeah he makes decisions."

"Important ones?" She thumped him in the arm, but both of them knew it hurt her more than it did him.

"Ouch," he said simply for the benefit of those around him.

"Cut it out," she mumbled before resting her head against the side of the train and looking out the window once more.

"Fine," he growled before examining further into the carriage.

Only half an hour to go

This did drag out as House expected. Cameron had kept up her _'watching nothing'_ outside and sipping cold coffee, while he read every single advertisement stuck in the vicinity. He wondered whether the new Nike Shox Turbo were actually better than walking on air. He doubted it.

The station was busy for nine pm, and for a man with a cane this caused more aggravation than House's short fuse could handle. He almost hit a young man when he abruptly stopped on the platform on alighting.

"Hey! Hey!" House screamed at the boy, who he assumed to be a student due to his lack of mobility and speed at doing practically anything. Cameron covered her eyes and scanned for a space to take their luggage. "Man with cane, man with cane..."

"Huh?"

Cameron scrunched up her nose and pulled both cases away from the edge of the platform, she did not want to be included in House's antics, especially since he was now drawing a small crowd.

"I'm a cripple..." House continued to the dazed boy. "I could've broken my other leg because you're in your own little world." Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sorry dude." The boy managed to say and with a flick of his messy hair he wandered off with the rest of the commuters. House smiled before joining Cameron with the bags.

"Like you've ever been considerate to other people," She said softly but with added venom.

"How like you to protect someone you've never met before. Noble Cameron you should be called." She shook her head before searching for the exit. He smiled before following her. "Oh Noble Cameron, where are we going now?"

"To grab a taxi, it's late and I wanna get to the hotel."

As they left the station the large imposing skyscrapers surrounded them. Lights inside building twinkled as the busy junction beside them screamed anger in the form of revving engines and beeping car horns. Cameron quickly spotted a yellow cab and ran for it; knocking people out the way in her wake. House again followed with his suitcase slowly. As he approached the door Cameron smiled at him with knowing eyes.

"What?" He asked suspiciously as he lifted up his bag to put in the boot.

"I've told him," she pointed towards the front of the cab. "Not to mention where we're going. You'll know from the outside soon enough" He clambered onto the seat. "I hope you like it."

House glanced at her; she honestly looked a little worried about his opinion. With another sigh he reached for her hand and squeezed it tight.

"I'm sure I'll love it." And they were off, if not a little slowly due to the amount of traffic always present in New York. It did give them time, however, to admire the view. "I always forget how big the buildings are here." He mumbled. "Amazing really"

The cab continued moving up the avenue towards their destination as quite a pace and before long the sandstone building came into the view. The four flags fluttered in the little breeze and they both gingerly exited the cab. A porter was already retrieving their suitcases.

House's lips were parted in awe as he pretended, poorly, that he had no idea where he was. Cameron, knowing him too well, wasn't convinced.

"Come on," she chirped before opening her palm for him to take. He accepted and they moved through the glass doors and into the marble reception.

"Allie," he purred, which made her shiver in response. "How did you manage to get us in here? It's..." he wasn't sure what word would adequately sum up the Four Seasons hotel. "Impressive."

"I told you I wanted it to be special... my brother always speaks highly of it..." she inwardly groaned at her stupidity.

House stopped half-way between the desk and entrance and growled.

"'Speaks highly of it'? He's here a lot then?" Cameron couldn't bring herself to lie.

"For business, yeah... don't look at me like that." He began to move forward, their hand holding forgotten.

"Is he staying here this weekend?" House pushed for more information to Cameron's only sibling, who by all accounts was rich, successful and, if the genes had been equally giving, good-looking too. She nodded while walking by his side.

"We're meeting him in the bar tomorrow lunchtime before we go the restaurant." The lady behind the desk was already beaming before Cameron's hands felt the cool wooden top.

"Good evening and welcome to The Four Seasons Hotel." House, not at home to the new luxury found her polite and welcoming tone unnerving.

"Hello, we're under the name of Dr. Cameron." A few keyboard taps later and their room had been found. Another smile spread across the lady's lips.

"Very good madam." She paused to retrieve a card from beneath desk. "You are in one of our deluxe rooms with a terrace. Our porter shall attend to your luggage; on behalf of the hotel we hope you have a pleasant stay. Do not hesitate to use the phone if you require anything." Cameron grabbed the card and turned to elevator; House kept up with her and could not help by grin.

"Anything?" he wondered with a devil-like look. She chuckled softly behind a dainty hand.

"Why do you have to make every question sound dirty?" she asked before stepping into the square cabin with their porter. He shrugged.

"I just want to know that this Hotel lives up to the hype. If they say anything, they mean anything."

A ping announced they'd reached their floor and the porter found their room efficiently. Within moments Cameron and House were standing in the large sitting room while he placed their bags by the door. House barely managed to give him a handsome tip before falling into a leather chair.

"Woah, Allie." She remained standing in front of him. "This is the largest hotel room I've ever been in. Seriously the bathroom is bigger than my flat."

Cameron moved to sit down on the arm of his chair. He instinctively began to rub her back with his left hand while she rested hers on her knees.

"Do you like it?" She leant down to kiss him on the lips.

"Oh, definitely" He replied before kissing her back.

The sudden rush caused Cameron to fall onto his good thigh and tangle her fingers into his hair. They stayed like that for several moments until they both ran out of breath. She brushed her lips across his jaw before letting her head settle on his shoulder and allowing her legs dangle over the other arm of the chair.

"Can we order room service?" He asked after a few minutes while drawing circles with his fingers on her clothes-covered hip. Another giggle escaped her lips.

"Are you hungry?" Her voice was lower than usual, dry from lack of water and therefore rough as well. House liked it unsurprisingly; it was sexy on her.

"In more ways than one," He nipped her cheek with his teeth making her squeal. He liked that as well. "But seriously, I'm starving." She patted his shoulder and managed to get up.

"Fine, you order whatever you like. I'll have a ham omelette, no tomatoes." She shrugged off her coat and let it land on one of the sofas. "I'm going in the shower." He slowly got up and hobbled to the phone, leaving his cane by the chair. She poked her head back around the doorway and smiled. "Order some desert – anything that contains lots of chocolate."

House chuckled and place the phone to his ear.

"One ham omelette without tomatoes and a Reuben sandwich- hold the pickles and a plate of fries. A bottle of Bourbon whiskey and some cranberry juice as well... and what deserts do you have?" A posh voice listed several. "Alright we'll have the_Chocolate Devil's Food Cake_, uh... with ice-cream. Thanks."

Opposite, the door of the bathroom was ajar letting the steam created by the giant shower pour through. Leaving the cane by the chair House moved inside. He couldn't see much bar a creamy body shaped outline through the glass panel, which was now misty.

"Your plate of chocolate is on its way." He murmured while turning to sit down on the toilet- lid closed. He watched Cameron's body jump slightly at his close-proximity before she continued washing.

"That's good to hear." She replied, naturally looking upwards to elevate her voice. "Are you going to just sit there or come in and join me?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Uh... no unfortunately I'll have to wait until my Reuben's delivered. At least one of us should look respectable, don't you think?" He heard a muffled grunt of annoyance.

"You can make it up to me later."

"That" he replied sincerely. "I do not mind doing."

The room service was efficient enough that Cameron was still drying when it arrived. Another tip later and House tucked into it. He was impressed. With one hand he scooped up a handful of fries from a central plate and put them on his own.

"Allie, come on" he shouted while taking another bite.

Barefooted, she pattered through in the hotel's complimentary robe and spotted the tray of goodies by the bed. House was sitting on the bed with his back against the headrest and legs straight out in front of him. On his lap he had a pillow to sit the plate on, his bottle and glass on the bedside table. With a mouth full of fries he smiled at her before tapping the duvet to his left with a clean hand.

"Come on, I got you cranberry juice." He managed to say after a few seconds of munching. She smiled before grabbing her own plate and a glass for herself.

"Well done for remembering" she said before joining him on the bed.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I do try."

Cameron looked forwards and out of the large floor to ceiling window. They could see out onto the twinkling lights of Manhattan and a pretty little private terrace. She found herself glancing occasionally back at House, who was also examining the view. As she did something inside her fluttered; and she realised there was nowhere else she would rather be than there.

It was a contented picture she painted, and House could see that. His peripheral vision was _that_ good. He also knew that he felt the same – something that hadn't occurred to him in a long time.

"It's nice here isn't it?" He whispered while reaching for his half-full glass. Cameron looked at him. He drank a little of his whiskey before putting it down. She nodded while staring directly into his eyes.

"Yeah"

T.B.C...

Thanks again everyone for reading, if you could review as well I would be very, very, very happy. Thanks!!


	3. Morning Sickness

Thanks again for sticking with this story. I'm thanking these people especially: whoKMH,SilvaK, Limaccia, geminiginny, labelbasher, rachel, Psycho Strider, GabbyAbby, sweetgreuy, SarahRead and Josu2003 and everyone who added this to their alert and fav lists. You are lovely people.

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

_Sweetgreuy, when you asked where they were did you mean right now? Because they're in New York, staying at the Four Seasons Hotel to be precise. Hope that helps!_

(Oh, and you don't know how accidentally close I came to calling Cameron's brother David. Some readers will understand why I didn't really want to make that comparison between my character and a Politician!)

* * *

Chapter 3 - Morning Sickness

It was morning – Saturday morning to be precise. Last night's dinnerware was clumsily placed on the trolley and floor space and the two bottles of cranberry and whiskey were also discarded. In between the plates and glasses were a pair of jeans, one band shirt and a dressing gown hastily thrown in a pile. The sun carefully highlighted all these through the tinted window before resting delicately on the two bodies curled partly beneath the duvet covers.

Cameron woke up naturally first, finding her head resting on House's chest and her leg tied between his own. She smiled while letting her fingers feel the smooth, taught skin that they rested on; her left on his waist, her right under his shoulder. His own hands clung to her back and side but it was loose enough that she could move did she need too.

Resting her chin on his chest she watched him sleep. It was wonderful; the heave of his chest, the beat of his heart and look on his face all were beautiful to her. Cameron swallowed the urge to touch his chin and feel the rough, scruffy hair growing there. Instead she turned her eyes back to the view and sighed.

Apparently House was already awake, and the movement of his fingers confirmed such suspicions. She felt them trace the outline of her side before resting on her chest.

"Hmm," he murmured ever so subtly, in a deep voice that Cameron found delicious. "They are getting bigger already. Are they tender?" He squeezed the skin beneath her fingers making her squeal. With a spare hand she battered them away.

"Stop that. Yes they are tender thank you. Next time just ask rather than investigate."

"Aww," he replied while return his hands back to a safe place. "Not as much fun."

"No, but there's more chance we'll only have one child if you continue." He clenched his teeth and moved to kiss her hair. She felt his warm breath and returned his gesture with a kiss on his chest.

"Okay Allie, I get the message." She kissed him again.

"Good boy," she said with a purr like a kitten. "What time is it?" House shuffled his position in order to read the clock on the bedside table.

"Uh, just gone half nine." Cameron clenched while turning her head so that she too could read the ominous LED digits. "Hey," he said on feeling her body becoming so tense he worried she would start to cramp. "We have nowhere to be until lunch, do we?"

"No. But you know I don't like lying in too late." He smiled.

"You are such a goody-two-shoes, this is nothing compared to how long I normally sleep till."

"Yeah I know, I work with you remember? I leave at half eight, and your still snoring your head off." His smile was more courteous this time. She let her head fall back onto his chest and snuggled against him some more.

There was a pause in which the pair contemplated things. House was the first to speak.

"Allie..."

"Yes?"

"Do you ...um... do you want more children?" She remained still.

"Do you?"

"Answer the question first." He replied in a soft but demanding manner.

"I'm not sure. I think one is enough for us, I'm hardly the stay-at-home-mum type."

"Do you have to be?"

"It would be unfair on them to live their lives in day care. As much as the whole experience is warming to me, we never planned this one." She looked back into his eyes. "Be honest: you never wanted to be a father, did you?"

"I did." The two words frightened House. It surprised him at how open he'd become with her about his true desires. There was little stopping him now, however. "I wanted to be a good dad. I wanted to be everything my father wasn't."

And in that moment Cameron became closer, if that was possible, to him as his own human blanket. She felt his heart with her hand and rested her head under his. They were one.

"I didn't think I would get the chance though" he continued truthfully. "But," he felt for her chin to tilt it upwards. "Then you came along." They both smiled, grinned like teenage lovers.

"I'm glad I could help." She said, although not really sure what to say. "So, then I should ask you: do you want more children?"

He thought for a moment.

"Um... as we haven't even had this little girl yet, I'm gonna withhold my answer until she's spitting up on my medical journals."

"And that will happen." Cameron added. "Is it alright if I tell Daniel today?"

"If you want"

"I know it's a little early, but I think this news needs to be told face to face, and we meet up so rarely she might already be in college before we talk again."

"It's okay with me."

A smooth pair of lips coupled with his and they stayed like that for a long time. It was the warmth of the kiss that kept it going, the feeling of satisfaction. The idealistic belief that nothing would ever be better than this moment.

She managed in the drawn out make-out session to touch the rough four-day-old stubble with her fingers and it too reassured her. House was just as he appeared, blue-eyed gorgeous but with a rough surround that stopped most people from getting near.

The important word being _most_

As they parted he smiled at her caress before curling her locks around his own fingers.

"What?" he asked simply. "I'm not shaving."

"I wasn't asking you to. I love you just the way you are." House snorted but did not reply; not verbally anyway.

Although they had spoken about it in the past, argued pointlessly further until both were hurt, the idea that the goddess lying on his chest could love such an ogre was hard to fathom. He always needed reassurance, a constant promise that she still wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"You're thinking about it again," Cameron murmured with a raised eyebrow. She moved her hand from his jaw to his neck and finally his chest.

"No-"

"Don't lie. Forget I said anything."

"But there must be something about me you want to change. If I was honest I would want you to walk around naked more often. It's not going to happen..."

"No it's not." She countered before shaking her head. "I... okay, I want you to change your mindset concerning this relationship. You need to believe that all I say about you is true. I do find you unbelievable attractive: your looks, your intelligence, your wit, your smile... But if I have to say tell you these things one more time, I'm going to hit you... and not stop till my hand goes numb." She paused to make sure it sunk in. "Alright?"

"Understood Allie"

His arm snaked around her back once more and they continued to lie for some time. It wasn't until the alarm clock showed ten-eleven that Cameron found her dressing gown put it on, to House's dismay.

"So, no go on the whole naked thing?" She looked at him while handing him his cane and a pair of pyjama bottoms.

"No." As the words left her mouth she felt an odd sensation build in her stomach, her breathing quickened slightly and she became light-headed. In an instant she covered her face with a hand and ran to the bathroom. House sighed sympathetically as he heard the unfavourable noise of gagging.

Leaving the bed to get changed he paused to gather a Vicodin pill before heading in the same direction. He sat awkwardly on the bath while pulling her loose hairs from her face.

She groaned in response.

"It's okay, I was expecting it at some time," House said. "Best that it's out now than later..." her darkened skin under her eyes showed she was far from happy. "I'm looking at the positives here." She rolled her eyes before returning back to the toilet bowl.

"I'm glad you are..." she managed to say between deep breaths.

She looked thoroughly washed out by the time she managed to get to her feet. The dressing gown wasn't doing her any favours either; the white wasn't so much as a contrast but a match to her skin tone. With a brief bout of trying to get her bearings again she joined House on the edge of bath. He held her against him.

"How 'bout I make some of that tea you like? The ginger thingy" She smiled.

"Black walnut and ginger... that would be nice." He patted her back before getting up.

"It's on its way_, madam_."

Cameron lingered a little while longer to splash her face with water and take some vitamins House had suggested before heading back into the main room. She found House pouring some hot water on to a tea bag. She crashed onto a leather sofa and curled her feet up beneath her and watched him. He now also had last night's Led Zeppelin tee on that hugged his back perfectly. There was a cream throw folded on the arm of the chair- she covered her bare toes with it while she was handed the fine bone china cup.

"Here," he offered before sitting at the other end of the sofa. He tapped his thighs twice as a gesture for her to stretch out but she remained curled. He got the message. "As long as you don't kick me in the thigh repeatedly I'll let you rest your feet on me."

"You are sweet when you want to be," she said taking a sip of tea. "What are you wearing?"

He glanced downwards as if to check himself.

"A stripy pair of pyjama bottoms and a tour T-shirt, you need to get your eyes checked." Her spare hand hit her forehead in stupidity.

"Sorry I forgot to be specific enough. Lunch. Today."

"Oh, um..." he scrunched his eyebrows. "The black suit I guess... and a white shirt with the red tie. Why?" She was already getting up from her seat and heading over to her suitcase. "What ya doing?" She continued her rummaging before pulling out a small paper bag.

"I bought you a tie during my lunch break yesterday. I didn't think you were going to wear one, but when you asked me to pack a tie for you..." she reached the sofa and handed it over. "Well, here, if you don't like it..."

He slipped his hand inside and pulled out the stylish silk tie. It was a steal colour, cold and alluring; she thought it was him all over. House smiled.

"I like it," he glanced over her before examining it in more detail. "A tie I can actually be proud of, it's nice. Thank you"

"You're welcome. I know Wilson normally buys your ties."

"Yeah, he's my gay friend when it comes to clothing." She chuckled.

"I'll tell him that," House placed the tie back in the bag and picked up his mug.

"Be my guest. He's heard it from me too many times already." Her chuckle turned to a scowl. "I'm only saying. Besides how many men do you know who buys another man clothes that is straight, hmm?"

"He cares for you, Greg. He also knows that you wouldn't go shopping for ties, or shirts for that matter, ever."

"I do sometimes, actually, and it kills him to believe that I can pick out clothes better than he ever could."

"Right, I forgot you're metrosexual."

"What?!" House said loudly, half coughing up some of the coffee he'd swallowed and glared at her. "You should know by now I'm not g-"

"Being metrosexual is nothing to do with your sexuality," she said smiling. "It's someone who takes pride in their appearance... never mind, I withdraw my statement."

He laughed; a proper throaty laugh.

"That hurts Allie,"

"The truth usually does."

For the next two hours House and Cameron finished their drinks, tidied away the plates and changed. She decided to wear a brand new dress for their lunch; it was clingy, knee-length and made her feel wonderful. Considering that within a few months she won't be able to fit into her favourite jeans – never mind a dress- Cameron decided it was best to wear everything now that didn't have maternity stitched into it.

"Wow," House muttered while buttoning his top button on his shirt. "A little black dress, you look fantastic." She spun on the spot while he watched her carefully. The square neck was cut low enough to show a little bust, but high enough for it still to be respectable, and was without sleeves to emphasise her toned arms. It clung to the curves of her waist and hips before continuing straight past her thighs and finishing just above her knees.

"You like it?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"I do," he replied before grabbing his tie. Cameron smiled and reached for her footwear that were still in their box within the dressing room.

"I have new shoes too," she replied before walking barefoot over to the bed. She pulled one out to show him. "They match your tie,"

"Is that just in case we become separated people will know we're together?"

"Sure"

They were satin grey pumps with a heel high enough so she didn't look tiny standing next to him. With a pointy toe they looked just as she wanted: stunning. House had finally pulled his tie into a Windsor knot and was busy placing some Vicodin in his pocket. He turned to face her while dry swallowing a pill.

"Nervous?" she asked while reaching for her bag. But, stubborn by nature, House shook his head.

"Nope. Are we ready?"

A single nod sealed their fate. Without taking a second breath House, cane in one hand Cameron in the other, was inside the descending elevator and counting the number of floors as they sped past. It was in his nature to be harsh and aggressive with the unknown, but today he would act differently; well, try to anyway.

He squeezed the hand in his hold tight before looking into her eyes.

"You'll be fine," was all she could manage to say before the doors opened. They walked slowly through the foyer and towards the TY bar. It was how House expected it would look, with the added bonus of the bar itself being empty. They chose to sit there and order drinks as they waited, Cameron choosing a non-alcoholic cocktail and House decided on beer. It was relatively silent, neither sure what to say.

When House's watch showed 12:30 the doors to the large lounge opened and a man wearing a charcoal suit arrived. He couldn't have been much smaller than House, perhaps even the same height, but his build was different. The man could have been an athlete whereas House was only destined to rowing and Lacrosse. Cameron spotted him immediately, and while sliding off the bar stool she waved her hand frantically while dodging tables.

Daniel Cameron smiled in a way that must have been a signature Cameron way, before opening his hands. They squeezed each other in their embrace and all the while House remained glued to his chair.

"Daniel," she squealed happily, still hugging him tight. Her brother laughed in to her shoulder.

"How ya doing little sis?" he replied in a way Cameron remembered so well.

"Oh it's so good to see you at last. I'm great, how are you?" They stepped back from the hold as he looked at her.

"I'm fantastic, and you're positively glowing." She blushed. "Come introduce me to your boyfriend that has obviously done you the world of good." She took his hand and turned back to the bar, and watched as House stood up, without cane.

"Okay," she whispered. "Please be gentle with him, he's been worried about meeting you."

"Why?"

"Several reasons" they stood opposite him and Cameron looked House in the eye. "This is-"

"Greg, Greg House," He said coolly while extending his right hand. Daniel shook it firmly.

"Daniel Cameron, it's a pleasure to meet you at last." He paused to let Cameron sit in on her bar stool.

House noticed that his eyes matched Cameron's, a misty blue with a touch of grey, and his hair colour was also not dissimilar to his girlfriend. There was no denying that they were related.

"Well what have you been up to lately?" She asked while Daniel ordered a glass of red wine. He smiled before taking a seat next to her; House sat back down on the opposite side.

"I, uh, just got back from Germany. I went to the Formula 1 Grand Prix..." House's eyebrows rose a little. "Corporate sponsor but it's not really my thing. I'm more into bikes than cars." House smiled.

"They are more exciting," he added in agreement. "Do you own any?"

Cameron smiled at the connection and continued to sip her drink while listening carefully.

"Not since I crashed my Ducati 1098 in Italy a few years back." She tutted and both men glanced at her before she shook her head.

"Mom was right..."

"My mother is to blame for the lack of motorbikes in my possession." House smiled, his own mother had too been worried for his safety when hearing that he owned one. He knew her reaction would be much the same if he had an accident. "Yourself?"

"A Honda," he paused. "In Repsol colours and it's got a lot of numbers and letters for a name. Basically it's orange and fast."

Daniel chuckled and raised his eyebrows at his sister.

"Did you tell him it's dangerous too?" Cameron again blushed a little. "Of course you didn't" he answered for her before turning back to House. "The next time there's a race going on we should go, it's a lot of fun."

"Yeah, the drinking and occasionally seeing a small dot race past. Must be thrilling" Cameron mumbled, but House was sold.

"That does sound like something that I'd do."

"We should get going, what time is our table booked?" Daniel momentarily glanced at his Omega watch before sighing.

"In 10 minutes,"

"Where are we going?" House asked, ignoring Cameron's scowl.

"She didn't tell you?"

"It's a surprise-"

"Allison enjoys surprising people, all the time." Daniel looked at his sister, "Even when they have a hangover."

"It was your thirtieth birthday."

"I was being sick on the bedroom floor," House smiled at the sibling relationship; apparently she was always trying to look after people. "We're going to Gerard's place by the way. He's got us a nice table"

"Thanks Dan," she muttered while walking away in front of them. House grabbed his cane and decided to stay back.

"She's still as wound-up as always," Daniel said smiling before looking downwards. "I heard about your leg, sorry." House waved him off.

"It's nothing... I was trying to do the splits..." They exchanged a knowing smile; Daniel knew then that it was a touchy subject and decided not to push further. House was thankful for that. There was a pause before they followed in Cameron's footsteps, but slowly enough so they didn't catch up with her straight away. Before they reached a second set of doors that let out onto the sidewalk, Daniel paused to look at House.

"Do you love her?" He asked without emotion. House was stunned by his forthrightness and didn't reply straight away. He hoped this hadn't made him look false.

"Yes. I do," he said timidly, but he cleared his throat to make sure he showed his emotions. Declaring his love to her brother was a lot less embarrassing than he'd thought it would be, which made his next sentence that more powerful. "I love her very much."

"Okay then." Daniel said and tapped him twice on the shoulder as a sign of acceptance. "Let's go." They met up with Cameron while they watched the doorman flag down a taxi.

"Finished brooding?" Her brother asked as pleasantly while she moved to House's side.

"Not by a long shot," she replied before sticking out her tongue and making him laugh. But it was the private smile between House and Cameron that revealed more; it showed a comfort that neither had really had before. "Since you spoilt the surprise are you going to enlighten Greg as to who Gerard is?"

Daniel nodded.

"_Gerard-Jean Boulanger_," he said in an excellent French accent. "Very good chef, very bad bookkeeper. He owes me a lot, and I hold it to him every time I come to New York. He owns the Squashed Strawberries restaurant; it is fashionable and very _chic_" House frowned.

"_Squashed Strawberries_?"

"Yes... Gerard is _just_ a good chef, believe me, he has little idea about anything else." Cameron smiled and furthered the details.

"The name is rubbish but they do a nice chocolate soufflé."

"I've been won over." House said with a smile as the doorman approached them. They all clambered into the cab before moving north through the city. The drive to the restaurant was quick and refreshing, they talked about nothing and yet all three of them had laughed at some point. It wasn't long before Daniel pointed at the grey and glass building, a cast iron strawberry donning its awning. Snaked underneath were the initials 'SS' and below that a set of frosted glass doors.

They decor was modern and entirely fitting for the young clientele that dinned within it. With glass walls and polished surfaces it also reminded House of work, which wasn't as appealing. They were directed to a table near one of the large single paned windows that looked out onto the busy street outside.

The circular table allowed one of the trio to sit next to the other two, leaving no one feeling that they had been forgotten. The bread and water arrived in an instant before they could choose their meal.

"I'll have the sea bass," Cameron decided after looking down the menu. House passed over his menu too.

"The steak, medium-rare,"

"And I'll have the veal..." Daniel added to the waiter while glancing down the menu. "And, ah, what do you think? A bottle of the Burgundy seems appropriate, 1998... Hmm?"

Cameron glanced over at House, and she grabbed his hand beneath the table. He shrugged his shoulders before looking back at Daniel, now engaging the waiter to what he thought would be best. She cleared her throat to catch his attention.

"Uh not for me thanks, I'm trying to cut back..."

"Oh, very well... Greg what about you, will you join me? The man here believes the 1996 Claret is a hidden gem." House nodded.

"Sure..." He had very little knowledge of wines and their origins, but Daniel seemed have a good idea. "I'll try anything once."

"That's the spirit!" He smiled and waited for the waiter to leave before taking a sip of water. "So, Allison tells me you're a diagnostician, sounds exciting. I bet it's like being a detective, of sorts."

"In a way, I guess," House replied scratching his chin. "It involves working out the culprit by using the symptoms as evidence. But I don't get to arrest anyone, which is a shame sometimes."

"Someone did though, right? I remember ages back. Al said a woman was trying to kill her husband, with, with gold. Is that true?"

"Yes. That was a shame, they looked like a nice couple" Cameron swallowed hard trying not to laugh. She never expected House to reveal any feelings about patients... he never met them, he disliked them. The comment amused her and she dropped his hand. "But what about you, what do you do?"

"My job is not as exciting I'm afraid. Finance. You know of _Whitehall and Marks_?"

House gulped down a large mouthful of water with a nod. Of course he had heard of them; they were the second largest financial company in the country, one of the biggest in the world.

"Well, I work for them." Cameron snorted.

"If you _must_ know Greg," and she knew he did. "He's one of the executives." His face turned from his girlfriend and back to her brother.

"You're on the board of _Whitehall and Marks_?" Daniel's nod was sheepish. "That's amazing! Allie you're brother is amazing!" Cameron chuckled and shook her head in dismay. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I didn't know how you would react. I also didn't realise how excited you would be."

"Well I think that there's only one way we can out do that..." he nudged her in the arm. "Tell him."

"Not yet-" she replied with a stare that could turn small creatures to stone.

"-Tell me what?-"

"Nothing..."

"It's _not_ nothing" House snapped staring at her, he hinted with his eyebrows. She sighed before smiling.

"I'm..." she looked Daniel in the eye and grabbed House's hand again before bringing it onto the table. "I'm pregnant."

Daniel held his gaze, not blinking nor breathing for a moment, while he ingested the information. His little sister pregnant and he couldn't even keep hold of a girl. That hadn't been what he'd been expecting, at the very most he thought it would be their engagement, but a baby was a whole new kettle of fish.

"Congratulations!" he managed to say with a grin. "That far out does my job," he shook House's other hand from across the table before leaning over to hug Cameron. "Ten, no, a hundred times more exciting."

"I thought it would be," she said smiling.

"I knew there was a reason for you not drinking... 'Cutting back' Al? Seriously you're a bad liar."

"Thanks Dan, well it's due at the end of March. Its uncle better keep the time free to visit."

"Her uncle" House corrected causing both Cameron's to glance at him; Dan was surprised.

"You know it's a girl already?"

"He thinks it's a girl..." She said. "He has a_feeling_"

"I know it's a girl," House added smugly.

"Well girl or boy I'm happy for you both... and mum will be pleased to know you're giving her a grandchild- at last. Speaking of mum, have you told her?"

"No. You're the first person, and only because I knew you could be out of the country within days and not be back for months."

"True."

Their plates arrived and each tucked into the meal with much haste, Cameron especially since she was running on empty. As House had suspected the food was exquisite, and he really did enjoy every bite despite the lethal price tag. The wine too was very good he reasoned, but the idea of their being a faint woody taste was absurd; it tasted like wine normally did, less bitter perhaps. Not much else.

"So, Dan," Cameron said while eating her way through the soufflé. "Tell me, will I meet your new girlfriend in the near future?" He was eating an elderflower sorbet, which did smell delightful, but the chocolate reigned supreme in her eyes.

"Uh, perhaps... I like her, she nice and isn't stealing my money as of yet." He paused. "It's a start."

"Mum met her?"

"Tried to. Decided to 'pop by' when I was back home. Luckily she'd already left." House was munching on a water biscuit and shook his head.

"That was close." The two men agreed, but Cameron was not so sure.

"Mum isn't that bad." She added softly. "In fact once she meets them she backs off. She has little patience for waiting."

"Does that mean she wants to meet me?" House asked softly, causing Daniel to chuckle.

"Yes, of course she does. But make it so you tell her about the baby as well, then she'll love you even more."

"Let's do that Allie" he said with glinting eyes.

"Yesterday you were scared about meeting Daniel, and yet today you want to meet my Mum?" she pressed her hand against his forehead with raised eyebrows. "Are you alright?"

House smiled.

"If it has to be done, which it does, I think coinciding it with a celebration will take the edge off. Anyway it was Daniel's idea." Daniel gasped in mock horror.

"Already blaming the brother-in-law, ay?" he tutted and glanced at his sister. "You better like him a hell of a lot Al,"

Cameron smiled at House and dropped her hand.

"I do."

* * *

Woop! You've made it all the way through, give yourself a pat on the back. If you have a moment please review, it's lovely to hear what you think:) 

Ciao!


	4. Cuddyphobic

Howdy everyone! So this is chapter four, as you may have already guessed. It's kind of a biggie because there's quite a bit going on. I like it, I hope you do too!

I need to thank these glorious reviewers first though: Josu2003, Dr.AllieCameron, ladyschicksal, SilvaK, whoKMH, GabbyAbby, Rachel, sweetgreuy, teddikayg, fishyfin1, Psycho Strider

You are all lovely, thank you very much. I also love everyone who has added this to their favourites and alerts... I'm not going to go all soppy on you, but it is wonderful to know that you like it.

* * *

Cuddyphobic

Work had been business as usual for both Cameron and House in the week that followed. Although Wilson had been a little more inquisitive than usual and this resulted in him appearing around nearly every corner. He could not fathom how they managed to drink red wine and it not result in catastrophe, but House had been adamant that the meeting had been a great success. And, time permitting they would meet up again before Christmas. Only four months away.

"You're going to go and watch motorbike racing with him?" Wilson questioned quietly. They were sitting in the cafeteria alone on a table, but those surrounding them were packed. Assuming that House did not want this type of news to get around the hospital, Wilson had spoken in whispered tone.

"Ah-ha," House said while taking a bite from his hotdog. "Sorry, did I have to clear it with you first?"

"No but-"

"Do you feel left out?" His voice was sarcastically sinful. "Should I invite Jimmy to the race because we normally do these things together?" Wilson shook his head.

"I'm not upset; I'm just... surprised that you want to spend more time with him." House did not answer at first. He chose to chew on the bread roll a little longer.

"I'm taking advantage of Cameron's brother for my own benefit. That is not surprising to anyone."

Wilson had to agree there.

"True," He replied while shaking a sachet of salt over his fries. "But you like him so this isn't going to be painful for you, is it?"

"No of course not" House said honestly. "He's extremely rich and has good connections. Besides why should I be the one to sever all contacts with Cameron's family? She loves him, and so she should, what's not to like? And honestly..." he said making sure he had Wilson's full attention so he didn't have to speak louder. "I only want to make her happy."

And everything went silent.

On their table anyway. Wilson continued to pour the salt into one place on his plate while staring directly at House. He shook his head.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously" he said also shaking his head. "Don't you remember what it's like to have someone who you liked a lot? Come on Wilson you've been married three times, it can't be that hard to remember one." Wilson sighed while shaking off the tower of salt that only covered three fries.

"I wondered when we would come on to my marriages. Got a little worried you might have overlooked them."

"They are hideously obvious. You can't blame me for bringing them up from time-to-time."

"As a friend I could ask you to refrain from doing it again, but we know that would be a waste of my time."

"Ah, see..." House said with a smile as he reached for his soft drink. "Now you're learning."

Wilson cleared his throat and also reached for his drink.

"Let's go back to the point in hand, Cameron's brother." House rolled his eyes.

"Shoot"

"Is he really the on the board of Whitehall and Marks?"

"I assume so, unless he's a really good scam artist. Or," he paused. "He's insane and only thinks he's on the board of Whitehall and Marks." A smile appeared on House's face. "Which would also be pretty cool."

"Yes, of course..."

"No. He is, I checked this morning on the inter-web. He's got a picture on their website. Head of... uh, something financial, I've forgot."

"Wow." Wilson was stumped, what else was there to add?

"Yeah, wow." House agreed pausing to slurp once more at the fizzy beverage. "Who knew that little Cameron would be related to a millionaire?"

"Do you think Cuddy knows?" House looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why should she know?"

"She might try and get him to fund the hospital wing that's being built." He paused to use his arms in order to draw an imaginary sign in front of him. "_The Cameron wing_" House snorted.

"I don't think so, anyway we shouldn't tell Cuddy-"

"Tell me what?"

Both men jolted before looking upwards to their left. Standing at the end of the table was Cuddy, a coffee in one hand, a takeaway salad in the other. House was the first to recover.

"That there's a dirty limerick written about you on the bathroom wall" He threw his hand to his mouth and gasped with exaggeration. "Oh sorry, well you might as well hear it now... there once was a doctor called Cuddy. Who was always constantly horn-"

"How long did it take you to make up said poem?" she said with cold eyes. She was not amused.

"I can't take all the credit," he replied grinning. "Wilson here came up with the gory details..." Wilson looked at him with the stare that the dean of medicine was possessing, but House shrugged them off.

"Perhaps more time in the clinic will prevent you from having time to think up any more poems, what do you think?" He gulped, causing her to smile evilly. "Let's double your hours for this week anyway."

Cuddy took the stunned silence as her chance to leave with the upper hand. Once out of sight Wilson laughed.

"You can't help it, can you?"

"It's your fault. She was coming in from behind me, all you had to do was shut your mouth, give me a heads up or something. But noooo," he said in an over-the-top manner and with theatrical hands. "You had to let me fall into the," he spotted the time on his watch and stuttered. "The, um, oh.."

"What?"

"I've uh, just remembered..." he shook his head and swallowed the last bit of his drink before grabbing his cane. "I've got some test results that should be done for my pat-"

But he'd already left his seat and was busily exiting the cafeteria. Wilson remained confused; he knew better than anybody that House had successfully diagnosed the patient yesterday.

Taking the closest elevator, he travelled up to his office avoiding holding anyone's gaze for too long. Apparently the interns were still apprehensive when they were near him, which if he not been in a rush would have taken advantage of. Today was their lucky day.

The conference room came into view quickly, and House entered through the main door. Chase and Foreman were both reading their own newspaper, and Cameron was sitting at her desk looking through paperwork.

"Hey," he said to no one in particular. "You know what's just occurred to me? We haven't written up the last couple of cases properly."

"You mean _you_ haven't written up the last couple of cases properly." Foreman interjected bitterly, taking a brief breather in his reading. Chase agreed.

"Mine are all up to date."

"And so they should be, you have nothing better to do" Chase took this as a dig at his social life, but to evade any more of House's snappy comments he remained silent. "So I was thinking that we could all do our bit to finish them all. Then you can go home early."

"We can go home early anyway. If we stayed to do your work wouldn't that mean we'd be here later than usual?" House shrugged.

"If you start now..." he tapped his cane impatiently. "Oh, hang on... Cuddy just gave me double hours of clinic... you could do them instead if you like" Chase decided to gain some points with his boss.

"It'll be better than doing files, sure" he picked up his lab coat from the stand while House passed him his name tag. Before he handed it over, he looked Chase in the eye.

"Try not to offend anyone, especially if it concerns Cancer." He gazed over to Foreman who was obviously looking the other way. Chase took the tag and left. Cameron looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked innocently, although she too knew of the time. House thought for a moment.

"I'm sure there are some machines in the path lab that need calibrating..." She nodded and hid a smile before too leaving through the glass door. "So as you disliked the idea so much, you're doing the filing by yourself... see you in a couple of hours." He turned to leave much to Foreman disgust.

"And you will be...?"

"If I told you then you could send Cuddy to come and have a go at me. Like this at least she has to find me first. Bye-ee"

The two jobs would stick long enough for what House had to do. More specifically, what Cameron and House had to do. As he entered the elevator, this time travelling upwards, his girlfriend was already waiting inside.

"Good plan," she muttered softly. He nodded; he did not need the other nurse in the box to get any ideas. The nurse left on the next floor, leaving them alone. "You told Dr. Kennington to be discreet?"

"Yes. I thought about bribing him, but," She gasped. "But I didn't, I didn't. I just told him if anyone found out about the baby before we told them, then I would make the rest of his life a living nightmare. He understood."

"I'm sure that you're quite capable of doing that to anyone." House smiled.

"Aw, thanks." The doors opened and both slowly slid out of the elevator. Looking at every space in the vicinity they crept along the corridor, avoided every eye cast in their direction before opening the door to Dr. Kennington's office.

He glanced up over the modern spectacles and smiled. Cameron had past the doctor several times in the cafeteria in the past and he'd always looked pleasant. Stranger still, as soon as they exchanged eye-contact she felt at ease; comfort was hard to come-by in such a clinically designed room.

"Dr. House and Dr. Cameron." Cameron shook his awaiting hand and they both sat down.

"Thank you for seeing us so soon." He shook his head.

"Not at all; since Dr. House made it quite clear how urgent it was," Cameron glared at him. "I made sure I could fit you in." House just smiled at her. "So, how are you feeling?"

Instinctively she felt her stomach.

"I'm good; a little bit of morning sickness... it started last week, and I'm more tired. But they are normal aren't they?" He nodded.

"Of course. Your body is creating the perfect setting for a new life; it'll take its toll on you." He typed something on the keyboard. "It says here that when you went for a pregnancy test you found out your due date?" She nodded.

"29th March."

"Very good" Dr. Kennington smiled at the screen. "Since you're on the pay-roll your medical history is comprehensive. Nothing here that suggests any concerns," he turned to House. "Any previous history of birth defects, chronic illness, anything like that?"

"No"

"Alright." He got up from his seat behind the desk and headed to the other side of the room. Here was the ominous chair with stirrups, a couple of stools as well as all the necessary equipment behind a curtain. "Well I'll take some blood for some testing. It's necessary for us to check for any STI's that you may have. That does include HIV, but this is just routine."

"I, uh," Cameron stumbled over her words and she shivered. "I've had some HIV testing recently. It should be on my file..." He looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, but as I said it's routine. Sorry." Cameron nodded. She felt the pang of fear as she remembered back to the catalogue of checks that happened months after the first exposure to the blood. House reached for her hand and squeezed it tight, and in that moment she also felt safe again. "Also I need a urine sample before you go."

"Sure"

"And finally" he smiled regretfully. "The dreaded pelvic exam... but let's do the blood first." Cameron got up, House following, and sat in the plastic covered chair, forgoing the need to use stirrups until absolutely necessary. House stood behind her with a watchful gaze. As the needle punctured her skin and vein Dr. Kennington continued talking. "Okay, as a doctor I know you're already fully aware but we'll go through just to make sure. Let's start with food and drink: alcohol?"

"Not anymore"

"...Smoking?"

"Never"

And the questions continued through to food, drugs (causing House to smile sinfully) and other health issues before moving onto the other exams. Once these were all done Cameron was sent off to the bathroom with a bottle leaving House alone with the OB-GYN.

"Is there anything else you're specifically concerned about?" Dr. Kennington asked carefully while typing up his notes.

"Nope, I'm excited." House replied honestly. "But, apart from keeping her hair out of her face when's she's being sick, should I," he fiddled with his cane as he spoke. "Be doing anything else?" Kennington stopped his typing and smiled.

"Be there for her. When she starts crying because there is only one ice cube left, and she will, just comfort her. Be ready for any right-handers that come your way and assume that she's not sleeping enough when at home. One of the most common problems for working women during pregnancy is learning to relax. They have trouble with winding-down. Take any snappy remarks in your stride and above all enjoy the fact that you're going to be a father."

House grinned like a young boy.

"I can do that."

Cameron walked back into the room and past over the vial.

"Do you want these done under a false name?" He asked with a sigh, and both Cameron and House glanced at each other.

"Yes." They said simultaneously causing both of them to laugh.

Kennington smiled and chuckled himself before sending them on their way.

On leaving the OB-GYN area, they casually wandered back to the elevator. Unfortunately they both spotted Cuddy walking down a perpendicular corridor and House, on impulse, pushed both of them into the nearest storeroom.

"Oh god," she muttered distastefully while staring at the door in front, expecting it to be flung open at any moment. "Do you think she saw us?"

"Doubt it she was walking the other way." He smiled. "Close though, wasn't it?" She slapped him on the arm. "Oww-"

"It was too close." Then the obvious occurred to her and she slapped her own forehead. "Do you know how bad this will look when we come out of here, together?"

"We won't walk out together then."

"Sure, a 10 minute gap. Like that hasn't been done before." She sighed and ignored House's raised eyebrows.

"Is that from experience?" Cameron's glare proved it wasn't. "Forget I said anything." He walked over to the left hand cabinet and began to search through the boxes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, moving onto her tiptoes so that she could look over his shoulder. He turned his head so he could see her face and smiled.

"Just looking..." he continued his rummaging.

"For what?"

"Not sure yet" On the top shelf was a grey tub that he picked off to examine it more closely. "A-ha"

In his left hand he pulled out a small brown diary which he clutched tightly before putting the tub back in its place. House gave it to Cameron.

"What is it?" Her voice was curious, and yet without House's say-so she peered inside. The first page, and the next, and the 10 following were blank. She looked back up and sighed. "You've given me an empty notebook. Any reason-"

"No, come here," he took the book back and flicked further on until he spotted a list of names in neat handwriting. She again read over his shoulder. On the left were a set of names, in pairs, and on the right a date.

"Names of doctors..." Cameron gasped as she realised what it was and looked back at House. "Is this a... a list of...?"

"Doctors who've been seen entering store cupboards together? Yes." He flicked through the pages to find a particular date and smiled. "Here look,"

'_Dr. Chase – Nurse Townsend – 2/16/04'_

She laughed softly.

"That happened before I arrived... How did you even know about this?" He touched the side of his nose twice with a childish grin.

"People assume that I'm too busy thinking about myself to be listening to their conversations. Rooky mistake" Cameron continued to look through the book. "I'll confess. I knew that there was a book but I didn't know where. This was the last store room for me to look in."

"What shall we do with it?"

"We could leave it, write in it or snatch it. As you're my girlfriend and you're pregnant I'll let you choose." She found this amusing.

"How about we leave them a note, and take it with us, we could use it as insurance just in case one of the nurses finds out about something we don't want them too." The rational idea was a good one. House agreed.

He turned back to the shelves and grabbed a pen from the side as well as a piece of paper. Throwing his cane at Cameron, House leant against the door and began to write.

'_Dear Nurse/s,_

_As a doctor it is always unwelcome to be the bearer of bad news, but luckily for me my fellows usually take the brunt of them. As you may have guessed your astonishing book of knowledge is no longer here. But do not worry, I am keeping it safe. Should you feel the need to have the book back, I am sure we can come to some agreement. _

_Dr. Gregory House and Dr. Allison Cameron_

_P.S. if you should feel that you should spread rumours... etc. About either myself or Cameron, do expect that you all too soon will find your work day 'unpleasant', which I've been told I am excellent at doing.'_

He passed the note to Cameron and threw the pen back to where it belonged.

"Adequate?"

"Certainly." She smiled. "Not sure about my name on the letter though,"

"Want me take to write another without it?" She shook her head and gave him his cane back. With her free hand she picked up the used pen and drew an _'x'_ underneath her name before letting House fold it neatly and place it back in the tub. House stored the book in his jacket pocket and smiled. "Well this has been a nice outing. We should do it again sometime."

"Yes we should." She smiled. "What are you up to for the rest of the day?"

"Hiding from Cuddy and Foreman... you don't have to calibrate centrifuges, it was a lame suggestion."

"It'll beat finishing your filing. I'm guessing you gave that delightful job to Foreman?"

"Of course, he should really keep his cutting remarks to himself."

Cameron wasn't so sure, but she left her own feelings bubbling below the surface for now. Instead she kissed House upon the lips, making him smile, before reaching for the door handle.

"See you later round mine?" She asked softly.

House, still mesmerised by the kiss, nodded obediently and watched her leave through the door. This obviously meant that he had to stay put for at least 10 minutes. He sighed and leant against a broken gurney.

After the time ticked away on his leather watch, House removed himself discretely from the storeroom and headed to the elevators like he'd intentionally set out to do. Down one floor he found himself in his favourite hideout: Coma guy's room was always welcoming at this time of day.

Half way through a repeat of General hospital, (Jason was fighting the urge to kill Ric after seeing him with Sam) Wilson appeared in the doorway.

"You do know Cuddy's out to get you, don't you?" House smiled and nodded. "And she knows about this place?"

"And because she knows that I know that she knows about it, it would be silly of me to hide here. Therefore she won't look because even she knows I'm not that stupid."

"But you are here, so..." Wilson squinted his eyes. "So you are that stupid?" House shrugged.

"Does it seem a stupid idea to you?"

"I'm not sure yet." He walked in and slid the door closed. "Wait until I've got my head around it properly." He sat in the other spare visitors chair next to House. "Do you know why she's hunting you down?"

"Is it because she's sexually frustrated?" Wilson cringed. "I guess it's because I've got Chase doing my clinic duty and Foreman doing my files."

"Actually it's because you didn't turn up for your second meeting with your lawyer. You've got Chase doing your hours?"

"Crap." He muttered. "I forgot about that. Oh well... yeah I thought Chase would learn to gain a better bedside manner. Turns out it's already pretty good, so this extra work is just to annoy him."

"And the stuff about Foreman doing your filing?"

"That's true too. He _has_ got a bad approach to paperwork. I thought it would sort him out." He sighed. "Oh dear, I made a boo-boo. One out of three ain't bad."

"So what did you do with dear old number three?"

"Cameron is calibrating centrifuges."

"Did you think she needed more practice?" Wilson asked doubtfully.

"Nope, she went of her own accord. I knew I'd picked well when I chose her." House realised that there was now a break in the adverts and so picked up his orange vial from the cabinet beside him and dry-swallowed a pill.

"If I remember correctly wasn't it her-?"

"Ah, ah, ah" House butted in with an outstretched palm. "No need for the details. I remember well enough thank you." He looked at his friend with quizzical eyes. "Haven't you got work to do?"

"Not for another hour. I came here to warn you that the Dean was on the prowl." House showed a sympathetic face.

"Isn't that what friends are for? To warn them if a monster of such evil is hunting them down?" He tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm glad I can call you a friend."

The television flickered and then went blank causing both doctors to stare at it for a few moments doing nothing. House flicked the 'on' switch on the remote several times but it was unresponsive. All was silent.

"Aw, not fair." House muttered.

"It was a repeat anyway-" In the quiet seconds that followed House was sure he could hear something. It occurred to him just as it was getting louder. Wilson stared at him as he too worked out who was responsible for the noise. "Cuddy," he whispered before heading towards the door.

They both crept, House with his cane clutched in an iron grip and Wilson objectless, towards the glass panel. All was clear. Quickly they slid the sliding door open and noticed that a pink shirt tail was poking out from behind the wall that connected with the round desk on that floor. They had little time to move, but they did, choosing to go in the opposite direction. Her voice was clear to those wishing not to hear it.

"_...Room 2124? How predictable... thank you."_House glared at Wilson and spotted the ladies toilets up ahead. Acting not thinking, the pair scrambled inside- much to the horror of a twenty-year old woman just about to leave.

"Sorry" Wilson babbled, although he could only hear his ragged breath and rapid heartbeat thumping in his ears.

"Phew," House muttered before walking towards the basins. "That was close."

"Close?!" Wilson said exploding on the spot. "Why am I here? Why am I even in the ladies' bathroom with you?"

"Because," House replied calmly while washing his hands with the lavender soap and hot water. "The stuff I said about friendship earlier was true. Friends stick together."

An older woman wandered out from one of the cubicles behind him and shrieked hysterically. Wilson, still in a lab coat, ran over to her.

"It's okay, sorry we're doctors and there was nowhere close enough to wash our hands. It was an emergency." House, watching the event unfold in the mirror, hid a smile. She took the hint, and washed her own fingers quickly before leaving. Wilson sighed and noticed that all the remaining doors showed vacant. "At least there are no more people to give a heart attack too now."

House agreed.

"Hey this soap is good. Smell," he shoved his palm in Wilson's face so the scent of lavender entered his nostrils. He couldn't argue.

"Yeah it's nice. It's also feminine." House scowled in disagreement.

"Can women actually own the scent of soap? Isn't it just a-" House stopped speaking, knowing the inevitable was already upon them.

Cuddy's voice carried. In fact it carried well enough that the two men could hear her standing outside the toilets, quite a few feet away.

"She's coming in," Wilson cried; he was now well past the emotion of fear. House too felt his pulse quicken and looked apprehensively at the front door.

"There's only one thing to do," he muttered distastefully.

"I'm so sorry," Cuddy said politely, although silently fuming. "I'll check for you," she pushed on the swing door and followed the 'z' shaped route into the washroom area. To her left were three basins, and to her right five cubicles. There was nowhere else to hide. Her high-heeled pumps clicked against the tiled floor as she curled her back in order to see under the door. The third one revealed a pair of brown brogues. She smiled.

"Okay," she said with a deep breath. "Open the door, you're surrounded."

The white door swung slowly with a creak on its hinges to reveal Wilson standing in front of House, while the second doctor stood delicately on top of the lidded toilet, half-crouching to avoid being able to be seen over the top. The cane was hooked over the wall and his hands were in mock surrender.

"Firstly I want to know how you managed to get up there; secondly I hope you're not writing any sort of dirty verse about me on the wall; and finally I want your opinion." Cuddy paused to refrain from laughing and compose herself. "Do you think I should tell Cameron about how I found you and Wilson in a ladies toilet cubical?" House lent on Wilson's shoulders in order to get down. Grabbing the cane with his spare hand, he stepped back out into the main area following the other doctor. Cuddy tapped her foot impatiently. "Do I get an explanation?"

"We thought about cross-dressing, but decided it would've taken the joke too far." Cuddy rubbed her face and let out a squeal of frustration. Both men jumped; they had never heard or seen her like this before.

"Right" She looked at the oncologist. "You may leave, assuming this wasn't your idea"

"No... No, no it wasn't" Wilson stuttered hoping she believed him. House rolled his eyes.

"It was totally my idea." She nodded and let Wilson run out the door. "Well, well alone in the girls' room. If only I was single, we could've had-"

"Shut up." She said without emotion. No elevated voice, no growl, no nothing. It scared him more and so he did as he was told. "I heard about your little delegation game with Foreman and Chase earlier. I also noticed you missed your appointment today. Now I hear a certain nurse is after you, now why would that be I wonder?"

"I don't-"

"I don't care what you know, or do not know for that matter. I am assuming that you do know, and that you are lying to me. It is easier that way." She moved a step forwards and, even though the height difference was clearly apparent, she intimidated him. "Everybody lies. Right, House?"

He nodded twice in agreement.

"Tomorrow I have three major benefactors attending our August conference. They will be visiting all the departments both tomorrow and Thursday, just to see where there money is going. It would be a shame for them to find a doctor not doing his job, don't you agree?" He nodded again. "I thought you might. But then again, I've been too weak all too often recently. I've assumed too much. I've assumed you'll do your job, not intimidate patients and treat your co-workers with dignity. But everybody's wrong sometimes. So I've come to a conclusion on how to deal with you." She smiled, but it wasn't embracing. "And you have no say in the matter; understood?"

Another quick too-and-throw of the head showed how willing he was. Of course he agreed; he had no option but to agree. He was in deep trouble this time and, unlike normally when she resembled his mother's punishments, this time Cuddy was more like his father. This scared him even more.

She stepped closer to the doorway. He managed to clear his throat and ask the most obvious question.

"And how will you deal with me?"

* * *

T.B.C... 

Awww, I left it on a cliff hanger there didn't I? Not to worry, I'll update soon. In the meantime if you could review I'd be extremely happy. Thanks!


	5. Depression & Acceptance

This is a bit of short chapter I'm afraid. There's a couple of important things that happen though... I know that Cuddy, in the show, is very weak and lets House get away with anything, but I think she would change her tune if her baby (the hospital) was going to loose out because of his foolish ways. So yeah, you'll probably think this is a bit harsh, but you know he does deserve it for what he's done over the years.

Thank you again for all reviewing, drum roll please for: wtlozy, SilvaK, sabu53, labelbasher, ladyschicksal, Psycho Strider, sweetgreuy, Josu2003, whoKMH and GabbyAbby.

Ta-Da! Thanks guys.

* * *

Depression and Acceptance

"She's put me on two day's suspension and _may_ place a letter in my permanent file if I so as lean the wrong way."

Wilson gasped in real shock. He held out a crystal tumbler and proceeded to fill it with some Jack Daniels he had locked away in his drawer. House took it slowly and just looked, looked at it without so much of sniff.

"It's good stuff,"

"I'm sure it is, thanks." He swallowed a good deal of it before placing it on the desk. The voice, usually cocky and cheerful, was pathetically weak. Wilson was worried.

"Want me to talk to her?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he shouted with distress. "I'm fine," his voice shrivelled back to the same whisper as before. "I'm okay with it, really. She had to in the end. I was being an idiot"

"But you're always an idiot. What's changed?"

"There are benefactors, _bigguns_ as well, coming tomorrow. I pushed her over the edge and she only had one option in order to keep the money rolling in."

"So you agree with her decision?"

"Of course not," House said through clenched teeth. "But it was her only choice, I guess."

Wilson and House sat there, preoccupied with the news of Cuddy's new method of reprimanding her less obedient workers. Would it be permanent? No one could really be for certain, but House hoped it was just a show for _them_. Without asking he swallowed the rest of his drinking before pouring another.

"I think I might talk to my lawyer after all. Perhaps he could fit me in when I come back on Friday. What do you think?" Wilson feigned a look of reflection.

"Considering you won't be in for two days I'll say he'll be free. In fact my bet would be he'd be bored out of his mind." He smiled when something occurred to him. "Did you know you're lawsuit percentage has gone up this year?"

"I thought I was still at 40, well I'll be damned. The janitor on the 2nd floor owes me 50 bucks."

"He bet that you couldn't have more than 40 share of hospitals law suits?" House nodded.

"I was a little on the low side during the summer last year, but then along came that family of Jehovah's Witnesses, and bam!" he slapped his hand against the arm of the chair. "I was king of the lawsuits again." He smiled "I think I should get a hat, fourth time in a row you know."

"I still can't see how it's something to be proud of." Wilson added although he was amused by how quickly his friend had returned to his usual self.

"That's because I'm always looking on the bright side of life," House swallowed another gulp of whiskey.

The door to Wilson's office opened and Cameron stepped inside. She looked content, and so House decided she hadn't yet heard the news. Turning to shut the door she then moved further inside.

"Hi," she said both to Wilson and House at the same time. "I knew I'd find you in here." Wilson attempted to speak, but his friend beat him to it.

"Cam-ron," he moaned while showing her his best puppy-dog eyes impression. She stared at him intently.

"What's wrong?" Wilson spoke first.

"He's been put on two days suspension." She glanced first at Wilson before looking back at House. Her response was not what he had predicted.

She giggled.

"What on earth did you do to make that happen?" she came and stood next to him, and spontaneously he hugged her from his seat. With his arms around her legs his head rested on her stomach. She tried not to blush.

"Nothing! She's just picking on me" Cameron brushed her fingers through his hair and sighed. In this case she decided to consult his friend.

"What did he do?"

"Numerous things; he missed his appointment with his lawyer this morning; gave his clinic duty to Chase and paperwork to Foreman; annoyed a nurse for a reason that has not yet been explained and basically insulted Cuddy more than usual."

She expelled another puff of air.

"Is this true?" House, in his current position, just turned his head to look up at her.

"Maybe... but she overreacted." His eyes were terribly good at getting what he wanted. The blue was bewildering, hypnotising almost –to women anyway- and he easily succeeded in getting Cameron on his side.

"I see." She stroked his brown (and very occasionally grey) curls again as a way of acceptance before he turned his head back to the side. The embrace was more comfortable this way. "Well maybe you can do some filing at home; as a way of an apology? Perhaps?" she paused. "Have you even said sorry yet?"

"I didn't think it was wise to say anything in the circumstances. Wilson saw her; she could've killed me with one of her high heels."

Wilson regretfully nodded.

"She was past acceptance mode. I've never seen her that angry before."

"House, you ought to have known better." She muttered. "Maybe, before we go, you should talk to her. Don't expect the suspension to be lifted, because it won't, but an apology may just be a nice thing to do. It's would be unforeseen on her part." Cameron felt his grip become tighter and she stopped her caresses. "What?"

"Don't make me go. She's out of her mind," he looked back up to her. "Do you want me to risk my life for the sake of a request for forgiveness?" Her smile was warm and comforting, just like his hand over hers had been earlier.

"I think it would be a start" He visibly shuddered. "How about, as a thank you from me, I'll stop by the store on the way home and buy some chocolate ice cream and we can have Chinese for dinner?" He tried his best to look crushed in the circumstances.

"Okay,"

"Alright, I'll see you later" He nodded. They kissed lightly on the lips before she left, waving to Wilson on the way out. House grinned like a Cheshire cat before stretching his arms and placing them behind his head. Although he'd closed his eyes in satisfaction he knew that Wilson was watching him.

"That's my girlfriend" he said proudly. Wilson couldn't disagree.

"I know." And he honestly sounded jealous. Spontaneously Wilson said what he really felt. "She's too good for you." House knew that too.

"I know"

"She's intelligent," House's smile was warm as he visualised her.

"And pretty,"

"She's kind,"

"And gorgeous," Wilson snorted but continued anyway.

"She's fantastic at her job,"

"And is fantastic in bed" Wilson stuttered sounds, but no words could be formed. House smiled at how he'd won yet another contest. "Sorry I thought we were trying to outdo it each other with facts we knew about Cameron. You know-"

"Yes," he muttered regretfully. "I know you're competitive by nature." He snatched the Jack Daniels bottle off of his desk and locked it back away. "Why don't you go talk to your lawyer?"

"Jimmy has his fun, has he? Had enough of little old me, so you kick me out? I thought our friendship meant more than that."

"We spent five minutes in a ladies cubical together, I'm not sure our friendship could mean much more." House got up from his seat, grabbed his cane and wandered to the door.

"See ya later Wilson,"

"Bye House."

The fact that his lawyers office was on the other side hospital had been one of the reasons why he never enjoyed seeing him. Another reason was that he didn't like him, and the Lawyer didn't like House. Begrudgingly he knocked twice before entering the office.

"Hi," House said softly before closing the door. His lawyer briefly looked up from putting files in a briefcase and did not smile.

"Dr. House" He sighed and stopped moving before returning his gaze back to the man in front of him. "You missed our appointment today."

"Yeah," he walked closer to the desk and sat opposite him in the chair. Fumbling with his cane he tried not to look at the floor, but he did. "Um, I was wondering if we could rearrange it. Maybe? I completely forgot."

His lawyer was not impressed. The possibility that House could've honestly forgotten about their appointment was very unlikely. For once, however, it was true.

"When do you have in mind? Your malpractice insurance needs to be redone as soon as possible." House glanced back up to look at him.

"Friday, perhaps? I'm not in for the next two days..." he trailed off without a reason. No need for his lawyer to know the ins and outs.

"Uh, it'll have to be a late one... I'm busy with other clients all morning and afternoon." House visibly clenched, but he had no other alternative.

"Sure." The lawyer consulted his diary.

"Half six?" House nodded and stood up.

"Uh, thanks... see you Friday."

House almost ran out of the office and found himself back in the empty corridor. The lights were low and gloomy, making this area of the hospital unnaturally eerie. He also knew that the staff were changing over soon, so nobody would cross he path until the ground floor. Taking the elevator back down, he thought about the day's events and scowled.

He was so stupid sometimes.

With his left hand he involuntarily found his jacket pocket, and the diary within. He wondered whether it had been worthwhile, although on reflection he felt its rewards would reveal themselves soon. He stuffed it back in its place and shook his head.

The elevator pinged and opened; the reception was busy with nurses and doctors milling around the vicinity. He did not make eye-contact with anyone, too busy to notice that Dr. Kennington had briefly smiled at him, or that Cuddy's secretary was scampering after him. Until he reached the first set of doors to her office, that is.

"Dr. House," he called. "Dr. House, you can't... she doesn't want to see you." He paused and turned in step to face the shorter and younger man.

"Why not?"

"She... didn't say." House rolled his eyes and glanced through the two doors... she was sitting unaware at her desk.

"I'm going in anyway." He said confidently and opened the door, much to the secretary's horror. Cuddy glanced upwards and rolled her eyes. But in all honesty she wasn't surprised.

"I did not want to see or speak with you. That's why I told my secretary to tell you to leave me alone." She looked back down at her keyboard, well aware that his presence had caused her to forget her line of thought. Uncharacteristically of him however, House did not shout, or pester, but took a seat opposite in silence. Cuddy sighed and returned her eyesight back to his. "I'm not going back on my word." She stated coolly, while folding her arms on the desk.

"I wasn't asking you to." He replied and breathed out slowly. He was fidgeting again.

"Then why are you here?" She enquired, her voice slowly warming in the otherwise icy atmosphere.

"I wanted to apologise."

Cuddy was lost for words. This clearly wasn't what she'd thought he'd say. In her confusion she snorted out loud, taking the time to tear her gaze from his and save the work on her computer.

"Yeah, alright..."

"No, seriously" he said persistently. "I'm sorry about the whole being a jerk thing lately. I didn't mean to miss an appointment with the lawyer; in fact I've talked to him already about it. We've got a new time."

"I not sure whether that's you talking or Cameron" He scrunched his eyes in frustration. "But this is a bold step, I must admit."

"Uh..." he wasn't sure how to reply. "Thanks."

"She obviously has done you the world of good. If only Cameron was your boss..."

"Eww," he said honestly. "She would be all mean and nasty like you, you mean?"

The apologetic House dissolved in seconds.

"No, you might listen to her."

"If she was you she wouldn't need the low cut..." Her eyebrows reached for the sky. "...I'm gonna stop now. I didn't mean it, I just..."

"Can't help it?" she offered. House sighed again. "The two days suspension will stay, and if you can talk to the nurse _and_ diffuse the situation, then I won't put the letter in your file."

"Okay, I can do that"

"With Cameron by your side I believe you could do anything." He gives her a smile that shows he's not amused.

"Well we can't be single forever," he replied with his tone becoming increasingly menacing. He hadn't really meant for the tables to turn like this, but the comment about Cameron affected him. Cuddy took that as a personal stab, but didn't show it.

"You're too smug when you're happy." This made House laugh. He could not help his emotions.

"I liked you more when you were on fertility meds."

"Liked me?" she snapped but with a smile. "Like touching me, I believe is the correct term."

"Well we all have our slip-ups..." he turned serious. "But I am sorry about earlier... I shouldn't have run in to the ladies', it was unprofessional of me."

"U_nprofessional_? Isn't that your middle name?"

"Actually it's John, but I get your point." He shrugged and got up from his seat. "I'm going now, and you shall not see me for two days. Try not to hang yourself, we have visitors tomorrow."

"I'll grin and bear it. Night House,"

"Night Cuddy"

House wandered out of the office, paused to wish the secretary goodnight, before arriving in the reception. In the time he'd been with Cuddy the group had now dispersed. As he headed to the elevator, the doors opened revealing a young nurse, whom he'd seen on many occasions, but never spoken to. She remained inside, perhaps heading up from the basement. He joined her.

As the doors closed, leaving them both inside, the woman turned to face him and scowled.

"Dr. House?" She asked, although perfectly aware that it was him. He nodded, but was annoyed he would have to make small talk. "You have the book?"

He smiled.

"Sorry?"

"The diary, I would like it back"

"Ah," he faked a sudden realisation. "I haven't got it I'm afraid."

"I've spoken to Cameron, she does not have it. You do."

_Damn_

"How much do you want it back?" He asked softly, the doors opened on the third floor and a doctor, smiled politely, and joined them. The journey to the next floor was silent and quick. House excused himself, but the nurse hastily followed.

"What do you want?" House rolled his eyes, mere metres from his office, and turned to face her.

"Insurance" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Insur- what the hell are you talking about?"

"I am well aware of the pool of knowledge you have about everyone in this hospital. I am also well aware of how you and your fellow team spread rumours –to your advantage- without considering the consequences." She folded her arms and waited. "I need to know that the rubbish that you spread does not concern Cameron or myself. Ever."

"I cannot stop people from spreading rumours, Dr. House. There being free will and all."

"Shame." He muttered and turned away from her, his stride small enough that she could stop him before he entered the office. On the forth limp she tutted and her shoes clicked to reach him.

"Alright," she muttered. "You want me to do what? Stop rumours about you and your girlfriend?"

"It might be nice... on second thoughts the whole diary presents a whole different prospect for me. I could blackmail married doctors," his eyes lit up. "On second thought I don't need you, do I?"

She shrugged.

"Depends on how badly you don't want the rest of the Hospital to know about your social life."

"I don't have a social life."

"That didn't stop us before," she said smiling sinfully. House snorted.

"Before? Before... when?"

"Ah, see... now you're interested."

"Not particularly." He lied. "I'd rather intimidate colleagues with knowledge that they've been doing Nurse Townsend."

"Everyone has _done_ Nurse Townsend... apart from you actually." House was unaware of this; sure the woman was pretty but...

"Even" he pointed to Wilson's door. "Even him?" She nodded. "Actually that's not surprising..." he looked at the dark innards of the conference room. "Chase I knew about... Foreman?" She looked upwards.

"I believe I've seen them talking by the coffee machine a couple of times."

House comically shuddered.

"Oh god, halt the presses, they were _talking_."

"Foreman doesn't talk to anyone, unless he has to... or they write his pay-checks." House smiled.

"You _are_ well informed." She shrugged

"Well? Can I have the book back?"

"No. I feel that we could both gain vital upper ground on our fellow peeps, if we work together."

"You don't work with anyone." House pointed to the conference room.

"I have a team... I work _with_ my team, ergo I work with people."

The nurse laughed.

"Hmm, many dictators would say the same thing. But realistically, they do what you tell them. You do not like working with those of the same... _level_."

"Huh?"

"You're obsessed with control, if someone is higher than you and therefore able to stop you from doing something then you freak out. It's in your nature."

"Thank you for that lovely insight." He mumbled now fully aware that the woman already knew too much about him. "Good night" He turned once again to his office and managed to reach the door handle.

"Uh, look Dr. House," she said softly. "I'll do my best for now, but unless I have the book within a week I'm afraid Cameron will be drenched in... lies"

"Fine." House was defeated. "Let me have my fun for a week, then we'll talk about giving it back. No harm done on either part, alright? I won't tell Cuddy, you won't tell Cuddy... that sort of thing."

The nurse smiled.

"I can deal with that." The doors to the elevator pinged open once more and Cameron exited. She looked tired and with her coat on and satchel across her body was ready to leave. House saw her immediately and smiled. The nurse, always inquisitive peered over her shoulder before moving away in the opposite direction. "Good night Dr. House."

"Night," he replied but was already unaware of her presence since Cameron had arrived. They were soon standing together outside his office, and the nurse was nowhere to be seen. "Hey,"

"Hey," she replied equally softly. They walked into the dark room and she watched him collect his things. "You spoke to Cuddy?" He turned to face her and nodded like a school boy.

"And made an appointment with my Lawyer. How fantastic am I?"

She grinned.

"Absolutely fantastic." His grey rucksack was on the floor beside her so she passed it to him. He already had a handful of journals and work to throw inside. "Is that your work?" Again he nodded.

"Of course. I'm catching up on the files that I needed to do and writing up an old case." Her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Writing up an old case? To publish?"

"To publish" he confirmed. "I thought, you know, my work has gone unnoticed for a while. It may be, uh, exciting."

"You've never found writing exciting." She concluded with crossed arms. "Are you trying to impress someone?"

"You, always" he replied with a smirk. "But no, I'm doing it for me."

"For reassurance?" she asked cautiously. But House wasn't even sure himself. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It will take some time to write. It's something to do."

"It's something to do..." Cameron repeated to herself before shaking her head. "No. This must be worth more than that. Dr. Gregory House never does something just because it occupies him for a while. There is always a greater objective."

"You think you know me so well" House replied while placing his bag on his shoulder. "Perhaps there are still things that you need to learn."

"So, this isn't anything but a time-wasting opportunity?"

"Nope." A smile began to appear on his face. "You're right. I'm doing it to impress Miss Cuddy."

"Of course you are, and I suspected as such." He walked over to face her.

"You do know me too well."

"What about me? Do you know me too well?"

House opened the door to his office again, and like a gentleman, allowed Cameron to leave first. He locked it with his key before they began to walk together, side by side.

"I'll never know you well enough." He said honestly. "But I'm always open to learning more."

He grabbed her hand and held it tight. There was no one around so he could try to be romantic without worrying about prying eyes. It surprised Cameron, but nether-the-less she enjoyed the warmth the hand-holding gave her.

"You're being mushy" She decided, but this didn't cause House to let go. On the contrary, he held her more tightly.

"Sometimes I like being mushy." Cameron laughed and pressed the button for the elevator.

"No you don't" She said smiling. House chuckled. The door opened and he pushed Cameron to the side playfully and jumped inside pressing the button for the door to close urgently. But she still made it in time.

House felt her soft fists pummel him in the chest teasingly as the doors closed. They were alone. Instead of trying to move away, he wrapped both hands around her, his cane leaning against the wall, and hugged her. She relented and enjoyed the embrace. His sappy behaviour was not frowned upon tonight but enjoyed as Cameron knew, all too well, that it was a rare delight.

And she wondered, as his lips found her neck, whether they would forget to buy the ice-cream tonight. She nibbled at his skin causing pink blotches to appear and laughed.

Of course she was right.

* * *

Here we are again at the end of another chapter. Thanks for reading, please review if you can! xx 


	6. Food Cravings

Hey! I'm going to pre-warn you now. This chapter is a little different as some of the chapter doesn't focus on Cameron or House. It's a little different but I hope you'll still like it. Actually review at the end and tell me whether you like it or not. It's nice to know what you think. As Always

Thanks everyone who reviewed: You're all legends in your own right.

On with the story...

* * *

Food Cravings

Da-dum. Da-dum.

House's fingers tapped the rhythm out onto his desk subconsciously. 5 weeks ago he had written his article and thought little about since today. He had chosen to explore a case that had affected him; Foreman and the stupid marijuana growing police officer. Primary amoebic meningoencephalitis.

Although he chose to remove his personal feelings towards to the case, he would leave the emotional and moral side of things to Cameron if she ever thought about writing one herself, he did allow the readers to gain a glimpse to what was torturing him. As much as he'd tried otherwise, they were an unconventional family.

It had caused him to make unlike House decisions because of it.

The downward spiral of the surrounding problems that plagued them was also mentioned. House desperately tried to stick to the relevant medical facts; but had understood that everything that happened in the two days were more than significant.

Cameron had been his proof-reader, and had found it odd to discover how frank House could be about some aspects and how involved others had been. Cuddy too had been surprised by the House's actions. The idea of House writing anything was amusing and she had told him so.

Wilson, a great friend, laughed in his face.

He sighed and noticed that the tune he'd been beating out with his right hand was not unrelated. Yesterday the rapid pulse of a foetus' heart echoed in his ears. With the Doppler placed firmly on Cameron's abdomen the grainy black and white ultrasound proved the baby was growing brilliantly.

Dr. Kennington had been reassuring; once the heartbeat is heard the chances of miscarriage is greatly reduced.

Never before had he been at the epicentre of such a miracle. They had not told anyone, apart from Daniel, about the baby and therefore the miracle so far was secretly exciting too. He smiled to himself.

"Dr. House,"

"Catherine," The nurse wandered in through his office door, glancing suspiciously at the empty conference room to her left, and placed a piece of paper on his desk.

"Where's the rest of your department?"

"Hmm?" he was too busy reading the list written neatly on the paper now in his hands. "Oh, you mean them... Working"

"Oh," In the silence she read, upside-down, an interesting article on under House's forearm. "Yours?"

He lifted his arm and pushed it forward with his fingers.

"Read it if you want." She picked it up and looked at the page. "So you chose to blackmail Newman. Brave of you wasn't it?" He glanced at her but she didn't look up from her reading.

"I took your advice and sent an anonymous letter. His fellow told me that his wife sent him divorce papers yesterday."

"Ouch."

"Yeah" she did look at him this time. "Well the bastard shouldn't have a mistress."

"Ah, I see." He snatched back his article and swapped it with the paper. "Well I'm afraid to say that our acquaintance will be drawing to a close soon. In fact, today, tonight to be precise"

"The thing you didn't want anyone to know about?"

"Yes," he grumbled. "_The thing_"

"Going to tell me?" He looked at her amused, before shaking his head.

"That would be stupid. If I told you before everyone else then I wouldn't be telling people, you would be. And if I wanted you to tell people I would've told you ages ago."

"That makes sense. Tell me later then?" He rolled his eyes.

"I guess."

There was a pause.

"Are you dying?"

"What!?" he snapped. "No, of course not. Thanks Caroline, do I look like I'm dying?"

"No. Just trying to guess"

"Yeah well," he got up slowly and picked up his cane to point at the door. "Go guess somewhere else." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, see ya later."

She left as he reached the glass door leading to the conference room. He wandered past the desk and bookcases and grabbed his red mug. Pouring some coffee he sat down at the table and looked over the scattered files.

Man, 34, insomnia, twitching: a neurological problem. House had sent them to get an MRI, but now wished that he'd kept Cameron back. He wanted to tell Wilson and Cuddy now.

Since they had known, nearly three months ago, House had never had the urge to blurt it out. He liked the secrecy, the running off to appointments and talking in codes. But now once the baby's heart had started to beat he couldn't wait to spread the news.

What had he been thinking? It did not take all three of them to sit in on an MRI. House swallowed the rest of his coffee in one, grabbed his cane and headed out the door. The next door on the right was Wilson's.

He knocked twice, hard.

"I'm with a patient" was the muffled response. House sighed and opened the door slightly. Four eyes glared at him with the same intensity, but like normal, he did not acknowledge this.

"Uh, free in 10?" he asked.

"House, get out of here!"

"Meet me in Cuddy's office in 10 minutes... please." He looked at the uncomfortable patient and smiled sympathetically. "Sorry" He closed the door again and headed to the MRI room.

The man was lying down inside the white dome/tube shaped object as the beeping and monotonous drone of the machine displayed pictures on the monitors behind the glass window. Chase, Cameron and Foreman all sat at their respective computers each looking at different parts of the brain. Nothing so far had shown any abnormalities, and this made his symptoms that more interesting.

Chase sighed and pressed a button on the keyboard.

"Well, isn't this a lot of fun?" he mused while beginning to spin on his office chair, half-way round his rotation was stopped, by a cane.

"I can always get you more time in the clinic if you prefer," House replied. The other two doctors looked at him in the reflection of the pane of glass.

"How do you sneak in like that?" Foreman replied before he too pressed a button on his keyboard. House shrugged.

"I'm a sneaky guy." He pulled the back of Cameron's chair, which she didn't find amusing due to the fact she was still studying their patient. She rolled into the back of him softly and he leant over to speak to her. "Need to borrow you for a minute." She crossed her arms and gave a very good _'I'm not amused'_ look.

"I'm busy."

"I'm sure the bored wallaby won't mind covering for a bit." Chase snorted, but House ignored him. Had he not been in a rush to get Cameron out of there, he would've chosen an excellent come-back. Instead however he kept his attention on his girlfriend. "Cuddy wants to talk to us."

"Fine, the MRI is clean by the way" House pushed the chair back towards the desk, letting Cameron to finally press the return key.

"I noticed." He mumbled, perplexed himself. "I do believe a good old Lumbar-Puncture is in order." Foreman spun on his chair.

"Care to place a wager?" House shook his head.

"I'm not feeling the vibes as of yet, and I sure as hell haven't consulted my lucky eight ball either. I'm not in the mood to lose any money." The other doctor tilted his head, he himself was not sure of the diagnosis but it amused him that his boss too had no idea.

Cameron got up and the pair left, following the corridor around to the elevators.

"So what does she want?"

"Nothing," House replied equally casually. "I thought we could tell her and Wilson our little secret." Cameron raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh. We can show them that fuzzy grey ultrasound I know you've got stashed in your purse if ya want." She laughed as they entered the lift.

"How did you know?"

"Well it's not on either of our fridges." He mumbled in reply. They both stopped talking as they were joined by other doctors, who followed them through the clinic. They sidestepped through the glass-doors and he Cameron looked at the secretary at the desk.

"Is she bus-" But House had already marched on through to her office. She shrugged before following him. Wilson was sitting opposite Cuddy, both looking a little confused.

"And you told Wilson to come into my office because...?" Cuddy asked from behind her desk, arms appropriately folded across her chest. House smiled.

"Thought he could catch up," he staggered over to the spare chair and sat down. Cameron stood behind him, although Wilson tried to offer his chair.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"But soon everyone will be offering seats to you. You might as well get used to it" He added with a Cheshire cat grin. Wilson stared but stood anyway, causing Cameron to sit down with a blush on her cheeks.

"Have you anything to catch up on specifically?" Cuddy hinted, ignoring his last words believing he was being sexist or something of that nature.

"Well," he quickly glanced at Cameron, who in turn returned the gaze before he continued. "Hmm... dum de dum de dum," He tutted occasionally, and looked around the room. "Hard to put it into words really,.."

"Put what into words?" Cuddy asked, letting one arm graze the desk while the other moved to support her chin. "Are you going to do some clinic duty? Work, you're going to do your job properly?"

"No," he said chuckling, "Nothing like that, and it's more of-"

"I'm pregnant" Cameron said loudly, aware that if she hadn't said it they would be there for hours. Cuddy spluttered half-words in response; she wasn't expecting those words to enter the conversation.

Wilson was the first to recover, he was standing behind House.

"You're pregnant, with, with," he pointed to House and cringed. "His baby?" House snorted and turned to his friend.

"Yes, my baby. I wouldn't be here otherwise, would I?"

"That's debateable," Cuddy whispered, before clearing her throat. "Uh, whe- when did, when are you due?"

"End of March" Cameron replied now letting the grin she'd been suppressing since she had heard the news appear on her face. "I'm three months pregnant."

"Wow," Cuddy smiled, before grinning foolishly and getting up from her seat. It was nano-seconds before she held the other woman in her arms. "Congratulations!" The hug became a tight squeeze, "I'm so happy for you"

Wilson smiled and tapped House on the shoulder respectfully.

"Congrats," And, it was rare for Wilson to see it, he smiled like a little boy.

"Thanks Jimmy"

"I would hug you, but then I would have to endure homosexual jokes for the next month. Handshake?" House's smile turned to a smirk.

"Is that what you call _it_ now?" Wilson scowled and moved over to Cameron instead.

"Congratulations Cameron," Cuddy finally let go, letting the other doctor to embrace her warmly. She, albeit hesitantly, swapped places with the Oncologist. House was already prepared: standing with open hands.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Aw Cuddy, no hug for me?" He said with a treacle-like expression. Slowly she moved forward and opened her arms too.

"I'm happy for you too, House" she replied softly. As quickly as she could she retreated and stood next to Wilson who was smiling.

"We should celebrate, do something, go out for dinner" He said looking at the other three. "...Dinner, tonight?" House and Cameron looked at each other.

"Sure,"

"I'm always up for free food," House added honestly. "Do we have to invite the wombat and Dr. Bling, or can we lie to them?"

"Yes, I want to invite them" Cameron replied, turning to Wilson. "...If that's alright?"

"Of course, it's your celebration. I'm just the suggestee" Cameron smiled.

"That's great... Wilson, I mean, actually do you want to be the organiser as well? It's just that I need to get a couple of things don-"

"Of course, no problem... the new Italian that opened up a few blocks away looks nice, I'll book that."

"Thanks, I'm gonna go and tell Chase and Foreman the news, coming House?" He winced.

"I guess..." Cameron reached out for his hand and pulled him towards the door before she turned to face the other pair and smiled.

"He wants to, really. He loves being centre of attention." House growled at her, to which she grinned at and then left the room.

Cuddy looked at Wilson and Wilson looked at Cuddy. Between them they had little idea of what was going on anymore, their whole world had just been uprooted and placed on its head –somewhere in the centre of Asia. The bubbly, unbelievable relationship that had blossomed from an unsocial, sarcastic, boss and his pretty, charming employee had evolved once more.

Wilson shook his head, still a little baffled by what had just happened in his boss' office.

"7 alright for you?" he asked in a dry, uncomfortable voice.

"Yes, it's fine." Cuddy replied clutching the chair in front for support. In seconds her soft and gentle face tightened and she frowned at her oncologist. "What the hell just happened?"

"Um, House announced he was having a baby with Cameron"

"Dr. Gregory House, the one who hates everybody and makes it his job to destroy the running of this hospital? The same doctor who impressively states that he has the most law suits against him than anyone else?"

"Unless we've uncovered a pretty good impersonator..."

"Jesus Christ." Cuddy mumbled. "Too early to drink?"

"Uh..."

"I'm going to get a large cappuccino and a slice of chocolate cake. Coming?"

Wilson sighed and scratched his neck.

"Make that two"

The two doctors moved through the complex arrangement of desks and immovable objects, by-passing the reception that was overflowing with files that Cuddy really needed to keep track of, and moved upstairs to the cafeteria. It was quiet enough for them to buy and sit pretty darn quickly. And, for once, they could choose where to sit rather than fight off others for the space by the bins.

They sat by a large window looking out onto the rest of the hospital. Wilson made the arrangements for tonight while Cuddy scoffed down half a fudge cake. The dean was allowed to wolf down food once in a while, it was in her contract.

"This is a turn up for the books," Wilson muttered while reaching for two tubes of sugar and pouring the contents into his plastic beaker.

"Hmm..." she replied while putting her own drink to her lips. A mouthful was swallowed before she continued. "I never thought House, out of three of us, would be the one to have a child first."

"I, and probably everyone else who knows him, would have to agree with you. He isn't your typical father character."

"But that doesn't mean he won't make a good dad."

"I didn't say that," Wilson replied, confused by what route this conversation had taken. "I'm just agreeing with you. In my opinion I thought you'd be the first to surprise us with a pregnancy." She snorted to cover herself. This was the last thing they should be talking about right now; her motherhood status wasn't safe ground to be treading. But, for a reason unknown to her, she let it proceed.

"I, having been single for the longest amount of time, would be the person you would've picked. Why?"

"You'd be a good mom," he said honestly. "You look after this," he opened his arms to imply the hospital. "And can control a doctor who behaves like a five year old most of the time."

"I imagine him more of an eight year old," she said smiling. "I thought you would have the greatest chance, you being married and all."

"And divorced, and then married and divorced, and then soon to be all over again." Wilson sighed and toyed with the empty sugar packet in his hand. The grains of sugar left inside made a light scratching sound. "Children would have just made the whole situation a lot tougher. Although we probably would've tried harder to keep the relationship together, for their sake, I'm not sure that's wise to be in a partnership for the wrong reasons"

"You think children are not good enough reasons?"

"I'm saying that children should not be there just so you can stay together. I don't want kids unless I know for sure they would grow up without a divorce looming over their heads." Another pause for thought. "You want kids?"

She nodded truthfully.

"It's not the right time, but soon, yes." She replied. Without going into unnecessary details Cuddy had displayed her vulnerability, she had tried, oh god she'd tried. But the little stick just would not show two lines. Her stomach lurched painfully and she pushed the half eaten cake away. "I've eaten too much too quickly."

Wilson took a far healthier approach and chose to slowly cut of a small piece with the side of his fork.

"You want to be in a relationship first?" she sighed and shook her head.

"Not necessarily... I want to be settled, and right now I feel more like I'm jumping from problem to problem. I'm honestly stressed out."

"You should take a break," Cuddy smirked and looked out the window for a breather.

"I have far too many people depending on me. I can't just _take_ a break." Wilson let his fork clatter onto the china plate and he sighed in agreement.

"You should make time though. For god sake Lisa you don't even have every Sunday off" She was surprised that he'd used her first name; only twice before could she recall him using it. Once was at his last wedding, and the time before that it was at their first social meeting.

"People still get ill on weekends; I should be here if something happens."

"You have people to steer the ship for a while. She won't go under if their captain decides to play around of crazy golf."

"Crazy being the operative word... without this" another pair of open hands to gesture her building "I think I'd have a mental breakdown."

"You should make time."

Cuddy agreed, but did not mention it. Far too many people, including her old therapist, told her to learn to relax. Learn? She was too busy doing things, doing things on behalf of the greater good.

_Greater good_

Oh, how she envied House momentarily and with added venom too. He was the man who was far easier to hate than like, but now had a wonderful relationship with a beautiful, intelligent and caring partner who was expecting his baby. He had never cared for anyone but himself before, the opposite of her disposition, and yet look where his path had led? Directly to where she'd wanted to be along.

Envy was not a pleasant emotion, but she wore it well.

Cuddy, now sulking, picked up her mug and swallowed the contents easily. Wilson watched her attentively but did not stop her from leaving the table, even if her excuse (work) was a better reason for her to stay. She hoped that tonight would be a greater success.

As the bright lights of the city glowed in the dark surroundings six doctors sat around a round wooden table with large glasses in their hands and smiles on their faces. Some were genuine, but two were fakes. Dearest Cuddy amused herself with concocting new cocktails and Foreman counted down in minutes to the time at which it would be polite to leave. Hours had passed since Cameron had burst in on him and Chase, conducting yet another experiment without the supervision of their mentor. At first he'd been genuinely shocked, it had never occurred to him that the relationship had ever developed into more than a fling, but obviously it was more than that now. Although he had reservations still about House's character and his flaws, he wished them happiness and good luck.

They would need it.

He glanced at the 'IT' couple who were sharing a private joke, to which Foreman prayed would never fall on his ears, and sighed into his half-empty glass of red wine. Enjoyable would not be the first word that came to his mind if he had to describe the meal. Nice, perhaps, but nothing more. Taking a swig he swallowed his share in a mouthful before placing it down on the cotton table-cloth.

"Want a refill?"

The dizzy cheeriness of his fellow colleague was a little nauseating, but he did shove the glass in his direction. Chase smiled and emptied the bottle into both their glasses and returned it to the bucket beside him.

"Thanks," Foreman replied, his tone equally cheery and therefore suspicious. On his right side Cuddy was tasting a mixture of vodka and something bright blue, the result of which had been disastrous, as her cheeks swelled in a less that feminine fashion. While the group chucked, he returned his gaze back to the longest serving fellow and concluded that the number of fake smiles on the table had just increased to three.

Of course, it was not hard at all to think why the happy-go-lucky Australian was doing his best to keep up appearances in the circumstances. He had always had his heart set on Cameron: the cute, young co-worker, who had slept with him while high. What was not to like?

He laughed quietly before grabbing a piece of Focaccia from the centre bowl and plopping it into a dish of Olive oil and balsamic vinegar. Wilson was smiling, but he usually was. His friend was happy, and in turn this made the oncologist happier. Although he himself was now at the bitter and grizzly end of another divorce... and was openly living in a hotel. Foreman tasted the sweet tang of the soaked bread and chewed slowly. Maybe Wilson wasn't so happy after all.

And that left Cuddy. The cold-hearted woman who had finally put House on the straight and narrow, for now at least. She was playing with her cocktail stick while talking to House about something boring, he could tell this just from the furrowed eyebrows of his boss, and noticed she too was finding the conversation particularly dislikeable.

But then House laughed, which in turn made the others stop chatting and stare before Cuddy joined in on the light chuckle.

So it had been a joke.

Apparently a long, drawn out one, but amusing none-the-less. The once separated conversations now merged into a large discussion, to which Foreman had no idea of the subject matter. And yet he was still asked his opinion.

"What do you think Foreman?" Cameron asked; her fingers wrapped around a glass tumbler that contained nothing more deadly than cranberry juice.

House answered for him.

"He has no idea what we're talking about Allie; I assume he's more concerned with our patient." No one else had been as surprised to hear the term of endearment so he assumed it had been used at least once before. Instead Foreman snorted and began to look away, until he saw a slight glint in the other man's eye. He prided himself on being able to read people well so this was something he could not by-pass.

"Are you in a betting mood now?" he asked, still a little cautious. He had been known to be wrong.

House's lips twisted; tightly closed to show indifference before they now slowly curved upwards at the edges.

"You'll have less money in your pocket tomorrow if you carry on this trend of yours."

"I'm sure that I have good enough reasons to doubt yours," Foreman replied, his voice cool and unconcerned by the drop in everyone else's jaws.

"I'm not going to stop you from giving me you money. I'm no fool" the pair exchanged a smile and Foreman wondered whether House had shown some respect in his. But he soon brushed it off.

"50?"

"100?"

"Alright, what do you think it is?"

House took a napkin and elbowed Cameron in the side.

"Need your lipstick," she groaned but complied with his wish. Soon a word, or two, Foreman could not see properly to tell, had been smudged onto the paper. It was folded and passed to Cuddy. "If I'm right, which I am, you have proof. But I think you should have your own diagnosis. Maybe run some more... blood cultures?"

"Doubting yourself already, House?"

"Of course not, but Cuddy here wants you to learn something while working with me. Here's your chance." Cuddy growled at House while placing the napkin inside her tiny black handbag. On his other side Chase picked up his drink and downed the rest of it before placing a hand on Foreman's shoulder.

"Good luck," he muttered. He clearly had already drawn his own conclusions about who was going to win this bet. Foreman grunted in reply and looked down distastefully at Chase's grip which was immediately then removed. But already the Wombat was no longer the object of his thoughts, it was the Dean. Why was the woman so unhappy?

Unfortunately, Wilson was distracting her with an anecdote of his own so he could not see her true expression. But he assumed it was a mixture of boredom, fatigue and a little of wanting to be in her office working. She was a lot like him in that nature. They both enjoyed accomplishing goals quickly and efficiently.

Wilson smiled at him, and in a friendly gesture picked up his glass and tilted towards him. Another acknowledgement of his deed and that everyone else had thought it was risky. Foreman nodded with a plain gaze, and decided he enjoyed the feeling of going against the tide.

The plates for the meal were now being cleared by two young, careless waiters before everyone ordered desserts. Cameron had already started salivating when on the next table a woman had ordered a bittersweet chocolate soufflé.

"Make that two," House said while passing over his menu. Chase chose a clean, palatable mango sorbet, which Wilson counteracted with a cheesecake. Foreman and Cuddy did not ask for anything apart from two large black coffees.

The table went quiet.

"So, who else have you told?" Chase asked with a beaming smile.

"My brother," Cameron replied easily while tilting her head to the side. "No one else yet" House grabbed his glass of whisky and swished the contents around the glass.

"You haven't told your parents yet?" Wilson blurted out uncharacteristically before clearing his throat. "House, you haven't told your mom and dad?"

"I haven't told my mom either," she explained with sweetness that Chase had been implying all night without the same success. Again House and Cameron held hands and shared a flicker of a gaze. Foreman had already summed up their boss's feelings as he stared back at his friend. _'Don't go there'_ was very clearly etched in the icy blue eyes.

"I wasn't going to just spring it on them," House said softly. "I thought rather than just blurt it out over the phone, or hell, just tell them when the baby's born, I'd tell them in person."

"Yeah," Cuddy sneered. "You love meeting them and all. It won't be a problem." She shook her head, while Wilson looked back and forth between both his friends and tried to grab her hand, but she was already leaving her seat. "I'm going to get some fresh air," before heading out onto the patio at the back of the restaurant. Cameron's shoulders collapsed and she and Wilson both went to stand.

"I should..."

"No... I'll go," Wilson said sadly. "She's had too much to drink," His napkin found the table. Somewhere deep inside of Foreman lurched and before he could think of something proper to say he was standing up.

"Why don't you stay? You've all got deserts coming and I need some fresh air too." The oncologist shrugged and pulled the paper back onto his lap while Foreman ignored the amused look that House was watching him with.

Quickly weaving his way through full parties of people, he pushed the swing doors that opened onto a small square courtyard paved with cream stone and a couple of wooden benches. Cuddy was sitting down on the nearest one.

"I did not expect you to be the person the table would send." She stated as Foreman moved towards her.

"I didn't think it would be polite to send a happy person out here, when clearly we're both in the same state"

"You're overly maternal too, huh?"

Foreman hadn't been expecting that.

"Uh, no..." he sighed loudly and played with a stone by his shiny black brogues. "I'm not happy though"

"Clearly," she replied hugging a small shoal tightly around her shoulders. "Because House has found happiness and you haven't? Or are you just angry that Cameron's teenage crush ended pleasantly?"

"You certainly haven't mulled this over," Foreman dryly mumbled before sitting on the other end of the bench. "Maternal huh?"

Foreman was the last person she thought she'd be talking too.

"I uh..." She looked up into the starless sky before closing them and letting her body slump. Another intake of breath later she looked into his eyes. "Miscarried a month ago"

"Oh. My. God" Her eyes found the floor and she nodded with a sad smile.

"Yeah. I've had three attempts too. First two didn't even take." He was honestly upset for her; no one should go through the pain of what she must be feeling. Especially since the results of what she'd always wanted was being shown off at the table inside.

"Jeez." He couldn't really say anything else. It occurred to him, however, that he shouldn't have to say anything as he shouldn't be sitting on the bench in the first place. Foreman curled his fingers around his knees and blew out a puff of air. "Are you sure you want to be telling me this?"

"Of course not, but I'm drunk and you're here." She had a good point. "And neither of us wants to be sitting at that table any longer, so enjoy the break while it lasts." She smiled at him briefly, shook her loose curls out of her eyes and leant back further into the seat. "Unless you do want to be in there?"

"No." He winced at how harsh that sounded, even on his ears. "...I like them, don't get me wrong, but I'd rather talk to my own friends."

"And that kind of talk won't get you anymore... but I see your point. It's not hard to see how much you despise House."

"I don't despise him, I just... don't want to be him."

"And spending time with him makes this happen?" she asked with a tilted head.

"When I'm with him I see some of my flaws are that same as his. I keep seeing myself every time I look at him. And that," he said truthfully. "Scares me"

She shrugged.

"You are nothing like him. But, I'm sure Cameron has already convinced you of that. I can honestly say that seeing yourself in House isn't as bad as you might think."

"I'm not gaining his qualities either" Foreman said still looking out in front of him.

"You don't think you're a good diagnostician?"

"I think I could be better." Cuddy smiled.

"You've noticed a weakness and you obviously want to change that. That's at least one House flaw you don't seem to have."

"I..." He paused and slapped his thighs with bare and now cold hands. He turned to look at her and smirked. "You're deflecting..."

"Yes I am" she replied exchanging a smirk of her own. "And unless you feel like making a donation it will stay that way."

"Don..." he stuttered, trying to see, hoping to see, a hint of a joke in what she'd just said. "Donation... you want...?" he pointed to his chest and his next breath caught in his throat.

Until Cuddy pushed his shoulder with an open palm and began to giggle uncontrollably. Foreman only joined in so that he could inhale some more oxygen that his brain had been deprived of for a few moments.

"Foreman, seriously?!" she spluttered out of curiosity. "You thought I would just spring it on you like that?" she giggled again.

"Uh..."

"God no, I mean I couldn't even ask Wilson and we've known each other, closely, for years. I'm your boss' boss for god sake!"

"But you're drunk?"

"I'm not _that_ drunk" she replied with a forced sober-like tone. "How do you not have girlfriend? You look so adorable when you're scared." She smiled and tapped him on the shoulder before leaving her seat.

"You were going to ask Wilson?" his eyebrows furrowed and, turning on the spot to face him, she sighed.

"Yeah, I was... I was going to ask House as well at one point... which would have made things now very awkward." Foreman could not let that go.

"House, seriously? You don't, like, like him ... do you?"

"Like, like him?" She chuckled. "No, I don't think I've ever liked him in that sense" Foreman shook his head and smiled. "Good genes though" He ignored the last part.

"I don't believe that."

"Well then don't" She muttered. "But let me set you straight. House liked me; I didn't like him in college."

"But you still...?" he winced. "Okay, I don't want to know, but I assume you did. Okay, now I'm scarred for life" She laughed again.

"You shouldn't delve further; you'll only have nightmares..."

"Interesting"

"No it isn't." Cuddy replied hastily. "Not for you anyway. Let's go back inside." She walked ahead of him but Foreman quickly caught up before reaching the door back into the restaurant.

Foreman watched his boss's boss enter in front of him, a smile already on her face. She was an excellent actress and he admired her. He hoped he could acquire some of her qualities and ditch the flaws he already gained from being around House. But life was never fair.

And he, just like the woman in front of him, would have to live with it.

* * *

Another chapter completed. What do you think? 


	7. Motion Sickness

Hello again!

Before you start reading I have to make a drastic change to House's living quarters. Pop! House now has a study! That's right, with practice and a quirky imagination I can build rooms in an instant. This 'study' is quite important (you'll see why later) so it has to exist otherwise we could have to do something even more drastic to House and Cameron, like make them move. And we all know that House doesn't like change. The study is just off the hallway on the right just past the 'cupboard thing' and before the bathroom. There we go.

Now while I put away my DIY tools you can read the story. Oooh and thanks to everyone reviewed the last chapter: sabu53, Psycho Strider, bibleboymary4ever, GabbyAbby, sweetgreuy, KittyX1981, Limaccia, Josu2003, geminiginny, chloeeleanor, SilvaK

You're all stars!

* * *

Motion Sickness

It had been a long day. Cameron had been tied up with their last patient's family, and their distinct hatred for House and Foreman meant that only she and Chase could deal with them. Sometimes she hoped, just once, that House could be in this position. Then she could go home early, watch endless amounts of afternoon television and eat a tub of Ben and Jerry's.

She could kill for a pint of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream.

But Cameron was finally walking up the street towards House's apartment, its green door already in sight. The left window was glowing from the assortment of lights that he always had on, and she could hear the faint murmur of The O.C. he'd TIVo-ed yesterday.

"Hi" She called out while kicking the door shut behind her. In her hands she held a paper bag filled with groceries. House was lying comfortably on the sofa, and with a turn of his head he could see her over the back of it.

"Hey" He answered with a smile while trying to look through the paper and find out what she'd bought. Cameron trotted through to the kitchen only pausing to kiss House on the forehead. Mid-kiss she noticed how he'd discarded a medical journal on the coffee table. The medical journal that contained his article to be precise. It surprised her that he would read his own work, but on second thought she doubted it was because he was proud. He'd probably spotted something irregualar in his writing, something no one else would read into. She sighed and began to unpack.

House heard, rather than saw, several polystyrene trays land on the wooden table and some airy packets of something... green –probably.

"What's for dinner?"

"Moroccan Chicken," Not green then, probably red peppers instead. He decided to get up and join her.

"Want some help?" With a cane in hand, he made it slowly to the counter where she was unpacking, watching for some acknowledgment she was listening.

But he didn't think she was. In fact when she glanced up from the jar of cumin seeds she jolted a little on finding him so close.

"Uh-no..." she sighed. "Sorry what did you say?"

"Help," he replied with a smile. "Did you want any?" Her face crinkled slightly as she thought about the proposition before it turned into a smirk.

"You're offering?" but Cameron did not wait for an answer and passed him a small, sharp knife. He took the handle carefully while she cleared away a space and threw over the chicken. She busied herself with the large saucepan and cutting up vegetables. It didn't take long for the ingredients to join together and start to simmer in the pan.

It already smelt delicious. With the lid on, however, House could not help but occasionally peek inside. Her delicate, soapy fingers slapped his and she scowled.

"One hour" she stated before drying her hand on a tea towel.

"Fine," he thought for a moment before looking back at Cameron, a warm smile etched on his gruff features. "Wait here," he moved quickly back into the sitting room and picked up his backpack. Pulling out a small blue gift bag he returned to her and passed it over. "Here,"

Her eyebrows twitched as she collected the little bag from within his hold and peered inside. There was tissue paper blocking her view. She delved her fingers inside anyway. It was easy to pull out the present and it was small enough to fit in her hand. Not what she'd been expecting, especially considering she already had at least one in her possession.

She tossed the metal object back and forth in her hand before looking back into the blue eyes. Obviously she'd missed something in the conversation, or she was losing the plot.

"A key," she murmured. "I already have a key to you place." He rolled his eyes.

"I changed the locks." Her neatly trimmed eyebrow shot upwards. "Allie," he said distastefully, snatching back the key in her loose grasp. In his pocket was a silver key-ring. He quickly attached them to each other before passing it back. "A new key and a key-ring to put a _few_ of your old keys on"

"Right" she said closing her fingers again. "Thanks" House growled and walked out of the kitchen, bottle of beer already in his hand. He found the sofa and plopped himself on it theatrically before staring at her. She joined him, but sat on the edge of her seat and turned to face him properly. "What?"

"I'm asking you to move in with me," he exhaled puff of air. "Jeez you made it so complicated. Maybe I should've written you a letter, maybe then..." Cameron cut him off with a kiss on the lips, fighting the urge to also thump him in the chest.

Sarcastic bastard, he ruins every special moment.

"You mean it?" she said softly, as they held each other in quite an uncomfortable embrace.

"Of course I mean it; I wouldn't have said it otherwise." He poked her belly gently and smiled. "How else are we both meant to raise her if we don't live in the same house?"

"There are many other ways to-" He growled again before kissing her back in mid-word.

"Shut up" he added, before brushing her cheeks with his thumbs. Again he looked at her. "I'm converting the study" She nodded. Clearly that had to happen unless the nursery was planning on being their living room as well. "What I mean is Wilson has found some people to paint it."

"I could, we could..."

"Let's not attempt anything we know we can't finish" he said honestly. He slouched back into his original position on the sofa and swallowed a good mouthful of beer. "Can you move in next week- this week...end?"

"Try and stop me"

Cameron snuggled against him, his left arm pulling her close while she curled her legs beneath her. They may have had a complicated relationship at first; boss and employee, young and old were all valid names for what they had. But now they were Lovers, and soon-to-be parents.

It was beautiful. It was comfortable. It was love.

"What colour are you painting the nursery?" House gave her a look that suggested he hadn't the foggiest.

"Probably a garishly-sweet pink, why?"

"You make it sound delightful... you sure you don't want to go for a safe yellow? There's still a chance it might be a b-" He pinched the skin on her bicep and she squeaked. _Alright, alright, you think it's a girl still._ She thought and decided on a different tactic. "She may not be a flowery pink kind of girl." He snorted but let go of the skin between his fingers and stroked it gently.

"Were you?"

"Um" of course she was. Her earliest memory was of her walking into her room with a stuffed pink pony that could blend in easily with the wallpapered walls.

"I'll take that as a yes..." he replied.

"She might take after you... did you have pink walls?"

No, every home they'd lived in had been bland white. Or possibly magnolia, his memory was a little fuzzy. Not even a music poster graced a wall as it made it look untidy; he'd learned that the hard way.

"No" He stiffened slightly as another vision occupied his mind. He could see his dad shouting, for something he'd done wrong, again.

'_Won't you ever learn to do as you're told, boy?'_

He shook his head and looked down to Cameron who had noticed the change and was busy caressing his shirt. It was comforting. Nice.

"Can we go shopping for baby things soon?" she said.

"Yeah" She was busily tracing the outline of the letters sewn onto his red tee that was partly covered by the white shirt. His skin tingled even though she was still a layer of clothing away and he wondered whether she was aware of this.

Cameron paused to look up at him and stopped touching his shirt in favour of finding his neck. It was warm and his Carotid artery was beating under her fingertips.

"You alright?" He managed a small smile and nodded. Uncurling her legs she sat up properly and took House's left hand into her grasp and played with his fingers, then his palm and wrist. He watched her carefully.

"What are you doing?" he asked before she placed her lips on top of his radial artery. She kissed a line to the inside of his elbow and back which finally made him smile.

"You know that your forearms are super sexy, right?" she said before repeating her ministrations. He chuckled lightly before pushing her head up to face him.

"You know sometimes I think you belong in the Psych-ward." He was rewarded with a kiss to the lips that was very enjoyable.

"Not knowing how hot you are, that's sexy too."

"Allie," he mumbled, but was cut off by another assault to his ear.

"When you have your sleeves rolled up like this, it's damn near impossible for me not to kiss you. Haven't you noticed how many nurses stop and stare?"

Cameron tilted her head; she hadn't seen him blush like that before.

"Seriously Allie, stop it" She growled before nibbling at his ear lobe and cheek. "You're crazy." He continued for no other reason than he didn't like the silence. "Have you taken something?"

"No." She replied, her lips now caressing his jaw. "It's my Super-High-Second-Trimester-Sex-Drive I suppose... want to do something about it?" He glance suspiciously back at the oven, but Cameron wriggled against him. "We've got ages yet."

He smiled and grabbed her arm as well as his cane and stood up quickly; her following suit. She giggled as he pulled her into the corridor as he began to kiss his way across her neck.

"Most definitely"

Fifty minutes later, Cameron had served up two over-done meals and placed one on House's lap before she joined him on the sofa. They were watching a repeat of Jerry Springer, but not really paying attention. No longer was Cameron wearing work clothes, her body was loosely wrapped in his blue towelling robe leaving little to the imagination, and House was wearing pyjama bottoms with a grey Rolling Stones tee.

They didn't need to say anything for the other to know they were happy. A twitch of a smile as the pepper was passed and a flutter of lashes as he intentionally brushed her thigh while moving was more that a page of dialogue. But the endless amount of rubbish on television that night persuaded them that a conversation would be more entertaining.

"Cuddy's acting strange around me." House swallowed a chunk of chicken and murmured a tone very similar to the words 'oh-really?' and so she continued. "Yeah, I dunno, she asks lots of questions about the baby... I'm not saying it's not nice –she's not scaring me- it's just she's not herself."

"Well that's Cuddy for you" he replied not committing himself to the conversation. He tried his best at innocence; it didn't work.

"You know something." Cameron stated while placing her empty plate on the coffee table and curling her legs beneath her. She turned her body so she could face him properly. "Spill"

"I don't know anything _relevant_" he continued with a small smile.

"You know a lot more than you're letting on. Don't try to avoid the question, come on"

"She... she likes children, babies. She probably wants to make sure ours is okay. You know Cuddy attaches herself to everything." Cameron's shoulders flexed, perhaps a little more satisfied but still she knew he was holding something back.

"She _likes_ children?"

"You don't?" he replied with raised eyebrows and a tilted head. She scowled in response.

"Likes children enough to want one?" House watched her carefully.

_Oh, you're good_

"Maybe," he countered glancing away from her piercing eyes. "Again I'm not sure... she doesn't tell me much"

"She does tell you things," she smiled triumphantly. "She told you, didn't she? She wants a baby." But the smile quickly became a frown. "Oh... god" The sigh he let out next was a big one. Whether or not it was good or not, he was going to have to break his promise; to never tell anyone about Cuddy's personal life. But, on the other hand, he was going to live with Cameron now, baby as well. He could divulge things with her, right?

"She wants a baby. She's tried to get pregnant, a... few times. This doesn't make us bad people."

"It does!" Cameron said hastily, with flailing arms. "We've been rubbing it under her nose, all this time, she's... oh god." She whimpered and let her head slam down into the back of the sofa with a puff.

"We did not plan to have her, did we? This isn't our fault."

"You should've told me."

"I promised Cuddy I wouldn't."

"Is she trying now?"

"No." Although truthfully he wasn't so sure. There was a chance she was going through another round of, but he hoped Cuddy would've told him. Maybe not. "-I don't think so."

"So she could be?" Cameron asked while curling her legs on to the sofa and turning to face him again.

"She could also be thinking of a sex change," She snorted and House smiled. "We don't know for sure."

"Don't make this into a joke, I'm serious."

"I noticed"

"Do you think she's trying now?"

"Now?" he thought a little more. "No. I'd say she's waiting, for a while." Cameron sighed before thinking long and hard. It was an uncomfortable situation to be in; wanting to shout her pregnancy from the rooftops, but knowing how much it would hurt Cuddy if she did. Actually she'd already done the shouting part, loud and clear, now she wanted to curl up and hide. She only noticed House was watching her when his hands squeezed her knee tight. "It's not our fault, Allie. You mustn't get caught up in this."

"Will you talk to her?" she asked staring back into his precious eyes.

"Uh..." his grip loosened and his hand returned to his lap. "If you want me to..."

"I do. I do. I really do." He sighed before slowly nodding.

"If I must." She lent forwards and kissed him delicately on his rough cheek and he smiled. His empty plate now joined hers before he tapped his left leg twice in a _'come-hither'_ gesture. She crawled across the sofa towards him before curling her legs beneath her and wrapping one arm around them in an embrace. He did the same. "How much stuff do you plan on moving in?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Enough to make some sort of impact, but not so much it'll make you run away. Most will have to go into storage I suppose, sofas and chairs and bulky items. You'll have to clear a space on one of your bookcases for mine."

"I'll give you a shelf, and that's only because I like you,"

"Oh thanks"

"You're welcome."

"And," she continued with a smile. "Certainly I'll need wardrobe space, lots of wardrobe space."

"I see." He scratched his chin with a spare hand. "You better bring a wardrobe with you and stick it in the corner of the bedroom."

"That can be arranged. Maybe we can get the guys to help me move in"

"No way," House snapped. "Are you serious? I barely allow Chase to touch the coffee machine, and that's a mistake. Think of what he could do when moving a whole apartment full of stuff. Foreman's pretty nifty when it comes to moving stuff though, although he's better at stealing cars." She thumped him in the arm making House laugh. "Unless you want some of your things to go missing I'd choose other people."

She let out a low growl before snuggling against his shoulder.

"You should try to play nice sometimes,"

"I don't wanna" His face contorted into a face of pure mischief and, at the same time, stubbornness. "You could try to be less caring occasionally."

"Sure," she replied dryly. "A less caring doctor, that's what everyone strives to be these days."

"And look where it has got me, I'd say I've done fine so far." She growled but could not really comment.

The phone rang beside them, and without stretching too much House picked up the handset with his right hand.

"Hello?" Cameron glanced briefly up at House who smiled a little before sighing into the phone. She settled back into his hold and stared at the TV. Jerry's final thought. "Yes... no, I'm watching TV." There was another pause. "So? Uh-huh... alright. Yeah I did." Wilson rattled on once more. Cameron felt House's fingers gingerly play through her hair making her smile even more. "She said yes, of course she does!" House snorted loudly. "Alright" he took the handset and passed it down to her. "He wants to talk to you, about girly stuff."

"...Seriously?"

"I don't know. It's probably about whether you've made the right decision about moving in with me." She took the phone from him and smiled.

"Hello Wilson" The oncologist's cheerful banter filtered through the ear piece. It was easy to believe that Wilson was House's conscience, but recently Cameron had realised he was like that with everyone. He began his long speech on whether she was certain about this; that it was a big step and there was no turning back and so on. Cameron wanted to argue that House procreating with her was perhaps bigger, but she let him have his way. "I'm sure Wilson," she said, for the fifth time before sighing once more. "Honestly. You can send your friends over to paint the nursery tomorrow if you like and you can help me pack some boxes. Okay?" Wilson gave in and congratulated her, for he was just a nice guy really. "Goodnight Wilson"

Cameron gave the phone back to House who also said night before hanging up.

"He's terribly sweet. Granted he's kind of sickly sweet, but sometimes, it's nice to-"

"You're not implying for me to become like him are you?" House interjected quickly, for fear her words were going to fall down a dark hole. "Because seriously you're nice enough for the both of us"

"Aww, thanks _honey_" She replied.

The next morning was delightfully happy for both of them. Like a sugar-coated, caramel-filled chocolate bar, both House and Cameron were giggling like teenagers when they arrived at work. They were also holding hands, which they never did, and were early, which never happened. Dr. Kennington was walking from the clinic as they approached the front desk with a smile also etched on his face.

"Good morning," Cameron chirped on recognising the older man.

"Good morning, Dr. Cameron... Dr. House." He planted a pile of red folders on the desk before moving with them towards the lifts.

"Mornin'" House replied lightly, a little too preoccupied with pressing the lift button with his cane.

"How are you doing?" He asked his eyes searching for answers in her sunny outlook. She looked good, and like all pregnant women had a glow about her.

"Well, very well in fact. I've stopped throwing up... well fingers crossed" She twisted two fingers around the other and waved them at him.

"Second trimester usually is a nice time to be pregnant." He replied. "Second appointment's coming up soon, right?"

"Yes it is." Cameron said smiling. The lift opened and House, with a curt nod, pulled Cameron with him inside. "Ooh, uh, speak to you soon Dr. Kennington"

The doors began to close.

"Yes, of course Dr. Cameron... bye House." They arrived at their floor instantaneously, which meant Cameron hadn't had the chance to thump House on the arm. She did so on exiting.

"Hey, what was that for?" He said rubbing it hard with his right hand.

"I was talking..." she snapped quickly. The quick step House was trying to keep up with wasn't doing his leg much good. But he managed to keep shoulder to shoulder with her as they entered the conference room. "...To the doctor who will be bringing our baby into the world"

"_Ah_"

"And you should be interested in what he has to say."

Chase was sitting at the table; crossed legs rested on a spare chair and an open newspaper on his lap.

"I am interested." House said steadily, trying to keep his eyes on both her and him. He disliked that the Australian would be listening in.

"Clearly" Cameron's hands were pressed on her hips and she looked over at him with an icy stare. She stood between House and the sink, the whiteboard brushing against her left thigh.

"But I don't think mind-numbingly boring small talk can be counted as baby-relevant information. Ergo I wasn't interested." She sighed and let her hands fall to her sides.

"It may have _led_ to baby-relevant information" House shook his head; he knew he wasn't going to win. Instead he headed across to make coffee, making enough for two. As he reached for a red and white mug he heard the tinkling of metal against china. As he turned around to the table he spotted Chase holding up an empty cup. House looked at him with an amusing glare.

"Seriously?!" he smirked at Cameron. "You'd think the wombat would understand by now..." She couldn't help but smile. He passed Cameron hers and took a mouthful from his own. "You've got legs, go do it yourself" He wandered into the centre of the room and turned to face them. "Where's Foreman?"

Chase shrugged to which House sighed.

"Fine, when he arrives please tell him to find a case that's interesting. Otherwise I'll have to get a new Nintendo DS game to play." He shook his head and walked back to his office. "I tell you, my life is hectic nowadays."

Outside a swish of red cotton flowed passed the glass walls and towards the door of his office. There was little time for him to compose himself.

"I checked outside to see if it was snowing; finding you here earlier than usual must co-inside with Hell freezing over"

"Ah-huh, very funny Cuddy, very funny" House placed his cup on his desk, beside a pile of letters. He wondered how long it would be before Cameron _had_ to come in and sort them out. "You here for a reason, or just to pry into my life?"

"Pry?" she said while her eyes turned to suspicious slits. "What would I have to pry about? Something interesting and new I hope?"

"Uh no." He mumbled while hanging his cane on the lip of his desk and slumping into his chair. "What do you want?"

Her cream skirt and shocking red shirt combo –that was a little on the tight side even for House's relaxed tastes– was now opposite him within reaching distance as she placed a navy folder on his desk.

"You have no case."

"...I might have" He replied smoothly. No work was better than a case that Cuddy had found for him just to keep him occupied. Those ones were the worst. She glanced to her left and watched Cameron read through her mail and Chase read a newspaper. House was defeated. "But you might have something better."

He opened it and found a letter, headed from New York General, describing some young man having a case of rashes and night terrors. He passed it back to her.

"I guess you don't. Nice try, but even with your funbags on display I don't feel up to pretending to be interested." He took a swig of coffee and pretended not to listen to her whining. In truth, it was hard not to.

"This case has been referred from New York, and whatever you've thought this patient might have has already been ruled out. They're not incompetent and actually do their jobs without having to be pressured by their dean. I suggest you have another look."

"I'd rather not"

"_I'd_ rather be drinking tequila on a beach in Hawaii, but we all have to make compromises."

"I wondered why you had a half-empty bottle in your bottom drawer." She shook her head but did not leave. Cuddy's eyes were a little scary when it was early in the morning, and it caused him to sigh loudly again in defeat. "Fine." He picked up the file and limped over to the joining door. He opened it wide and threw the papers towards Chase and the glass table. Both doctors glanced upwards with a little look of surprise, but not too much. "Take a look and run some tests. I'm in here if you need me." He returned to the desk where Cuddy was still standing. "Happy?"

Her lips pouted and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Not really."

"Compromise, Cuddy." He replied with a devilish smile. "It's all about compromising." Cuddy turned her head to see through the door into the conference room again and watch Cameron potter around the room. The young immunologist obviously had no idea that she was being watched. House was watching the watcher. "Are you stalking my girlfriend?"

Cuddy, a little jumpy from the sudden accusation, spun back to his face –wide eyed.

"Stalking who?"

"Cameron." He replied. "You do know you can't steal a baby from her womb without both of us noticing, right?"

She tried to laugh it off.

"You see me in the baby-snatching role now, do you?" she asked, but well aware that they were recovering issues they'd talked about before.

"Yes. Quite frankly I'm surprised you haven't stolen a child from paed's already."

"Huh? Yeah, right..." she mumbled in response, her shoulders dropping in shame. "What made you bring it up?"

"Cameron's a little upset about you not being able to have a baby, and, well, us accidently creating offspring." Cuddy clenched and he lips pursed together in anger.

"You told her?"

"It's easier than trying to make up lies; she's quite good at seeing right through them now." He tried a different tactic. "I wouldn't worry, Cameron totally feels to blame for your inability to conceive, god knows why, and so she's not going to spread it around."

"Oh, great"

"Yeah, I get to hear about it too." He said gruffly, while drinking some more coffee.

"I'm not trying to steal your child, House" she replied softly, noticing that Cameron and Chase had left in between them talking. "I just want to watch the development, you know, see what it really feels like to go through pregnancy."

"You're a doctor; you've seen all stages of pregnancy, countless times."

"Not the emotional side I haven't, beside those were all patients. This is a friend." House rolled his eyes, although clearly Cameron's pregnancy had affected him more than he'd liked to admit. "I'll back off."

"No," he said quickly, while putting his mug down. He felt a pang of guilt, the knowledge that he was having something that she'd always wanted, without even trying. "You don't have to. She just wanted to make sure that you didn't feel bad or something... possibly another emotional response that I don't have in my repertoire"

She smiled and walked towards the door. She paused to look at him again.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied. "Thanks" Cuddy was already out of sight before he'd blinked, and he wondered how on earth women made it through the day without having a breakdown of some sort.

Because, quite obviously, they carried everyone else's emotional baggage right along with them, even if they had no reason to. They felt everything with ten times more intensity than he ever would, and he decided that it was good to not be a woman.

He enjoyed the cool, detached life more.

* * *

Have a nice day! ...oh and if you could review this chapter, I'd be very happy! xx 


	8. Insomnia

We've made it to Chapter 8 already, what an achievement. Bravo everyone. Okay so finally Cameron has moved in -yayness!- and she is 14 weeks pregnant. Whoop!

Thank you every reviewer, alert-person, and those who have added this story to their favourites. Thanks to these people who reviewed the last chapter: Josu2003, gilmoregal418, U-Luv-CSI-House-2, GabbyAbby, SilvaK, wtlozy, sweetgreuy, gardengnome19

Martini xx

* * *

Insomnia

"Can you pass me the salt please, Allison?"

"Sure," She took the salt mill from in front of her and reached across to the open palm of her mother. They exchanged a smile, before the clattering of a fork hitting the plate jolted the whole table into watching John House sip from his glass of wine.

"So," he said while returning the glass to the table. "Do you know its gender yet?" House, who had been steadily eating his way through a second helping of roast potatoes, did not look up from his meal. But his shoulders fell and he knew Cameron would be waiting for some kind of response.

"Uh no, we won't find out till about 18 to 20 weeks." Cameron unsteadily replied. House's eyes finally moved upwards and he glared at his father. By making Cameron uncomfortable he was making him feel the same way. And no one needed to feel that tonight.

"But there's no real rush," House said clearly, while reaching for the half-empty bottle and pouring Mrs Cameron and himself a refill. "We're almost certain it's a girl." Cameron chuckled lightly and smiled at him that he countered with an amused grin.

"But you don't know. So it could be a boy, right?" House could feel all eyes around his father instantaneously roll. Nothing could just be left when his father was looking at it. Apparently his dad had more that a slight interest in the subject.

"I guess," he replied, not looking his dad in the eye.

It had been only a week since House had asked Cameron to move in with him. He had not taken into account that only a day later she would be on the phone inviting their parents around for a meal. House picked at a loose thread on the tablecloth, under the watchful gaze of his father and wondered whether there had been a good part of the meal so far.

"This is very good Allison," Blythe interjected, fearing a sparring match between her husband and son would erupt any minute. "At least now I know that Greg will be getting a good meal," she smiled at him, just like any caring mother would, and he smiled back. "Greg was never the one to stand in front of an oven for too long."

"Thank you," Cameron replied with slight rosy cheeks. John who had now looked away from his son and was busily cutting at a slice of lamb nodded rapidly.

"Yes very good." His voice was gruff even when he tried to be nice. "You've brought up a wonderful young lady Helen"

"Thank you John," Cameron's mother replied. "Your son has obviously had an excellent influence on her." Cameron blushed even more.

"Mom..." she moaned causing her mother to laugh. It was an excellent moment for House to receive another 'look' from his father. Blythe ignored it the best she could.

"I heard that Wilson's popping round with a tin of paint tomorrow..." House snorted at his mother's comment.

"Wilson is popping around with _men_ who will be holding tins of paint tomorrow. He isn't into D.I.Y."

"And what colour have you chosen?"

"Baby pink" House replied steadily. He decided the colour was final. If they had a boy he'd just have to lump it. "And white wood furnishings." He looked at Cameron. "-That right?"

"Uh-huh. Wilson is quite knowledgeable for a man without children."

"He's never stayed in a relationship long enough," House replied quietly that only he could hear, before adding in a much clearer voice: "He has some unusual qualities."

The main meal drew to a close and while Cameron and her mother helped clear away the dishes, House and his parents drank the rest of the wine in an awkward silence. Blythe traced a detail on the place mat before sighing.

"Do you think we could send Cameron anything?" she chirped suddenly. "A gift to welcome her to the family... I mean she's basically family now, right?" House gulped a gallon of air and found the unwelcome feeling of his head spinning.

"...Sure." House nodded and turned to check that the Cameron's were still busy in the kitchen "What are you thinking of getting her?"

"Oh I don't know... something small, probably a keepsake of sorts." House nodded again and noticed his father wasn't the least bit interested. He felt his mother's soft hand reach over and grab his, he looked into her eyes. "She's absolutely lovely." Blythe whispered with a proud mother-like beam. "I'm so happy for you, we're so happy for you. Aren't we John?"

A grunt escaped his father's lips before he swallowed even more of the red wine. Blythe sighed once more before releasing her hand. The Cameron's reappeared with cheesecake and fresh strawberries.

"I hope you have room to spare," Cameron said with a smile, her mother was handing out small plates and desert forks. She sat back down next to House and began to cut out a serving. "I know you have Greg,"

He smiled.

"Of course," he passed the first piece across to Helen. "I wouldn't want anything go to waste." The next went to his Mother, the third to his dad.

House could feel the tension once more, and felt a pang of guilt when he hoped the night would end soon. And it did.

Cameron was soon enough collecting her keys to take her mother back to her hotel for the night. He said goodbye to Helen with a wave and then a kiss on each cheek before watching them move outside. House watched them clamber inside the car before stepping back into the sitting room. It left him standing opposite his parents with an awkward silence. He chose to move across to the sofa while watching his father stand beside the piano, and mother admire the books on the nearest shelf.

"So..." John began; fiddling with the only piece of jewellery he wore which was a gold ring. "When are you going to marry her?" House was halfway between sitting and standing when the idea of marriage entered the air. He landed heavily on the sofa and looked quizzically at his father.

"John" His mother warned, diverting her attention from a book titled _'Infectious Diseases in the Far East' _and shook her head. But too late was she to stop her husband from unloading his thoughts onto her son. She sat down on the nearest chair and sighed once more.

"No Blythe, I want to know."

"Uh," House scratched his forehead with his thumb. "What made you think, we, we were-"

"You made a girl pregnant," John stepped closer and stopped fidgeting. "It's the honourable thing to do."

"I'm not following you," he replied before biting his lip so it hurt –a step away from bleeding. "We aren't going to get married _just_ because someone says 'it's the honourable thing to do.'"

"I'm not someone, _Greg_, I'm your father" House dropped his lip and bit his tongue, hoping the pain would stop him from saying something improper. His father's shoulders dropped and he blew out a puff of air. His voice was still eerily calm. "Are you going to seriously contemplate bringing up our grandchild out of wed-lock?"

"I guess we are." House felt another battle brewing, and he didn't want to lose this one. "It's not like she's not going to be loved." John seemed to ignore this.

"So, you want to bring shame upon your family name?"

'_Like you don't believe I haven't done that already'_ House bitterly thought while turning his attentions swiftly to his mother. She was avoiding everyone's gaze by staring at the floor.

"You need a certificate to prove your love? You need proof of how much I love her?"

"It's the honourable-"

"I don't" House snapped while picking himself up from the sofa. "I know and Cameron knows, and that's all that really matters."

"Love?" John bellowed, now standing eye-to-eye with his son. "You think this is about love?"

"No." House said honestly, his lips twitched to form a quick, smarmy smile. "It's obviously about you, it always is"

"This is about your decision to bring-"

"...Shame upon the family. Yeah, I get it." With his cane in his hand House seriously contemplated hitting his dad over the head with it. While his knuckles turned white he took time to breathe. "I should've known that all was coming. What do you want me to say?"

"How much younger is she than you?"

"What?"

"How much younger is she than you?" he repeated, a stare that could've turned anyone to stone. But House had seen it all before. He wasn't scared anymore.

"Ah," House stepped backwards and away from his father. "You have a problem with the age difference too. The whole family tree must be shuddering as we speak."

"You boy" he pointed at him with a straight arm. "Discard rules like a disposable tissue. I should've sent you to a military boarding school like I always intended."

"You don't think your punishments were harsh enough?"

The room went silent once more while House fetched a glass from the table and a bottle of scotch from the cupboard in the kitchen. He poured himself a healthy amount but did not drink it at first; instead he stared into the amber liquid intently. Whatever John had wanted to say caught in his throat knowing that the subject matter had turned to an area which did not need repeating again.

With a flick of wrist House swallowed the whole glassful before turning his attentions back to his guests.

"You can go now" He said while limping past to the piano, a refilled glass in his spare hand.

"You drink like this all the time?" John asked, lips turned downwards and eyebrows furrowed. House knew very well that that was his dad's _disappointed_ face.

"Only when you're in town" His backside found the plush leather piano bench while the glass sat above upon the piano. "I'll send you a letter when she's born. I'd hate for you to actually see the thing that's brought you so much shame."

"Greg"

"Just go" he repeated without looking up from the keys. Although he heard the door open and shut briefly after the words were said, it was the creak from the chair opposite him that forced him to gaze upwards. A smile he knew well looked at him. "You can come"

"I'd love to darling" Blythe replied with open arms and red eyes. Without needing to stand they embraced each other. "Your father..."

"You don't have to apologise on his behalf, mom."

"I know," she stepped back to look at him. "I'm so proud of you" There was another pause while House just watched his mother watching him. Nothing needed to be said between them.

"Do you want me to get married?" He asked, wanting to know her true feelings. There was a little intake of breath, another smile and a squeeze of a hand before she spoke once more.

"If you want to, then you should. But I just want you to be happy, and Allison and the baby will have that effect on you forever more." Behind him were a pair of large sash windows and beyond was John standing on the sidewalk scuffing his shoes while waving down taxis. She turned to her son and smiled. "If I can get a flight quickly enough I'll try to be here within a day of her birth. Your father will see the right way soon enough. He's just stubborn"

"I don't want him there." Blythe stepped back and looked House in the eye.

"That's your choice and I'll respect that but when you see your baby for the first time, don't feel embarrassed about wanting to share it with everyone, including him."

"Okay mom"

"I better go..." she smiled at him. "Send me some more ultrasound pictures if you get a chance. Your Aunt was sent a lot when your cousin Mel had her children."

"I'm not cousin Mel, mom." He replied, referring to the fact she lived within two miles of her mother and still rang her every night. "But I'll try my best"

She kissed him on the forehead and moved to the table where her bag was sitting. She approached the door while House stayed by the piano. He attempted to get up but she 'shooed' him down.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She left then and headed down the two steps towards her husband. House watched them through the window, the brief acknowledgment from his father that she was there before they headed towards a busier street. He knew that it was easy to grab a taxi from the crossroad up ahead. Choosing to get up, House made it back to the middle of the room.

He made a nice arrangement of pillows on the sofa before falling into it, glass of scotch in one hand and remote in the other. He clicked through the endless channels of mind-numbing matter before deciding to enjoy another repeat of That 70's Show.

_Eric Forman... Eric Foreman. _

_Ha._

He felt the hair on the back of his neck spring outwards, and he automatically shivered. House knew his body's reactions to well to not understand the meaning of shivering. He remembered how many times in his life his body had reacted like this. Mostly in his childhood, mostly because of his dad and never without the added emotion of fear.

On a whim he stood up, unaided by his cane, and hobbled into the messy kitchen. Leaving the scattering of dirty dishes where they were, House leant against the fridge and pulled off a black and white picture, the magnet that had held it in place fell to the floor. It was lost beneath the cupboards now. He looked intently at the image, focused on each grain of pixel and let a small smile linger on his gruff features.

It didn't take him too long to return to his seat, picture still clutched in his grasp. There, between two fingers, was his future life. Life as he knew it would cease to exist soon. It was exciting, scary and damn impossible to predict. House couldn't wait.

With his left forefinger and thumb holding it up in the air, House traced an outline of his baby with his right fingers. Too tiny really to tell anything, not even the sex of the baby could be guessed at. But he knew it was a girl. He just... knew. Overcome with more emotions than he'd ever encountered before, House laid further into his seat and sighed. He hoped Cameron would be back soon, it was strangely uncomfortable without her.

Longer than she should have been, Cameron unlocked the door half an hour later. Barely a foot in the door, House already had his arms surrounding her delicate frame, and a cheek grazing her own.

"He-Hey," she said cheerfully, but a little bewildered by the situation. The hug was quite a squeeze in truth, and she wondered how long House would remain wrapped around her, and whether she'd be able to breathe properly again. "Y-ou alright?"

"Mm" he whispered into her ear. "S-fine,"

"Sure," she said dryly. While they stood in the position, Cameron took a peak into the sitting room and noticed there was no longer two other guests in the room. Although with this much show of affection she'd suspected as much. "Parents gone?"

"Yes." He let go in an instant and moved away.

"Did they... Greg?" she spotted his eyes and caught up with him on the move back to the sofa. She faced him with concern. "Have you... have you been crying?" House rolled his eyes and puffed out air.

"Of course not-" He let himself land onto the sofa scrappily.

"Your eyes are red."

"No they're not"

"Yes they are." Cameron found herself on sitting on the coffee table opposite him, searching for any clues. "Tell me... please tell me" Her hand stretched out to reach his. "I want to help"

"Help with what?" he asked. "There's nothing wrong." He tried to look away, past her to the TV, but Cameron was quick enough to grab the remote and turn it off.

"Tell me what happened."

"Nothing..." He looked at the floor while mentally counting how long it would take before Cameron would give up. What he knew, but tried to ignore, was that she wasn't going to let 'this' go.

She stood and turned around to sit next to him on the sofa. His hands were resting between his legs and his head was drooped above them. With her right hand she delicately placed her hand on his shoulder and smoothed out imaginary creases. He jolted at first contact, but did not stop her continued ministrations.

"Greg." She persisted once more, but a different tactic. "Fancy a cup of cocoa?" He glanced upwards with a look of curiosity. Finally he nodded. "Alright," he fingers fell from his shoulder, down his arm and on top of his hand. She squeezed it gently. "Why don't you go to bed and I'll bring it in for you?"

"I'm not..." He couldn't be bothered to finish the sentence and just nodded once more.

While she busied herself in front of the hot milk she heard the thud of footsteps and cane gradually making it to the bedroom. She needed him to feel comfortable enough so that he would talk to her, but it was never easy.

When she brought the tray in she found him curled on his side facing the middle of the bed. She moved to the other side and sat at the end, the tray slowly placed in front of her. He looked distant.

"Hey," she whispered while placing her mug on her bedside table. His mug she held in her hand while removing the tray from the bed so she could sit next to him. "I'll put in here, 'kay?" Cameron leaned over him and placed it on top of an old book that lay discarded on the other bedside table.

On returning to her own position she let her fingers graze his cheek before resting on top of the bed. He was already underneath the covers. Soon finding the position uncomfortable she pulled herself into a better sitting position with her back resting against the head board.

"Do you think Wilson will remember the tools he was asked to bring?" she said aloud, but in truth it was to break the silence. "He's got a good heart, but sometimes when it comes to decorating he's a bit of a numbs-"

"...I hate my dad."

"...skull. Oh," Cameron looked down at him with real concern, before scooting down further so she could face him.

"And my dad hates me."

"I'm sure-" House glared at her and she stopped speaking.

"It's a mutual hatred. I'm not really sure what I did wrong in the first place, but he punished me so I misbehaved more, so he punished me again. It's escalated and now I can't stay in the same room with him without fighting. M-sorry"

She tried to smile while playing with a sticky-up piece of hair by his ear.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"You mom must think I'm a jerk, well I am..." Cameron moved her fingers so that she could press them against his lips.

"You're not a jerk to me. So she likes you."

The room feel silent while House closed his eyes and thought hard. She knew not to disturb him when he was mulling things over. She instead played once more with his tangled hair until he was ready to speak once more.

"When I was young, about 7 or 8, I got in a fight at school. A came out of it pretty badly too, cuts and bruises all over my body, and while my mom tended to the bleeding lip my dad cursed at me. He was embarrassed because the other boy came out with a cut lip and that was only through sheer luck on my part. He was embarrassed because he was friendly with the boy's father. He was embarrassed because the fathers were saying he'd brought up a baby, a pansy..." House closed his eyes tight as a mental image appeared in his head. "So he toughened me up. Toughening up meant leaving me outside during the winter and making me fight with kids for the sake of fighting"

Cameron closed her eyes too; she felt the pain he was feeling.

"I tried to run away, twice." he continued softly. "But each time he found me. He told me that I was weak and pathetic. I was given ice baths when I shouted at him. Sent to live in the yard when I got in trouble at school. Hit when I stole money from his wallet." Another pregnant pause passed. "It's why I never have been able to sleep properly since. He made me an insomniac through sheer fear of the dark. I hate him"

A single tear felt from his left eye and Cameron leant forwards and kissed it away.

"What did you not tell me this all before?"

"I didn't want you to know... I didn't want you to deal with it too" He mumbled before seeing her clutch at his hands that peeped above the covers.

"We deal with things together now, alright?" She reassured him by kissing his lips softly. "We deal with things together."

"Alright" He replied painfully. She left his hands to peel back the covers and join him inside, before once more clutching against his t-shirt covered torso. He returned the embrace with equal fierceness letting his cheek rest against her shoulder. He kissed her once, twice, three times on the lips before smiling timidly. "Love you,"

"I know." She replied kissing him on the mouth romantically. "I love you too."

* * *

Chapter 9 should be up in a couple of days, I'm writing Chapter 12 at the moment and it is going terribly slowly. So don't be surprised for a big delay after Chapter11, I'm just warning you now... Ugh! WRITERS BLOCK!!!!! lol... reviewing might help actually... it would be lovely to hear from you! 


	9. Halitosis

Hello all! Sorry for the delay in the update.

To the lovely people who have reviewed: you're all extremely wonderful. Thank you, jagnic233, wtlozy, SilvaK, sweetgreuy, GabbyAbby, gardengnome19, U-Luv-CSI-House-2, Josu2003. (and a thank you to the anonymous review!)

**This chapter has moved on a bit from the last one, so you might think it's a bit out of context. Oh and no you aren't imagining things, you don't know the subject matter for their argument and there is a reason for this. I wanted to just look at how the couple reacted and not cloud the chapter with the reason for it. Suffice to say House was bad, mean, in character, and Cameron's upset about it. I hope this helps.**

* * *

Halitosis

Cameron flew across the room and snatched her keys from inside the bowl on the desk. Barely able to see through the tears, she turned around in her stride to face the corridor. House remained silent; watching through a steely gaze.

"I can't believe..." she said half-shouting, but gave up in mid-sentence. They'd already discussed how implausible she thought the situation was, but in reality the chance of House screwing up was quite plausible. She swallowed to clear her throat and regain some strength. "You're a bastard."

And that was no lie.

He didn't stop her when she pulled open the door, nor when she skipped down the steps and ran to her car. When the engine started, revved to its limits before the tyres screeched against the concrete, he managed to shut both doors. The car was already out of view when he looked out the window.

As Cameron headed west, the first set of traffic lights turned red on her arrival. She slammed on the brakes in time and pulled out another tissue while she waited. She hadn't concerned herself with the dilemma of where she should go, but instead the issue of getting away. That she had succeeded in doing. Looking at the signs to the right she thought hurriedly.

Chase was a poor choice, and with his long, long list of girlfriends it would be a surprise if when she knocked that she didn't interrupt something. Foreman was not a good shoulder to cry on, and with still unresolved issues bubbling below the surface between them, they would argue rather than talk. That left two people who she could reach without an all-night drive, and as she sighed on consideration the lights turned green. She turned right for the centre of Princeton.

House, on the other hand, unhurriedly left the view of outside, plonked himself on the piano bench and threw the cane on top of the coffee table with a loud crash. His fault, again. His fault that a woman stormed out of his house in anger.

With a moment of silence behind him, House pulled back the cover and placed his fingers on the keys without making a sound. He could not think of what to play, his mind was blank. Cameron always liked Debussy's work, but this made his fingers automatically clench. Instead he played something dark, something unheard of, and something he had made up on the spot.

Cool, sullen, depression.

It was unlike the piano not to bring any relief to his feelings, but tonight he hurt and there was nothing the white and black keys could do. Pulling himself off of the bench he slowly, without cane, made it into the kitchen and opened the fridge. On the bottom shelf was an unopened case of beer. He pulled one out with a rip from the cardboard packaging and searched for the bottle opener.

Soon the metal top was gone too and the liquid was gushing down his throat. It was briefly a pleasant feeling until he shut the fridge door and spotted the note attached with a magnet.

'_Meeting Dr. Kennington 2:00 on Thurs' _

His stomach flipped as he reread the note once more, in her handwriting. Taking the bottle he moved back to the sofa and grabbed the phone. He was not in the mood to be happy.

Later on there had been little change to his emotions. Half dozing, half watching American Idol House was slouched on his sofa with one foot propped on the coffee table and his opposite arm flung over its back. Beside him on the floor were an empty bottle of beer and the remnants of a Chinese take-out. The phone buzzed loudly over the drone of the TV. He let it click on to answer phone.

"House!" it was Wilson. His voice revealed he was losing it from its high pitch. "House I know you are there... you're an idiot!" He hung up causing House to pause momentarily to wonder why Wilson hadn't said more. The door clattered open after another brief silence, little surprise to House who could put two and two together.

"House!" Wilson snapped while letting the door slam shut under its own weight. He looked over the sofa drowsily. "You didn't pick up?"

"Why call when you're standing outside?" He pulled his right leg off of the coffee table with the aid of both hands before slowly getting up. In mid-step he paused to glance suspiciously at his friend. "And why did Allison go to you? Is she staying in your Hotel room?"

"...Because she's distressed, freaked out and in need of someone to lean on. And no, she's currently crying her heart out to Cuddy."

"...Cuddy-"

"Shut up House!" Wilson snapped suddenly. "You are in no position to say anything about anyone but yourself. Can't you see what you've done?"

"Of course I can!" He shouted back, while reaching for his cane. "I've messed everything up- again. That's what I'm good at, destroying relationships, ruining lives..."

Wilson put his hands up to try and stop the downward spiral of self-pity.

"Okay, okay... At least you can admit that you're in the wrong." He sighed heavily. "You haven't spoken to her." House leant against the frame leading into the kitchen.

"No. I was gonna let her cool off a bit, perhaps call her in the morning." Wilson nodded. "I don't know what I can do, what can I say to change how she feels?"

"Apologies are always a good place to start."

"They are weak and meaningless."

"To you maybe, but to her it would mean something else entirely, she'll gratefully take anything you say. As long as you mean it." Wilson paused to sit down on the sofa, but kept his eye on House. "She's upset and hurt. But wounds heal."

House snorted.

"Yeah I've found that isn't always the case." Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Again we are not talking about you. You find fault in everything, Cameron doesn't; that's why she's in love with you. Do not lose her and the baby,"

"I don't... want to,"

"Then apologise, say you'll never do it again... then," he smirked a little. "Kiss and make up. Make-up sex is always the best."

"You would know." House replied, trying again to get the higher ground in the conversation.

However House was far from accepting Wilson's idea; to him it seemed so false, so not him. Cameron wouldn't be prepared for this, and she would probably see right through it too. They knew each other too well now.

"I love her," he said to his friend, although it was half mumbled.

"Of course you do, I didn't think otherwise." Another lengthy pause. "Perhaps you should talk to her."

"Face to face?"

"You think so?" House mulled it over.

"Okay, yes, that's what I'll do. Let's go." He grabbed his jacket that was barely hanging up in the cupboard.

"I'll drive,"

"I can drive myself thanks," Wilson glanced over three more empty bottles on the table.

"No, you'll kill yourself. However angry Cameron is she would never want you dead."

"I dunno... you didn't see her earlier." Wilson smiled and walked over to the door, House joined him.

"Tempers fade House."

"Humph. Well Dr. Phil you are pulling out all the stops tonight, aren't you?"

"Just get in the car... I'm driving." They walked out of his door and House slammed it shut, before walking out the front porch and on to the pavement.

"Driving smiving..." he spotted the very familiar red car out front. "Hey that's Allie's car, why the hell are you driving her car?"

"Because she let me...?" Not a good enough answer for House who look liked he was about to explode. "She drove to mine first because she didn't know what else to do or who to talk too. I told her, that person wasn't me. I'm the one who is _your_ guilty conscience, so we drove over to Cuddy's in _her_ car, before I left to find you."

"She knows I'm coming?"

"I assume she thinks I'm talking to you, but no, I doubt she believes that you want to see her."

"Seriously?"

"Did I sound like I was lying when I said she was crying her heart out to Cuddy?" Wilson replied hastily while walking out into the empty road and clicking the central locking button. He glanced across to his friend who stood on the pavement as it started to rain. He shook his head regretfully.

"What?"

"Look at you." Wilson muttered. "You look a mess."

He was right. His hair, unmanageable at its best, was sticking up where his hand had raked through it countless times tonight. Already under the influence, House's eyes were bloodshot and strangely grey; they matched his scrunched up tee that was just visible under the leather jacket. His cane, which he lent on with both hands, was out in front of him. He looked worse for wear.

"Thanks Jimmy." Wilson had seen that look before, when Stacy had packed her bags, and knew that House was reliving those moments during every awkward pause. It couldn't happen again; he'd warned Cameron many times before that it would hurt him if it did.

And it obviously had.

"You're a fool," He said softly. "Come on; let's win your girl back before it kills you."

House gave a small, brief smile of acknowledgment, of thanks, and opened the door.

"Gee, five minutes together and we've mentioned my death twice now, how heart-settling."

They both clambered in before it started to pour down. Above storm clouds gathered. Wilson looked at his friend and smelt the tang of alcohol on his stale breath.

"Woah, that's unpleasant. You've drunk a lot." House rolled his eyes. "Here," he pulled out a packet of mints from his coat pocket and gave him a couple. House took them carefully.

"That's unsettling," he said with a smirk.

"Why is keeping my breath fresh unsettling to you?"

"It's like you have them on stand-by..." This comment made Wilson smile. He started the engine and they began to move.

"Ha! No, I have stronger ones for that."

They drove hastily through town as this time of night the traffic was relatively minor. Before House could think about what to say they had arrived in Cuddy's street. He realised then he had nothing, nothing worthwhile to tell Cameron about. The pretty little house suddenly came into view. The sitting room light was on.

"Are you ready?" Wilson asked after turning off the engine. All was quiet, eerily quiet.

"No."

At least he was honest.

"Okay... want to wait here for a moment?"

"No." House opened the car door, grabbed the cane from between his legs and shut it harshly. Wilson quickly followed, meeting him on the pavement. It was still raining and it was quite heavy too. They both turned and looked at the house for a moment before Wilson moved up the path and under the porch. He knocked twice while House managed to make it a few steps further, but not far enough to be out of the rain. Cuddy had been watching them closely from the window; Cameron had remained on the edge of her seat with a tumbler of water and only taking sips occasionally. The knock almost made her drop her drink, but she then stiffened.

"Is that-?"

"Wilson?" Cuddy replied hastily. "Yes," she walked out the room.

"And...?" But Cuddy did not answer. This was a poor show by Wilson to say the least; for a man who had three failed marriages behind him she thought he'd know better. Oh maybe not. Quickly she moved into the hallway, unlocked the two bolts, and peered through a small gap she had created in opening the door slightly. "Cooling off period, Wilson?" she snapped in a hushed tone so Cameron did not hear. "That never occurred to you?"

"Uh..."

"It occurred to me," House replied while still standing in the rain a few feet away. She opened the door wide to see him properly.

"Shut up." She turned back to the oncologist. "Why did you bring him here?"

"Because... he might have killed himself had I not," she looked displeased.

"That's three times you mentioned my death, call it an official warning." It was Wilson's turned to silence the other doctor.

"House," he growled, turning his head back to look at him. "Just shut it, for a minute." House complied. "He's very, very upset." Wilson continued now looking back at Cuddy. "And he wants to talk to her,"

"Well she doesn't want to talk to him." Cuddy paused to look over House and noticed his worst-for-wear attire. She, like Wilson, had seen it all before. "Has he been drinking?"

"Of course he's been drinking. That's how he copes when he's depressed. You're lucky I got to him when I did." Cuddy took another glance at House, but this time at his face, paying special attention to his eyes.

"Is he high?" She whispered.

"Also possible. You know what he's like Cuddy... just let him see her, so he can see she's okay."

"She's not okay," Cuddy snapped but still quiet enough so neither Cameron in the next room or House standing a few feet away could hear. "I checked her over; her blood pressure was a little high."

Wilson sighed.

"Stress can do that, but it's a temporary symptom."

"A-ha... and if she's stressed all the time, what happens then? It's not good for the baby." Cuddy was persistent at least.

"Cuddy..." he said softly. "It's just a silly mistake and he's an idiot, he admits that. He really does-"

He stopped talking and looked just inside the hallway in the direction of the living room. There, in the doorway, stood Cameron. She had left the glass of water behind. Cuddy turned to see what he was looking at and smiled cautiously.

For a woman just over 18 weeks pregnant she looked absolutely gorgeous. With a bump emerging smoothly underneath her v-neck jumper, which was quite big considering her size, the pretty young woman emitted a healthy glow. But she did not look happy.

"Does what?" she mumbled softly, holding back more tears.

"Ask him yourself," Wilson replied while side-stepping out of view and ignoring the look Cuddy was giving him. She was still well inside of the house so that he couldn't see her properly. But she could see him, wet and obviously cold, he looked sorry for himself.

"You don't have to talk to him, if you don't want to Cameron." Cuddy added quickly. Cameron gave a sniff of acknowledgment and moved forwards. Once in line with Cuddy she turned to her and Wilson and pulled a strained smile.

"Give us a moment?" she asked, hopefully, before walking out onto the tiny porch and stopping two steps away from House. Wilson stepped inside immediately and Cuddy begrudgingly followed. Once alone she folded her arms and put up a wall of defence. "Well?"

"Allie..." he began softly, although still not clear what to say. The rain was still falling heavily.

"_Allie I'm sorry I'm a horrible, self-centred jerk, who only cares when it suits him_" she snapped coolly. He dropped his gaze to the floor.

"The first two I am sorry for. But the third is not true; I do care about you a lot... all the time."

"Right." He looked at her impatiently.

"It's true! I... think about you all the time."

"_All the time_?" Her left eyebrow lifted up elegantly in disbelief.

"All the time."

"Are you sure? While you've been standing here, you've been thinking just about me?" He nodded. "Not about who might have won American Idol?" He smiled.

"I never, ever set out to hurt you... and I'm always thinking about you." Her stance weakened, but her eyes did not even blink. "Please…" and it was a proper plead. "_Please_ don't do this."

"Do what? Stay angry at you? After what you did, I'm just meant to fold after one little apology?"

"No." he replied. She was more like him than he realised. "I understand how pathetic this must all sound…"

"Uh-huh"

"But at least I'm trying!" he angrily added, although it was spontaneous. He never meant to get angry, and her instant recoil hurt him further. "I didn't mean to shout."

"What are you doing here?" Cameron asked looking him in the eye. Their two-step distance was increasing. "Did Wilson make you come?"

"No! I wanted to come, but he had to drive me…" he trailed off.

"You were drinking," she leant forward but smelt nothing but the strong scent of spearmint. This surprised her enough to smile a little. "Your breath is strangely refreshing for this time of night."

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head and refrained from breathing from his mouth. "I… Wilson attacked me with some soft mints from his pocket." He was ashamed to be in such a state in front of her. In front of the perfection that he called his girlfriend. He never deserved to be in her presence, especially now.

"I see." she looked away for a second or two and watched the rain hit the pavement beside her. "Why did you come here," she glanced back into his eyes. "Tonight? Why now? I heard you tell Cuddy that it _'occurred to you'_ that I needed some time to cool off."

"Sure it occurred to me," he replied softly. "Doesn't mean I agree with it. I… needed to see you,"

"I've been gone for two hours, Greg," She wondered briefly whether this was needy House coming through. She hadn't seen this side of him before.

"You were angry with me for at least an hour before you left. That wasn't the Cameron I knew." He did miss her. "When I was," god this was hard for him. "On the sofa, on my own, I couldn't stand it. I kept hoping to feel you sit next to me so I could wrap my arm around you… it's just..." he paused. "I do sound pathetic, don't I?"

She smiled curtly again.

"Yes, but continue,"

"I love you Allie; I love your smile, your laugh, how you look when your asleep… and when you're awake. I love the smell of your hair when it's just been washed, the colour of your cheeks when you're embarrassed and twitch of your nose when you're thinking really hard. I love how you scrunch you fingers behind your back when you're anxious and that we both detest the smell of cinnamon." He glanced down her body to rest on the curve of her womb and smiled. "I love her," he smiled. "I really love her." he returned his gaze upwards. "I don't want to lose you both,"

How long she had waited for him to say those words _'I love you'_, and just then he had said it so many times she'd lost count. Of course she could forgive him now, but she lingered over how easy it had been to make peace. Did she want him to believe it was easy for her pardon?

"I'm touched, really." she said. "It's nice to hear you say those things." her arms unfolded. "I know it's a rarity," he frowned and looked out on to the front lawn.

"I hear a _'but'_ coming…" Fortunately for him she shook her head.

"No buts, I really do appreciate your soppiness. You know I love you too," he looked back at her and smiled again. "Okay, one but, I'm still upset. You did hurt my feelings, and I need you to know that."

"I do know-" he began, but with a flick of her wrist she cut him off.

"As you keep on saying. And you've apologised, relentlessly, which I've accepted." His shoulders fell. "Can you give me some time though?" He nodded.

"Of course, anything…" she smiled at his willingness to do what she asked. It wasn't like him.

"Thank you…" yet the feeling confused her. "'Anything?' Are you sure you're okay?"

Another warm smile.

"I'm in love, of course I'm okay."

"You've said 'love' to many times tonight," she closed the two-step gap and raised the back of her hand against his wet forehead. "You're cold."

"I've been standing outside for a while in the rain," he mumbled, but was thankful of the contact. He decided not to move in case she moved away. "It happens."

"You're soaked, I'll get you a towel." she dropped her hand and went to move.

"Wait," She turned her waist so she was facing him again. "I'm fine. Don't go,"

She shook her head in amusement.

"Okay… well I'm cold now," she moved her hand to clutch his; he held it tightly in his grasp. "Let's go inside."

He glanced left to the window and although he could not see, he knew that Cuddy and Wilson were watching them. It amused him how much his friends had helped him through this relationship, and mentally thanked them. But right now as his girlfriend dragged him inside, he knew their help currently would be a hindrance. Walking into the corridor Cameron led the way in to the sitting room and saw the two doctors stumble onto the sofa; they had only seconds before been watching the events outside. Cuddy was frowning while Wilson remained transfixed on the holding hands in front of him.

"Do you have a towel for Greg to use, please Cuddy?" She said softly ignoring her watchful gaze.

The dean of medicine got up slowly and looked House up and down. He was slowly making a puddle on her carpet.

"You can come and pick one out for him," She replied before leaving through the door. Cameron rolled her eyes, which caused House to grin, before she let go of their hold and followed Cuddy. Wilson's eyes now focused on his friend, who continued to leak water.

"Well…" He muttered, still sitting on the sofa, "You apologised." House nodded.

"I'm giving her space to think things through."

"Good Idea." he smiled. "You're an idiot."

"Thanks, want to give me the specifics on why I am this time?"

"There is a porch, you know, about a step away from where you were standing,"

"Two… two steps away." He growled. "I didn't want to invade Allie's space."

"I think she would have let you stand on the porch, though." House shrugged his shoulders as the two women wandered back through. Cameron was holding a large fluffy white towel. She passed it to him before he wiped his forehead.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome," He dried his hair a little and his neck, but the audience watching was unnerving and it caused him to stop. He looked back into her eyes and tried to ignore the other two pairs watching his every move.

"You don't have to come home tonight." He murmured. "If you don't want to that is," He wanted to do this right, give her the time she wanted. House wasn't, as Wilson currently led people to believe, an idiot.

Cameron nodded regretfully. As much as going home with her boyfriend sounded wonderful right now, it wouldn't send out the right signals. She needed to cool down properly and find some steady ground. With hormones raging she was lucky that she hadn't began crying again. Or hit him square on the jaw. Both were possible. She glanced at Cuddy whose smile was immediately welcoming.

"If that's alright…?"

"Of course," She said, still smiling. "I can make up the bed in the spare room." She turned to Wilson. "You can help me." House was surprised at Cuddy's sudden courtesy, but not so at Wilson's reaction. His friend was so good-natured it would kill him. Once alone again she hugged him lightly, while trying not to get too wet.

"Good night Greg," she said into his chest before they stepped-apart.

"Good night Allie," he replied before kissing her delicately on the lips. She tasted sweet even after the events of tonight. He bent down, pausing only to drop his cane on the floor, and placed both palms on her stomach. She breathed in lightly. "Night to you too"

He didn't want to move, her body was deliciously warm to the touch and his hands were thankful for the added heat. But he did manage to exchange glances with Cameron, who apparently welcomed his touch too.

"She says good night," Cameron replied softly.

Just as his hands began to slide off the cotton jumper he felt the small thump of movement. It was a kick, her first. The flutters of movement before, in comparison, were barely noticeable. House gasped in excitement while Cameron squealed.

"A kick!" the both said in unison. He continued to hold his hands in place, but nothing happened. House moved his head closer, as if to try and hear something.

"Come on baby, have another kick," He whispered, urging a repeat performance. Alas all was quiet once more. "Maybe she's tired."

"She was saying good night to you in the only way she knew how," Cameron concluded as House picked up his cane and returned to full-height. By that time Cuddy and Wilson had returned. "The baby had its first kick," Cuddy grinned foolishly.

"Really!" she beamed, "Has it done it again?"

"She," House corrected. "Is having a rest now, she didn't want to perform in front of an audience." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"I see… how could I forget about your wager? Shouldn't the ultrasound be about now to tell you for sure?" Cameron nodded.

"End of next week."

"Not that we need it, it's a girl." House added before placing a kiss on Cameron's forehead. "Good night, Allie" he turned to the two standing beside him. "Wilson… Cuddy"

"How are you getting home?" Cuddy asked as he began to head towards the door. He stopped in his tracks and scrunched his eyes.

"Uh, hadn't thought about that. How are we getting home Wilson?" Wilson sighed.

"You can borrow my car again," Cameron added but House waved her off.

"No need. We'll get a cab. Night"

The pair moved back out to the corridor and with one final glance back inside, left to find a taxi. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long, although thankfully the rain had eased off a little. Cameron landed on the sofa on the heavy side, causing the cushions beneath her to puff out, before curling her feet beneath her. She'd already taken off her shoes.

While Cuddy busied herself with making hot cocoa, she watched the unlit fire quietly. Cameron was happy with the turn of events, although House had been right about the lonely sofa. She couldn't quite get comfortable without him. On the back of the chair was her large black Chloé coat, which she pulled around her in a fit of longing. Cuddy soon arrived with the freshly made drinks.

"Here you go," she said sweetly, passing the mug to Cameron's awaiting hand, the other hidden beneath the coat.

"Thank you, Cuddy." She replied. "For everything."

She nodded before sitting on the adjacent chair and placing the cocoa on the coffee table.

"It's quite alright, you're welcome anytime." That was true, although it was unsaid that Cuddy wanted the company; her house was too empty for her tastes.

"Do you think…" Cameron began, while too placing her cup on the side. "I'm a push-over?"

Cuddy looked over her intently.

"No." she replied honestly. "I do not think that at all. Why do you say that?"

"I… well; I guess it's your reaction to the situation. You didn't seem too happy to see Gr-House. Were you protecting me?" She thought for a moment.

"House can be nice; he can be a human being if he wants to be. You have been lucky enough to witness that, perhaps even been the reason for it. But, he's manipulative and works things that suit him best. I didn't want that to happen to you. So I guess, yes, I was protecting you." Cuddy found her eyes rest on the fireplace now. "I was worried that you would allow him to get away with what he'd done; without punishment." Her eyes lingered over the younger woman. "I was wrong."

"Do you think I handled it well?"

"Better than I would have done," another honest comment came out hastily. "I also forgot how much he loves you." Cameron blushed slightly. "He hurt the moment you stepped out the door. I don't think he'll do anything like that again… and the time away seals the deal. It shows you're definitely no push-over."

Cameron picked up her mug and drank slowly from it; with her coat covering her body and the liquid heating within she felt finally at ease for the night. Her dismay resolved. She glanced back over to Cuddy who had wrapped a knitted throw over her shoulders.

"I wouldn't worry, Cameron," Cuddy added. "He's probably gonna be overly nice for the next couple of days to make up for it. Do you like flowers?"

Cameron laughed.

"He won't buy me flowers," she replied still with a smile. "He wouldn't want word to get out that a) he's romantic, and b) that he was in the wrong."

"You know him well enough,"

"I think I do." She yawned before placing her coat on the opposite arm and slowly getting off the couch. She gave into her fatigue and sighed. "Sorry I'm really tired,"

Cuddy showed her to her room, the single bed in clean blue bedding on the far wall. Once the door was shut Cameron made it to the bed, pulled off her trousers and jumper before dragging back the covers and falling into it slowly. She turned on her side, usually to face House, and suddenly felt emotional again. But she breathed in heavily and closed her eyes. One night alone, she could handle that.

The morning came slowly for Cameron. For a mother-to-be it wasn't the best of times to get little sleep. But as the sun entered the window above her bed she threw back the covers and began a morning ritual of gentle stretching.

With each inhalation she expanded her arms outwards, and on the exhale lifted them up above her head. Cameron felt the natural high of good breathing and had become an addict of sorts since her second trimester began. On a rest she noticed that her trousers were where she had left them, crushed in a pile on the floor.

"Great..." she mumbled to herself before picking them up and laying them on the freshly-made bed. She hoped that the creases would fall out a little before she left this morning. The jumper also was unfolded beside them.

Turning towards the door she noticed that Cuddy had left her a cotton dressing gown, which she put on before heading out into the corridor. Downstairs Cameron could smell the scent of freshly brewed coffee. On arrival she spotted her boss sitting at the island in the centre of her kitchen with a newspaper in her hand.

"Morning Cameron," She chirped while taking another sip from her mug.

"Morning," She reached for the mug that had been left out for her and poured some dark liquid into it before adding skimmed milk.

"Sleep alright?" Cuddy asked softly while folding her paper in two. Cameron turned to face her and decided against lying.

"Uh... no." The dean smiled sympathetically. "Not that the bed is to blame, that was comfortable, it..."

"No need to explain," she said with a wave of her hand. "You miss him. Of course you do, first night you've spent from each other since you found out you were pregnant. I understand."

"Thanks again Cuddy,"

"Well forgive me, but I've got to go; I've got a meeting with a potential benefactor." She walked over to the sink to pour the rest of her coffee away. "The shower is a bit temperamental when it comes to temperature, but be my guest. Alright?"

Cameron nodded.

"Okay, see you later at work."

She left the newspaper on the island to instead pick up her bag and then left through the front door. Cameron was alone to do as she pleased. But she didn't move. While standing beside the coffee maker she felt butterflies in her stomach, and bent her head in close inspection. She knew the baby was moving, but not enough for a full-blown kick. It made her smile.

Like Cuddy, Cameron did not finish her drink, deciding instead to wash and change. It was in that moment she realised that the place for her right now was home. She wanted to see him before work and, seeing the clock showed 1o past 7, she knew he would be nowhere near ready to leave yet. Forgetting the temperamental shower, she ran upstairs and found her clothes. Before the clock showed seven-fifteen her car was already roaring down the street.

* * *

The next chapter will (_I promise!) _be up soon. Please review and tell me what you liked, disliked about it. It's always nice, as I say at the end of every chapter, to hear what you think :) 


	10. Flu

Hello everyone! It's lovely to hear from so many of you, thanks for taking your time to write something. I hope you can again at the end of this chapter – I love to hear what you have to say. Especially... SilvaK, Limaccia, FaNtAsMaS ChiCa, U-Luv-CSI-House-2, wtlozy, sweetgreuy, Josu2003, ladyschicksal, teddikayg, Dr.AllieCameron, bibleboymary4ever, you're all wonderful!

..._Just to clear a few things up. Whatever House did to cause the argument in the last chapter, and we can all assume it was something pretty mean, will never be released because I didn't want to focus on the argument, but rather the aftermath... the request for forgiveness -the apology. I hope this explanation helps!_

Let us begin.

* * *

Flu

As the key found the lock, was twisted to the right and clicked, the door sprung open and Cameron found herself staring into an empty sitting room. It would have been too easy for him to be standing directly in front of the sofa when she arrived, or just leaving the kitchen, but in a way it allowed her to compose herself. She walked three steps inside before shutting the door softly.

The room was clean, no dirty dishes or empty bottles were out, and this made her smile. She knew before their meeting last night that he'd been drinking, heavily. For a second she thought that was why everything was so dark in here, the curtains still drawn and the table lamps off. House had always been a weakling. Slipping off her shoes and placing her coat on the sofa she tip-toed down the hallway. The bathroom door was open, and there was no noise from within, meaning he may not have even got up from his slumber yet. Another smile briefly appeared on her face.

On reaching the door frame to the bedroom, she lingered and leant against the wood. With a pillow over his face and his body covered in both the fleece throw and quilt, House was laying in a curled ball. He may have closed eyes, but Cameron knew him too well. He was awake.

"Drink and drugs is not the healthiest concoction you enjoy, is it?"

A low grown vibrated from under the pillow. His head must already be spinning.

"I like mine with a pinch of sex," he replied admirably considering he was also straining to breathe. "But I don't think I can move right now." She chuckled, softly and approached the edge of the bed. "Hey," she sat down.

"Hey" she said, her right hand finding the top of his left shoulder and she soothingly rubbed the rest of his arm. "How are you feeling?"

It really, in hindsight, was a stupid question.

"Fine." He mumbled. "I've already been sick twice so I don't think there's anything left inside me."

"Hmm," she gently reached under the pillow and felt his forehead and in surprise she pulled it back. "You're burning up," she added before getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" he croaked as he felt, but did not see, the mattress move.

"To get a thermometer"

House was worse than he originally thought. His mouth tasted of stale vomit, which in turn made him gag slightly, causing his head to ache more painfully because of the sudden movement. But he focused on the positives: Cameron was back and already tending to his needs.

Oh, how he didn't deserve such a woman.

He could hear her pottering around in the kitchen before returning to the bedroom. The first time he knew she was near however was when the mattress moved once more, and a tray was placed on the bed to the side of him.

"Keep your eyes closed, I'm taking off the pillow for a moment." He groaned, but did as he was told.

As the cotton sheet lifted off his head he felt the burning of light, although there was very little in the room, through his eyelids. But, seconds afterwards, he also felt two cool arms of plastic slide beside his head and behind his ears.

Sunglasses

Gently opening his eyes, he smiled on seeing everything in a wonderfully dark way. Cameron was looking at him with a concerned gaze, but before he could speak she'd stuffed a thermometer into his mouth.

"Fank vou," he said gratefully, his saliva already clogging up any words he could say.

"You're welcome," she replied before lifting up a hot water bottle she'd made and placing it under the covers beside him.

"But, um alveady veally hot,"

"Stop talking," she muttered while picking up the third item on the tray. A glass of orange juice that she moved onto the bedside table. The thermometer beeped and Cameron removed it to see the read-out. She sighed. "103.1. You're sick."

"No, just hung-over" He replied but he snuggled further into the blankets.

"That too" The last item on the try was a packet pocket tissues she'd found in her bag. She also placed these on the side and removed the tray. "The orange juice has a straw in it... when did you last take a Vicodin?"

"Too long ago" Under the haze of the sunglasses, House couldn't really focus on Cameron or the things around him. But for once, seeing wasn't on his agenda. As long as he knew she was there he was content, if not sick to the stomach. Cameron placed her fingers on his head and dragged them through his hair; at the front it was sweaty but at the back it was dry and comically wavy. With her other hand she pulled a pill from the near-by container and lifted it to his lips. He swallowed it graciously. "You came back."

"You've only just realised?" she asked with a smirk while continuing her ministrations.

"Missed you"

This made her blush. His softness still surprised her, even though she felt very much the same.

"Missed you too" he pulled one of his hands from under the blankets and searched for her stomach, and caressed it gently.

"Did she kick again while I was gone?" he asked. Cameron shook her head.

"No of course she didn't. Her daddy wasn't there to feel it." House smirked at the parental term. Occasionally he had called her mom when she was being particularly sharp with him, but Cameron hadn't returned the favour. He found it amusing as well as exciting. "She also said she doesn't like it when daddy isn't there. So he mustn't upset mummy again." He cleared his throat to try and speak with some normalcy and looked her in the eye.

"Daddy promises not to make mummy upset." Instead of returning his hand back beneath the covers he grabbed hold of hers and pulled it to his side. "Did you and Cuddy share a shower by any chance?"

She slapped his hand away and snorted.

"No," she replied dryly. "But we did sleep together." House decided to play along, fantasies were always fun.

"Our first fight and you slept with someone else? I'm hurt." He couldn't keep up the charade of being upset for long and began to smile. "Well perhaps you two can make it up to me later." He suddenly sneezed into his pillow.

"Perhaps, but right now you need to rest. I'll call and tell them you're not going to be in." A couple of sniffs later and House cleared his throat again.

"I'm not sick."

"Okay honey, whatever you say..." she patted his hand and kissed his forehead.

"But just in case you should keep away from me as much as possible." He frowned at the revelation.

She looked at him with the same gesture. He was right, he was always right.

"I don't want to..."

"Neither do I, but it's for the best." He touched her hair with his hand and sighed. "Damn my luck to get ill now."

"Could we not blame it on your ability to not stay out of the rain?"

"I would do it again," he said truthfully, hoping she could see his eyes were connecting with hers. "And again... and possibly once more," Cameron laughed as she rose from the bed.

"Glad to see you have a cut off point. Try to get some sleep, and I'll," she checked to see the phone handset was on the side by the orange juice. "Ring you later, alright?" He closed his eyes.

"Mm-kay"

It was tempting to stay at home as well, Cameron thought longingly. She had already spotted how warm and inviting the bed looked and –ignoring the obvious onset of flu- how House's body lay in the perfect position to encircle her if she joined him. But dragging herself away she pulled out fresh clothes from the wardrobe, clean underwear from the drawers and moved to the bathroom.

No temperamental issues with this one.

Standing naked in the shower, Cameron could look over her belly carefully. There was no need for her to be worried yet as the signs of her skin stretching was not visible. To be sure, she kept to a strict regime of cleansing and moisturising to ward off the less welcome additions that came with pregnancy. There, on the side of the bath was both hers and House's shower gels. She picked his up and smelt it.

It was gorgeous, and she lathered her whole body with it before washing her hair. She dressed quickly and headed back to the bedroom to find her make-up and hairbrush littered on top of the chest of drawers. House was still awake, barely.

"Cuddy's gonna be mad..." he whispered in a hazy voice, although it was still loud enough for Cameron to hear. She turned to face him and shook her head.

"Let me deal with Cuddy." She replied in a more-than-convincing tone. He looked over her without lifting his head up and smiled. Her attire consisted of a pair of dark pants that were loose but still amazingly good-looking and a light _–House assumed white–_ shirt. There was something about simplicity when it came to clothes that really appealed to him. Her bump was expanding nicely too, without the add complication of stretch marks.

Which, he'd been told, she was pleased about.

She ambled forward and pulled the pillow over his head while removing his glasses. Darkness enfolded him once more.

"Go to sleep." She added, trying to put some authority into her voice. House, however, wasn't in the mood to be told what to do.

"You smell... _me-like_... why?"

"Because I used your shower gel." She lent forwards and pulled the top layer of blankets up to the pillow. "And, you do not smell like this... right now you have the strong scent of puke and alcohol wafting from you."

"Aww, you noticed. Do you like?" She chuckled softly.

"Will you sleep if I said yes?"

"Depends on if you're lying..."

"Ye-"

"You're lying." Seeking Cameron's eyes, House peeked from under the covers and smiled at her. She noticed how blood-shot and puffy his were. "Can we talk?"

"I'm trying to stay away from you remember? And I have to go to work"

"You have at least 15 minutes till you go in." She glanced at the alarm clock.

"12... What do you want to talk about?"

House's eyes closed, probably due to soreness, while again she sat down on the bed.

"Dunno... I, uh, I missed you" She smiled.

"I know, you told me."

"Just checking you was listening." He croaked before opening his eyelids to look at her. "You look pretty." Cameron looked at him properly. Those eyes were more glazed over than usual.

"Greg, did you take anything other than Vicodin when I wasn't here?"

He gave her a devilish grin.

"Noooo" Her eyebrows rose suspiciously.

"You're ill, hung-over and now high." She stood up. "I'm not sympathizing." He pulled his arm out, and with protest from his muscles, reached for her arm.

"I took some decongestants, they make me a little drowsy... are my words slurring?" She sat back down impatiently.

"Yes. You shouldn't mix meds."

"You're right." He replied with a clearer voice. He pouted "But they make me feel better." Her fingers turned in his hold so she could stroke his palm. His face pulling disappeared. "But you make me feel bestest."

"That's sweet."

"It's true," he continued. "I've felt crappy since I left you last night. But as soon as you came into the room I've been feeling better." He frowned. "Never leave me again"

Cameron decided to skirt over the issue that it was actually him who had started it and made her leave, and instead tried to keep the mood light.

"Are you being clingy Greg?"

"Like chewing gum on your shoe" he replied and this made her squirm at the thought.

"Oh-kay"

The room went silent. House had once more closed his eyes, but still held onto her hand tight.

"Names..." he mumbled, so quietly Cameron had to ask him to repeat it.

"You mean for the baby?" she asked.

"Well duh... have you thought of any?" she shook her head.

"No, have you?" Well that was a lie. She'd been thinking of girls names since the stick turned pink. But none had stood out enough for her to consider properly.

"Her middle name should be Allison" he said decisively. Cameron agreed it would be nice to have that connection with her possible daughter.

"If it's a boy then his should be Gregory." She spotted the covers move slightly, she assumed he'd shrugged.

"That isn't an issue though. It's a girl."

"And first names?"

"It has to have a good nickname we can call her for short." He paused. "Like Annabelle, Anna for short... or Lizzie and Elizabeth or-"

"I get the idea Greg" she sighed. "Do you really want to talk about this now?"

"This time seems as good a time as any"

"You're not thinking straight. I'd rather sit down with you properly and talk about it."

"Am too" he countered, but his head began to spin at his sudden outcry and he closed his eyes tight. A low groan came from his lips. She lent forwards for the final time and with her spare hand touched his face.

"Spend the day in bed resting, and when I get back we can talk all night about it if you want."

"Okay"

"Will you promise to stay here?"

"_Yes mom_. I promise" she kissed her hand and touched his cheek once more.

"See you later,"

"Bye Allie"

Grabbing her bag, keys and shoes once more Cameron headed out of the house, down the couple of steps and towards her car. To her right was House's bike propped up against the wall. The scratch was glowing, sort of, back at her. Not that she didn't like it; on the contrary, when she and House rode it fast across town it exhilarated her. But, danger was always looming Cameron noted as she placed her keys in the ignition.

Cuddy was standing in reception when she arrived, still looking impeccable as when she'd left earlier.

"How was the meeting?" Cameron asked, joining her at the round desk. The dean of medicine looked up casually and smiled.

"As exciting as ever," she dryly replied, before purposely looking past the other doctor and towards the door. "Uh... House? He's not with you?"

"No," she replied shaking her head. "He's got a fever, nausea and is sneezing all over the place."

"How dreamy and hung-over"

"Yeah, that too." She smiled. "He is sick."

"How fortunate... his clinic-"

"I'll cover it." Cameron interjected causing Cuddy to stare back.

"You're willing to cover his clinic duty?" Although in reality this didn't surprise her. "He starts at 1 today. Have you got any cases?" Cameron shook her head. "Alright; but if something does come in the House will have to grin and bear it."

"Okay." The pair split, Cuddy returning to her office with several more folders than she'd came with, Cameron to the elevators. She pressed the button with her right finger and stood between the two, watching the numbers above both increase in size.

She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hey," Wilson turned up beside her, carrying his briefcase and a fresh cup of coffee. She smiled at him.

"Hey"

"Have you seen House this morning?"

"Yep" Cameron said while pressing the button once more. Like that will make any difference.

"...And?"

"He missed me, and is hung-over, high and has got a cold." Wilson grinned.

"...Seriously?"

"Uh-Huh" She looked at him again and she smiled warmly. "Thanks again for all you did last night. I shouldn't have troubled you."

"Nonsense that's what friends are for"

"But still. Weeping women are never easy to deal with."

"I've had three failed marriages." Wilson replied honestly. "I've become kind of an expert. House, on the other hand, I've never really known how to handle."

"I can imagine. Well actually I know... He's as stubborn as a mule sometimes."

The lights above showed that one lift was stuck on 3rd but the other was slowly climbing down.

"And he doesn't realise what hurts, well" Wilson paused. "Yeah, he does know. He knows exactly where it hurts and pushes till things are about to break. But he can't help that, and that's what makes him, him."

"He's hurt you so many times," Cameron replied softly.

"And now he's hurt you, and you've got through that. It'll probably happen again... we're stupid."

"Stupid?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "This is our first argument since we've been together. You make it sound like it's a regular occurrence."

"I'm telling you what he's like," Wilson added sharply.

"I don't need lecturing."

"Alright, sorry for intruding" Cameron softened once more.

"No, that's okay. You're only looking out for me, and I appreciate that, but you're basing this on your friendship with him. I'd like to think we have more than that." Wilson placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"You have more than that." The arm moved away and the elevator doors opened. They stepped inside while a patient and nurse left. "I, on the other hand, have to settle for the occasional un-PC joke and Christmas puddings."

"Christmas pudding?" The doors closed.

"Yeah, he enjoys buying one for me"

"But you're Jewish?" she counted, confused, and then rolled her eyes in realisation. "I see." The room went silent until Cameron sighed and turned back to Wilson. "Has he... spoken to you about baby names?"

"Baby names?" Wilson pondered for a moment. "No, no I don't think he has. Why?"

"Just before I left he started talking to me about them. I thought it was a little strange."

Wilson shrugged.

"Not really. He wants to talk about the baby because he thought he might have lost both of you last night. Did he come up with any?"

"Wants a name that can be shortened to a nice nickname, and she'll be taking mine as a middle name."

"That's nice."

"Most names can be shortened to nicknames, and if it's fitting then it's usually nice. So what I'm saying is that he hasn't narrowed it down."

"Maybe he'll think about it today" she shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll talk about it tonight if he's feeling better." The doors opened on their floor and then walked to Wilson's office. "Join me for lunch?" He smiled.

"That would be nice. See you at 12?" She nodded and moved on past his door and towards the conference room.

Apparently, in House's absence, Chase and Foreman were having a clear-out. As she stepped inside, avoiding two towers of books and a scatter of files she leant on the coat hook in order to remove her things.

"Watch ya doing?" she asked the Australian, who was lying behind the bookcase with a Medical encyclopaedia in his hand.

"Hey" he said cheerfully, throwing the book to one side. "The bookcase," he pointed to a pile of books and a couple of planks of wood that leant against the wall. "Collapsed, so we thought we'd try and get some of the newer books in this one and throw the out-of-date ones... out" Foreman trotted in behind her carrying a brown cardboard box.

"Hey Cameron"

"Hey" she smiled before turning her attentions back to the mess. "Are you sure this is wise? Tidying up House's stuff, well, he'll hate it." The men shrugged.

"If he's really that bothered then we can take 'em out of storage." Foreman replied. "But since we have no case and no clinic and we're still stuck here, we thought it'll keep us busy"

She shook her head, but managed to smile.

"On your head be it, I'm pregnant enough not to be able to help." Foreman put the box down and smiled at her.

"I'm beginning to wonder that you're not really pregnant and that you've stuffed a pillow up your jumper just so you can get out of doing things."

"Well if you need proof you can come round and watch me get up during the night to pee." She paused to step over more books in order to get to the desk. "Which, is increasingly turning into more than once a night"

"Eww, Cameron," Chase muttered before storing a book inside the box Foreman was holding. She smiled before settling into the office chair and picking up the mail.

_We request the pleasure... _

Conference organisers should really learn that House was unlikely to attend any of them, unless made to by Cuddy. If they really wanted him to go, they should skip this part out. It would save a lot of trees.

_Annual Monster Truck Rally meets..._

These on the other hand made it to the top of the pile. Perhaps, Cameron mused while throwing envelopes into the trash, conferences should open with this line, he would at least read it that way.

"Where is House by the way?" Chase asked, suddenly aware that his boss wasn't in, although at this time that wasn't really surprising.

"At home, ill" Cameron replied, not wanting to go into specifics. Foreman and Chase looked at each other already trying to work out what was wrong with House.

"Ill? He's never ill"

"Well there's always a first time for everything." She muttered before opening her own mail. Foreman smirked.

"_Ill_ ill, or is he just_tired_?" Chase squirmed in his seat and made sure Foreman could see how uncomfortable what he'd just said had made him. Cameron laughed.

"No!" she said quickly, her eyebrows scrunched. "Foreman, what did you have to lower the tone of this conversation?"

"I'm just checking, like Chase said, he's_ never_ ill" Rolling her eyes she decided it was best to just ignore them. The letters in her hand weren't of importance, so she stuffed them in a desk drawer.

The phone rang on the desk and she picked it up, not looking at the ID.

"Cameron," She heard the scratchy tone that was owned by the forth-floor janitor. He wanted to know where his boxes and dustbin had gone. "Hang on," she muttered in reply before passing the handset over to Foreman. "The janitor wants to know why you've stolen his stuff."

The two doctors swapped places allowing Cameron to grab a cup and a teabag from the drainer and Foreman the chance to sit down. After making her drink she headed into House's office, leaving the door open and sat down in his chair. Invading his office space was off-limits to the other two, but for his girlfriend he'd made exceptions.

_And what he didn't know, didn't hurt him_

On the top was the infamous red and grey ball, which had helped in many a situation when it came to solving cases. She picked it up in her tiny hands and passed it back and forth between them. It was comfortable, and yet she didn't gain greater knowledge during the monotonous act. Another sigh and it was placed back down before she sipped at her tea.

"Cameron, do you know where the South American infectious diseases book has gone?" It was Chase, obviously tired of just placing books haphazardly back on the shelf, and was now actually working in some sort of order.

"The green covered one?" she replied, but did not get up.

"Yeah"

"In here," It lay open on a page detailing the life cycle of a Leishmaniasis parasite. The top left was a picture of a particularly nasty skin soar. She closed it dramatically as Chase wandered in, half-limping from a dead leg. "Sitting down too much?" Cameron said with a smile while passing the book to him. Chase rubbed his left thigh impatiently.

"Bloody pins and needles" he replied before wandering back into the other room. If she'd not known House for as long as she did she would've wondered why the book was out. Their last case had been caused by interstitial nephritis caused by an antibiotic reaction. But she knew House enjoyed exploring, enjoyed finding out more and that was why he was as good as he was.

Cameron glanced at the other books on his desk, each describing a different speciality. Journals were covering some, and most had been dog-eared or folded in a particular way to show he'd read them before. She picked one at random and reclined in the chair.

June 2004

Either it had been particularly interesting or House really needed a spring clean. She turned the first page and let her body slide downwards so she could rest her head comfortably on the back. Her nostrils flared –it smelt of him.

Instead of reading, Cameron just let her head tilt sideward so she could inhale the scent. It made her smile. It was House, without the aroma of alcohol and sick.

"Ugh," she muttered distastefully. She couldn't get comfortable and her body was starting to ache. Her bump protruded from under her white shirt and she touched it softly.

Baby names began to float in her mind.

Megan, Jessica, Rebecca... Emily, Katherine, Samantha...

None felt right. She wondered whether House was thinking about it too and briefly thought about ringing him. The phone was so close, but she fought off the urge. He really did need to get over this cold he had. Cameron didn't like how it could prevent her from seeing him.

A yawn escaped her lips and it caught her by surprise. Although she did know that she was tired, last night events still worried her and more troubling still was Wilson's warning:

'_It'll probably happen again...' _

She had been well aware of this. House himself had warned her when they first started dating that he usually messed things up. She shouldn't be surprised if he hurt her or pushed her away. He couldn't help it. But House hadn't pushed her away, quite the opposite, and she was now carrying his baby -their baby. He'd declared his love numerous times and so had she.

They were together at last.

She knew he hadn't meant any of the things he'd said yesterday, and although she forgave him they both were well aware how hurt she'd been. Closing her eyes briefly, she smiled.

It wouldn't happen again.

She was sure of it.

When she let her eyelids open again, sunshine filled the room. It was a lot brighter than when she had closed them. She touched her tea and found it was cold, and the journal lay undisturbed on her lap. Cameron glanced at the clock on the phone and gasped. It was quarter to 12. She'd been asleep for hours. Cursing, she hobbled into the other room.

"Guys you could've-" but the room was empty and clear of scattered books. She noticed that the broken shelves too had been removed and the cardboard box took its place against the glass wall. "...Okay" she placed her hands on her hips and returned to House's office. She kept, in his top drawer, a mirror and some mascara just to annoy him. Taking them both out, she checked her make-up and smiled. Nothing had smudged.

Her bag was by the coat stand and it took seconds for her to pick it up and be on her way to Wilson's office. She might as well call in early, there was nothing for her to do right now.

She knocked carefully twice and waited for the suitable response before entering.

"Hi" she said smiling. "Thought we could go down early, if you're not busy" he glanced over the files on his desk and smiled back.

"Sure, these are old files that can wait." He stood up and pulled on his blazer. "Actually I'm glad of the break from all this writing; I haven't got any appointments till 2. How's your morning been?" They both headed back out the door and approached the lift.

"Not as productive as it could have been," she replied quietly. "Chase and Foreman were clearing up a broken bookcase or something, but I don't know where they are now"

"Probably at lunch too," he said while pressing the call-button. "Heard you were covering the clinic, today in House's absence"

"Yeah"

"Well Nurse Brenda will be pleased. Some people may actually be looked at today."

Unlike this morning the elevator's doors opened quickly. There were plenty of people already inside causing them both to squish in at the front.

"I'll do my best."

Once in the cafeteria, Wilson bought a large vegetable curry and Cameron chose the less adventurous tuna baguette. Out of habit he offered her some, which made her laugh causing her to return the favour by turning her bag of chips in his direction.

"Cameron, I'm alright," he said with raised hands. "We both must be so used to sharing our food by now that we do it automatically."

"Too right," she replied before taking a bite. "I still check to see if I've got half a sandwich left every minute or so, even if he's not there."

"It's habit. Between us I wonder whether he actually buys any food."

"Actually" Cameron said grinning. "I saw him buy a bagel three weeks ago. He used real money and everything"

"Well I never." Wilson said, a little worried by how surprised he actually was. It was something though, and such a rarity should never go unnoticed.

Her mobile phone chose this time to vibrate harshly against her side. She retrieved it and glanced at the name on the front. Smirking before flicking it open she mouthed the word '_House'_ to Wilson before answering.

"Hey,"

"Hey," he said in a voice the sounded more like a toad than human.

"Feeling any better?" she asked, toying with the chips that had fallen out of the bag.

"Lots, I can breathe and everything listen." He made an exaggerated sniffing sound before she cut him off.

"Alright, alright, I'm glad. I hope you're still in bed."

"Of course, I'll bash the headboard to show you,"

"No need, I believe you" She looked at Wilson who was busying himself with the 'vegetables' in his curry.

"I see... whatcha doing?"

"Eating in the cafeteria,"

"...With Wilson?" She smiled.

"With Wilson" Her eating partner looked upwards suspiciously, but she shook her head and smiled. "Do you want to speak to him?"

"Nah, do you two always shack up when I'm not there?"

"Always," she replied. "We gossip about you too."

"Seriously?" He paused. "What's been the hot topic of today?"

"Um, whether you were ill or not, and... baby names."

"Baby names? Have you thought of any? Because I was thinking of some..." He spoke as if on speed, which Cameron hoped he wasn't, because his liver might just give up if he did. But she knew really that it was a natural high of elation. "...And tell Jimmy that I am ill and if he wants to pop round I'll gladly sneeze in his face and give it to him." Cameron lifted the handset from her ear.

"Jimmy" Wilson tilted his head in amusement; she'd never used his first name before. This obviously meant she was feeding back what House had just said.

"...Yes?"

"I'm to tell you that House wants you to pop round so he can sneeze in your face and give you the disease he obviously has, if you still don't believe him."

"Uh, I'll think I'll pass."

"What did he say?"

"He said he'll pass; what a shame, for you that is." House grunted and Cameron heard the sound of rustling of bed covers, he was moving about.

"Baby names... got a pen?" Cameron leant over the table and pulled one out of Wilson's breast pocket, and moved a clean napkin over to the right hand side.

"Go on..." He rattled off a lot of names, most of which had just come to him as she was writing, but the top 10 had been his favourites for a couple of days. They filled up both sides of the paper, and when she was done she pushed the pen back over to Wilson's side of the table and smiled apologetically.

"See what you think," he mumbled. "I haven't got an overall favourite as of yet, but well, tell me later when you get in."

"Alright, I'll look over these while I'm doing your clinic duty."

"Ouch," he said with a loud groan of disapproval. "Did you volunteer, scratch that, of course you did, you're Noble Cameron... thank you,"

"You're welcome," she replied. "Speak to you later," she closed the lid of the phone and looked down at the list of names. Wilson too was glancing at them upside down.

"He's thought of a few then, has he?"

"Just a couple it seems..."

And as she looked them over she noticed that Megan, Jessica, Rebecca, Emily, Katherine and Samantha hadn't made his list either.

* * *

Thanks, please review! 


	11. Fever

Chapter 11, wow... I bet you're all getting fed up with my amazement, but I truly am amazed by how many of you are still reading this and better yet, still reviewing. I love how many of you have ideas which I seriously am considering to adopt in future chapters. So thank you. Especially: violetbeetles29, Josu2003, chloeeleanor, SilvaK, KittyX1981, wtlozy, GabbyAbby, ladyschicksal, FaNtAsMaS ChiCa, sabu53, Limaccia, Dr.AllieCameron, gardengnome19, sweetgreuy and teddikayg! Thanks for all you kind words!

* * *

Fever

Wilson, bright-eyed Wilson, was taking a box from his car to the steps outside House and Cameron's apartment. It was surprisingly heavy and by the time he'd placed it on the floor he was panting quite readily. He knocked twice before heading back to his car to retrieve some groceries.

House peered out moments later and waved at his friend.

"Took you long enough" He shouted to him, knowing quite well how easily it was to annoy the Oncologist. Wilson muttered something unintelligible before walking towards him once more.

"I'm glad your snarkiness hasn't been affected." He placed the brown paper bags on top of the cardboard box. "You're supposed to be ill still."

House sniffed loudly and threw his used tissue at him.

"I am," He turned back inside leaving Wilson the job of carrying everything into the sitting room.

On reaching the sofa Wilson plonked himself down and let the box crash, not so delicately, onto the coffee table. House jumped in the kitchen before charging in to the room.

"Is this 'make as much noise as you can' day? Only I must have missed the memo." Wilson did not attempt to move causing House to walk around the sofa and sit on the left cushion. "What's got you so down and out?"

"Checkouts... queuing... old people..." Wilson paused and turned his head to look him in the eye. "I'm not doing_ your _shopping ever again. Next time you want to buy a Moses basket you can queue up and get it."

"I'm not planning on buying another one" House replied honestly. Whether they did have any more children he was certain that another basket was unnecessary. He looked at the box carefully. "Do you think this was the one she wanted?"

"I'm sure enough" Wilson sighed before placing his feet on the coffee table. "Whether she still wants _this_ one is another question entirely." They exchanged a knowing smile before House stood back up and noticed the groceries were just inside the door.

"You didn't put these away? How lazy of you" House muttered but instead of doing the obvious, he padded through to the study and look inside. Wilson, and the box, followed soon after.

Although the decorating had finished nearly a month ago the room still looked freshly painted. The walls were a very light pink and the furnishings were white making the allusion of the room being very large. In front of the window was a small changing table and on the right wall was wardrobe. Apart from a rocking chair in the left corner, the room was bare. The crib was supposedly coming soon, but a pregnant Cameron found that soon was not soon enough. House reasoned that a Moses basket, bought as a surprise, would make her happy. Momentarily at least.

"Where do you want it?" Wilson stuttered impatiently. House shrugged so he just placed it in the middle of the room. With a quick pull at the packaging the top lid opened revealing a horrendous amount of polystyrene and tape. House lingered in the doorway. "Are you helping at all today?"

"You're doing a terribly good job; I didn't want to intrude..." Wilson actually growled at him. "But since you asked so nicely," House leant down and pulled out the protective covering before taking the cotton and maize basket and holding it in his hands. Wilson took out the folding stand that the basket would sit on and opened it wide. They put it together in the middle of the room before Wilson threw the packaging back into the box and kicked it hard so it slid into the corridor. House grinned.

"It's nice..."

"It's a basket Jimmy. A hundred and thirty dollar basket"

"Your girlfriend wanted it."

"Yeah," House mumbled something about never wanted to argue with her again for fear of having to buy another expensive piece of -what he deemed- unnecessary furniture. "It's nice."

"You're nearly half-way through the pregnancy. Can you believe it? 21 more weeks and this will be the epicentre of your life." House sneezed in reply and Wilson cringed. "Are you really still ill, it's been two days?" House sniffed and gave him a look of true despair.

"Uh no Jimmy I've just managed to teach myself how to sneeze on cue." He snapped before searching for a tissue.

"You threw it at me," Wilson said in explanation before watching his friend limp off towards the bathroom. "Maybe you shouldn't stand outside for long periods in the rain." He added loudly, so House could hear.

"Uh-huh," he blew his nose and wandered back into the sitting room. "Maybe you should practice your bedside manner."

"Me?!" Wilson snapped, hands on hips and a look of outrage plastered on his face.

"Yeah... me-thinks you've lost you touch when talking to people who are ill."

"No, I just find talking to you exasperating, which isn't such a surprise since you're hard to have a conversation with even when you're coherent." House was sitting back in his usual seat on the sofa, now clutching a box of tissues under his armpit.

"See, you're mean." He sniffed. "You can put the groceries away as an apology."

"I..uh, what?" House turned on the TV from that point on and began to ignore him. Wilson sighed and gave in. "Fine" He wandered to the door and picked up the brown paper bags. "But I'm not cooking for you."

15 minutes later House was tucking into a toasted ham and cheese sandwich accompanied with a bag of chips. Wilson was drying up the grill when the phone rang.

"House's Happy House, House speaking." Cameron refrained from laughing, but did speak in a sing-song voice.

"Hi Greg... how ya feeling?" House smiled.

"Hey Allie" he sniffed loudly. "Still not great, but you know... I'm coping."

"I was wondering if you wanted anything, I'm on my lunch break-" House cut her off.

"Nope, I got Jimmy here. He bought dinner and fed me lunch." Cameron chuckled lightly and he heard in the background the faint 'ding' of the elevator bell. "He's totally alright with looking after me." Wilson coughed loudly and House smiled.

"Well as long as he is. He didn't need to buy our food though I could've got them after work."

"Yeah, yeah," He said shrugging it off. "But Wilson volunteered-"

"I did NOT volunteer" Wilson shouted from the kitchen, hoping Cameron heard; she didn't.

"He said you're welcome." House informed her with a Cheshire cat grin before he poked his tongue out at a silent-raging Wilson. The oncologist gasped in anger before moving back into the kitchen and carried on drying up with more aggressiveness than before.

"So how's work, are the boy's playing up or are all of you on your best behaviour?"

"Uh... nothing has been happening, Cuddy keeps storming into the conference room and threatening to give us a case before storming off again. Apparently the time we dealt with that Journalist while you were..." she stumbled over her words remembering that _something_ had happened between House and Stacy while in Baltimore and how it had affected her then. Apparently it still did. "_away_ still lingers in the back of her mind_"_

"huh... Oh well next time she comes in just take it. If you find after an hour that you've managed to destroy more than three major organs then I'll come in." He paused. "I trust you," Cameron gasped a little in the packed elevator and noticed how 5 pairs of eyes were now watching her intently. She lowered her voice a few octaves.

"You trust us?"

"No." House said quickly. "I trust you. I know you won't let Foreman do something totally barbaric." The doors opened and Cameron walked through to the cafeteria.

"Aww how romantic" House grunted in reply. "Actually the boys have done something-"

"They've got engaged, married... they're adopting... am I close?" She giggled.

"No fair, you ruined the surprise. But seriously when you come in..." Cameron gasped and House could hear the movement of feet. He sat up instantly.

"Allie? Allie... Cameron!?!"

"Oh, I'm here. Sorry, Cuddy's just spotted me and she's coming over."

"Run" He insisted.

"Oh yeah right, I'm the size of a beached whale and you want me to run?"

"You're not a beached whale just ye-"

"House" He sighed on hearing the clear-cut voice of his boss.

"Hello Cuddy" He noticed in the far corner of the kitchen that Wilson had stopped cleaning. In fact he was now smiling. "How are you this fine and pleasant day?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. You're coming in tomorrow I hope?"

"Sure... if I'm not dead." He sneezed again. Perhaps he could sneeze on cue after all. "It's your fault you know. You could've let me in..."

"You could've not been a jerk" His eyebrow shot upwards. "That's a lesson to be learned."

"Fine fine, you're only _part_ to blame for me being ill."

"You have many, many hours of clinic duty to catch up on"

"Nuh-uh, Cameron covered me yesterday"

"Yeah but I doubled your hours today for not coming in."

"How can you do such a thing?" House argued his tone less intimidating when his nose was stuffy. "I'm not even there to defend myself. I'm so mortified that I can't talk to you anymore, give the phone back to Cameron. Go on" There was a mutter of _'he's being an idiot'_, a clatter of plastic being exchanged and soon a patter of high-heeled shoes walking away before he heard Cameron's voice again.

"Hey"

"Hey again"

"What about Emma?" House scrunched his eyes tight and thought.

"Was that our last patient?"

"No." She snapped and he knew she'd rolled her eyes too. "_His _name was Jonathan. I meant baby names... Emma?"

"I like it enough for it to make the final cut." He proposed edgily.

"Okay... oh I don't like Jennifer anymore, a 4 year old girl by that name threw up blood inside the clinic room I was treating her in earlier."

"Well that's hardly the kid's fault..."

"But every time I hear Jenifer I think 'bloody-sick'." He smiled.

"Alright then, nay to Jenifer, yay to Emma" he paused to grab a couple of chips from the bag on his plate. "Are you going to be late?"

"Not if I can help it. My extra feminine curves get me out of all sorts of work." He chuckled. "I'm joining the hot food queue now, so I'll have to go. See you later Greg."

"Bye Allie." He hung up the phone and placed it back in the cradle. The half eaten sandwich still tasted good cold and he'd almost finished when Wilson sat back down beside him.

"Does it taste alright?" House looked at him suspiciously.

"I hope you're not fishing for a complement because I'm the wrong guy to be asking." He sighed. "It's not killing me."

Wilson smiled.

"That's good I suppose." House took another bite and chewed it thoroughly before speaking to Wilson again.

"Have you got some post-it notes on you?"

"Uh in my briefcase, in my car, I have. Why?"

"Fancy helping me write out lots of baby names?"

"Uh..." but before Wilson could say much more House had ushered him out onto the doorstep to gather the yellow labels while he cleared some space on the coffee table. When he walked back inside House already had a few scrunched up pieces of paper on the top. They both returned to the sofa while House drew some lines through a couple of the names and added EMMA to the top of the last sheet of paper. "Why are we doing this?"

"I'm going to stick them to the painting up there." He pointed to the abstract paint splodges above the fireplace. "When one of us dislikes one they take it off." He said before pulling half the notes off the top and beginning to write the first one. Wilson copied him.

"But there are lots, I mean _lots_ of names here, they won't all fit."

"Sure they will. But if some _happen_ to fall off, then that's god telling us that those names weren't meant to be."

"You don't believe in god."

"Hmm..." House smiled wolfishly before writing out 'Annabelle' on the next note. "Fate then" Wilson wrote out Bethany on another post-it.

"You don't believe in that either." Wilson stood up and stuck the four names on to the centre of the picture. House continued writing. "When do we find out if you've won this bet of yours then?"

"Monday" He replied taking before drawing a line through one of the names.

"Are you allowed to just cross out names like that? Is that part of the 'rules'?" House snorted while he passed his friend another post-it.

"It was Jamie."

"Jamie's a unisex name."

"My baby is not unisex, she's a girl." House stated while staring at the list of names. "What do you think about the name Zoe?"

"It's a pretty name." House snorted but wrote it down anyway.

"You're no good."

"I'm not sure I should be the person you should be discussing this with. Seriously, you know I'll pick the wrong name."

"Fine." He passed over Zoe and Wilson stuck it up. "Because of you we'll have to write out all of them."

The painting soon became completely littered with yellow sticky-notes so that the canvas could no longer be seen. House let Wilson write out the last three and stick them where he wanted to. From a distance it could've been mistaken for a piece of modern art, but up close it came a lot more significant. One would be the name of House and Cameron's baby. It would be a tough choice.

House decided to take the throw from the sofa and, as Wilson remarked quite happily, wrapped it around his shoulders so he resembled an old woman.

"You even have a cane to point at people with," Wilson jeered with a smile. "Surely you can see the similarities.

"I know that an old woman probably won't be able to hit you on the jaw with the same speed and accuracy as I can. Would you like me to show you?" House replied while grabbing his orange canister that was on the table. He swallowed one. "For a friend you can be quite mean, do you know that?"

"And you're little miss sunshine."

"I'll stick this cane where the sun doesn't shine in a minute if you don't shut up." House added before throwing the screwed up pieces of paper in the trash. He blew his nose and turned on the TV again. "Haven't you got to go back to work or something?"

Wilson sighed and stood up.

"Outstayed my welcome, have I?" House carried on watching the TV. "Alright, I've got a patient to see in forty minutes anyway. I'll see you..." House looked at him guardedly. "Whenever"

"'Kay"

"I'll let myself out."

"Good" Wilson picked up his briefcase and the couple of post-it notes that were left before leaving through the front door. House in turn made himself more comfortable by pulling his legs up onto the sofa and scooting down so he was practically flat on his back. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

The next feeling House felt was the gentle caress of fingers playing with his hair and the soft breath from a female he knew all too well. He kept his eyes closed none-the-less.

"What time is it?" House croaked with a dry throat and rough voice.

"Just gone half-six; how are you feeling?"

"Just peachy" He replied hesitantly before grabbing his leg in pain. It was always worse after sleeping on the sofa for a while. Without asking two fingers pressed a pill to his lips, which he swallowed gratefully. "Thanks."

"You're welcome"

Finally House opened his eyes to look at her. She looked dishevelled from a long day at work, but she wore it well. He thought the loose locks of hair were rather cute on her. Cameron was sitting on the coffee table beside his head and was leaning over to touch his face and curly hair. But he did notice something amiss.

"You've been crying." He stated concerned. She nodded, but it was a smile not a frown that shaped her mouth.

"_Happy Tears_" she replied. "Very happy tears" He smiled; she must've seen the room already.

"You like it?"

"You bought the basket I loved the most. You paid attention. That's why I am waking you up –to thank you."

"Well, you're welcome. Wilson had to get it so I guess you _should_ thank him too."

"And this..." she smiled turning her body to point at the post-it covered painting. "This is very nice."

"I'm glad. We need to start cutting down the names though, unless you're having quintuplets and you haven't told me." She smiled and nodded. Standing up slowly, the head-rush from getting up too quickly before had put her off standing altogether; she crept over to the painting and intently stared at some of them. "I took off one earlier, you can too." She looked at him before glancing back over the names.

"Shouldn't this be a mutual thing?" House continued to rub his leg as he switched from laying down to sitting. Sighing she looked at a note stuck right in the top left corner and repeated the name three times to herself silently. Shaking her head she peeled it off the canvas and scrunched it inside her tiny fist.

"So...?" House enquired delicately. "What name will never grace our lips in the maternity suite?" Cameron smiled at his interest. He was engrossed with the piece of paper in her hand.

"Natalie... if that's alright?" He smiled and nodded in acceptance. "She's not going to be born at Christmas so it just doesn't seem right to name..."

"I get it Allie. Good Choice."

Thursday turned to Friday and House woke without so much of a sniff. His head was no longer painfully thumping and he wasn't shivering or sweating like he once was. Cameron, delighted in that her boyfriend might have finally beaten the bug, checked his temperature with the back of her hand. It wasn't exactly fool-proof but it was good enough. She smiled. No more fever.

"You're cured," She cheered while kneeling on the bed beside him. He looked up from his horizontal position under the bed covers and grinned. Without warning he grabbed her by the sides and pulled her down on top of him, a little more delicately than perhaps he would've done a few months ago, and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"Mmm, that is good to know." She blushed at his sudden exploits before letting her head fall neatly on top of his heart. Her left thigh curled around his midriff while his arms surrounded her whole body. The belly that swelled between them was covered partly by a night shirt, but House's right hand had already crawled underneath it in order to feel the smooth skin that laid there. She smiled appreciatively.

"That means we have to go to work. You have to get up." She added softly, a little preoccupied by the ticklish fingers.

"Oh but we have so much to catch up on," he countered again kissing her on the lips. She tried to pry him off by slapping his duvet covered chest, but then again it was nice to be snuggled together again.

_Snuggled together_

House would certainly not like that phase to be uttered out loud, but he was ignorant if he didn't realise he liked it too.

"We have the whole weekend Greg, we can stay in bed all day tomorrow..." she thought about getting up, but his hold on her tightened. She relented. "Please don't make us _too_ late."

He smiled at her.

"You're so adorable when frustrated, do you know that?" She frowned, which in turn made him smile more, which caused her to hit his chest. He chuckled, which only infuriated her more. This time she made a greater effort at trying to get up and succeeded in climbing off the bed. On the bedside cabinet was her dressing grown and she slipped it on. House rolled onto his side, propped his head up with his hand, and watched her. "Allie, don't be like that, please... I was being silly. Come back to bed, just for a while"

She turned to face him trying her best to scowl. It didn't work, he was too damn handsome.

"No." She then grinned. "Join me in the shower..." House smiled again and was up in a matter of seconds, of which Cameron already had the water running. As she stood to check herself in the mirror, like every woman does when entering the bathroom, he peppered her now bare shoulder and neck with kisses and held her back against his bare chest.

"Missed you," He muttered into her skin causing her to sigh.

"Missed you too" She turned in the hold to kiss him back and they stayed standing for several moments.

"Come on," he held her hand and dragged her to the side of the bath. "I need you to wash my hair before we go"

Surprisingly they managed to get into work just after 9, and they headed up to their office together. When they entered the conference room Cameron headed straight to the coffee-maker, busying herself with the morning chore. House however was still rooted to the spot just inside the door, staring at the room in awe. His expression soon turned to annoyance.

"What the hell happened to my bookcase?!" He bellowed sharply.

And Cameron, turning to look at him, couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I love you all! xx 


	12. Quickening

I finished this chapter a couple of days ago, so the next few chapters may have a bit of a gap between them because I'm writing them as I go now. But I'm pleased with this chapter, so I hope you like it. I know that a lot of you liked the last one, thank you for reviewing. These people are the reason why I'm writing as fast as I can:

iii am McLovin, ladyschicksal, HippieWinterSweet, Yasmine Lupin, FaNtAsMaS ChiCa, Josu2003, SilvaK, Limaccia, wtlozy, Dr.AllieCameron, gardengnome19, teddikayg, sweetgreuy.

Thanks! on with the chapter...

* * *

Quickening

Monday was a day eagerly anticipated by quite a few people in the hospital. In fact a lot of people were milling about on the diagnostic floor because of it. Twice a nurse had stopped Chase in the corridor pressing him for news.

_No he did not know what the House baby's gender was yet. _

As he entered the conference room eating a croissant and carrying a cup of coffee he noticed that Foreman was already in and reading the newest New England Medical Journal. He sat opposite him and sighed.

"Are the nurses bugging you too?" Chase questioned while reaching for the morning paper. Foreman shrugged.

"Not really. I told them that the appointment wasn't until two and that we wouldn't know until afterwards."

"I don't think they got the message."

Wilson was next to tumble into the room, a little more shaken than usual. He rushed over to the coffee machine and poured himself a healthy amount before joining the boys at the table. Chase offered him some of his croissant, but he declined.

"No thanks... the nurses are lethal when they need some gossip, aren't they?"

"You must be the worst off, seeing as you are House's_only _friend." Wilson looked at him awkwardly. "And the nurses' like you."

"They don't exactly hate you Chase," He muttered before sipping hesitantly from the steaming mug. He spotted that a gaggle of nurses suddenly moved across to the elevators. Maybe the 'IT' couple had made it into the building.

The sudden shriek of a nurse running back to desk confirmed his suspicions. The three men glanced through the glass wall and watched as House, cane extended out in front of him, growled words of anger at the people surrounding him. Even at this distance the trio could see Cameron was blushing.

They entered the conference room slowly without making eye-contact with the people in the room and instead chatted amongst themselves.

"Lunch, clinic then appointment?" Cameron proposed, heading to the coffee machine.

"Lunch, sleep then appointment" House smiled before grabbing his read mug. He finally spotted Wilson sitting with Foreman and Chase. "And why is Jimmy sitting in the conference room this morning? Don't you ever have work to do?"

"He's sitting here because the nurses cornered off his office." Wilson replied honestly. "I'm not ready to attack them with canes just as of yet."

"Because there's a chance one of them might be your future wife?" House grinned.

"Yes. Of course, I'm _just_waiting until one starts talking to me. I've got the ring ready and everything."

"That's too close to the truth to be funny," House replied while exchanging positions in front of the coffee maker with Cameron. She exchanged pleasantries with the three doctors before heading in House's office to retrieve his mail. "I've heard that there are other bets being made without my prior knowledge. Know anything about them?" He addressed all three of the men. Foreman chuckled.

"You want in on those bets too?" he shook his head. "You're so sure of yourself."

"So how much have you got riding on the chance my baby's sexual organs will dangle? Hmm?"

"I've learnt enough from you to know what is and isn't a good bet."

"So you backed the man with the cane and the magic eight ball then? Nice to know you trust your boss sometimes."

Foreman sighed.

"I didn't bet at all. I_ know_ of bets taking place, that's all." He stirred his coffee with the pen in his hand and looked away. House hadn't finished yet.

"What about you, Dingo? Have you been brandishing your precious Ben Franklins in front of the nurses?" Chase's shoulders clenched.

"I didn't know-"

"Stop lying" House wined impatiently. He took a seat at the end of the table. "Are you feeling lucky punk?"

"Oh dear," Cameron muttered loudly on re-entering the conference room. "You should at least quote correctly when you're trying to intimidate someone." House glared at her.

"I was paraphrasing," he countered before quickly spinning to look back at Chase. "What did you bet on, pink or blue?"

"I..." Chase sighed, but then straightened his back triumphantly. "Went for the blue, the odds are good for a 50/50 chance." House snorted but didn't reply and instead drank some of his coffee. Wilson waited for his chance to be questioned, but it never came.

"What about me?" He asked finally. "Maybe I've been betting behind your back too"

"No you haven't." House stated. "But even if you have, you would've sided with me." He paused. "You're not an idiot." Chase looked at him expecting to given a smug look in return, but House had already stood up and was heading over to Cameron. "I'll be in the office until lunch. Unless a case comes in or you've bought me something I don't want to be disturbed."

"Charming" Cameron replied, but she smiled none-the-less. "You have clinic, remember?" He was already opening the door to his office.

"I have what... a _picnic?_" He shrugged. "No thanks."

The door shut quickly behind him. Cameron shrugged and returned to her desk to look at her mail.

"If you win Cameron do you know how horrible it's going to be working with him from then on?" Chase argued his puppy-dog expression was rather funny in the circumstances. "Can we bribe your doctor to lie for us?"

Cameron smiled.

"If Dr. Kennington even suggests that it's a boy don't you think House will look himself?" he nodded regretfully. "And you only have to work with him; I'll be living with him afterwards too." Cuddy arrived from the corridor and held a folder in her hands. She did not look happy as she placed it on the glass table with a slap. The men looked upwards quickly and turned to face her.

"Case." She stated simply before walking towards the coffee maker and pouring herself a cup. The team were surprised by her actions; she never used their coffee, and never stayed around after issuing a case. But she had. Foreman opened the first page and read through it while getting up to retrieve the black marker pen. "House!" She shouted loudly after drinking half the cup.

Cameron stared at the door, along with the other people in the room and waited for a sign of movement. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, the door opened a crack.

"You bellowed?" he said with one earphone still hanging from his ear. He glanced at the while board and noticed Foreman writing down symptoms. "We have a case?" Cuddy stepped forward, closing the gap quickly.

"No. Your team has a case, you have clinic duty." She smiled. "They can consult with you but you're down in the clinic. All day" He opened the door wider.

"What have I done now?"

"Nothing, and that's the point." She paused to look at Cameron. "You'll be given enough time to go the appointment and lunch. But if you _think_ about heading to this floor I'll be making your clinic duty last tomorrow too."

"Aww..." He wined and Cameron wondered whether he was going to stamp his feet. Cuddy smiled and crossed her arms.

"No buts, and I'm going back down with you. No staying for the differential either, I need to know your team can handle being on their own sometimes."

"Have you seen what they did to the office while I was gone?" He pointed to the space where the old case used to be. "That! That disappeared."

"...Because you overloaded it. Be thankful they didn't just throw the books away." He rolled his eyes, and turned around to grab his jacket and cane.

"This is going to be unbearable." House added when he returned into the conference room. Foreman now had four symptoms listed and Cameron moved to the table to read them. Wilson stood up and placed his cup in the sink.

"This means you can't come visiting me either."

"Yeah I'm choking up already" House replied steadying himself while he sorted out the cuffs of his shirt under his jacket. He looked over to Cameron. "Apparently it's Clinic, lunch then appointment that's been decided on. I'll see you in Kennington's office at two, kay?"

"Sure." She smiled. "Be good."

"Of course I will be." Cuddy tapped her thigh in a 'come-here' way and House stomped over to the doorway wanting to shout profanities as loud as his voice would allow. "Don't. Do. That," He mumbled to her before moving out into the corridor. Cuddy smiled, gave a wave to the team and then followed House out the door.

"Do you think Cuddy's changed?" Chase asked once the pair was out of earshot. Wilson shrugged.

"In what way?"

"Uh, well a few months ago Cuddy wouldn't have even been bothered by House's absence, his clinic duty got done didn't it?" Chase shrugged. "Why toughen up now?"

"If you remember House was suspended for two days a few weeks back, and if you're suggesting the pregnancy has anything to do with it..."

"I wasn't..." Chase replied honestly, a little confused why Cameron being pregnant would have any sort of effect on her reasoning to House's actions. The three other doctors looked at each other, Wilson brushing off a cold stare from Foreman, and Foreman trying to ignore the amazed facial expression on Cameron. "Have I missed something?"

"No," They declared simultaneously. _Not at all suspicious_. Chase snorted and moved over to the coat stand.

"I'm going to go to do a patient history while you guys gossip. If anyone wants to fill me in," He glanced at Foreman and then Cameron, by-passing Wilson. "I'll be in room 1226." He wandered out of the glass doors and turned left.

Wilson snapped first.

"Okay," he held up his hands in defeat. "I know everything, Cuddy told me herself."

"Me too," Foreman added while sitting down at the table again.

"How do you know...?"

"A drunk and, as she put it, 'overly-maternal' Dean of medicine will blurt out anything if provoked." Foreman sighed. "And I didn't really provoke, I prodded a little." Wilson stared, wide-eyed.

"So, Cameron, did House tell you?" Cameron sighed and too sat down next to Foreman. She nodded.

"Yeah, he didn't want to, but well I guess... I kinda provoked him too."

Wilson knew that both Cameron and Foreman would keep their mouths shut, they had done so far. It had been him who had slipped up, causing Chase to now become interested and he felt terrible about it.

"Okay then. Chase doesn't need to know."

Foreman surprisingly disagreed.

"If he doesn't get told by us he'll snoop around. He's not as trusting as you think. We tell him necessary details and he'll be satisfied." Cameron shook her head.

"Cuddy won't like her business going round the hospital like that, and like you said he isn't trusting. I agree with Wilson."

"It's hardly 'going round the hospital'" Foreman snapped. "Anyway I think I could stop him from telling anyone else"

"You're going to blackmail him?" Wilson questioned edgily. He hoped Cuddy didn't have a camera with sound in this room.

"You think that the whole Vogler was the only time Chase has been sneaky?" Wilson and Cameron remained tight-lipped, although their eyes showed concern. "I'm not going to tell him anything yet, but I am going to run a blood culture."

Cameron briefly forgetting Cuddy's business glanced at the white board.

"For what?" Foreman sighed.

"Everything I can think of." He wandered out the room, case file in hand. Wilson smiled at Cameron before standing up.

"Do you think Chase is a bad egg too?"

"No..." She paused. "I don't think he should be told, I told you I agreed with you."

"I know." There was a moment of silence before Wilson continued. "Look I've got an out-patient down in the clinic to talk to now, and I'll be avoiding Chase today. I might try and pop in later once you get the results from your appointment. Okay?"

"Sure thing Wilson"

"Good luck and I hope, for your sake, it's a girl." Cameron smiled and then something occurred to her that hadn't done earlier.

"You had a bet, didn't you?" The oncologist blushed.

"I had to; when House has a 'feeling' he's almost always right. I might as well win some money out of it." She laughed.

"Good for you Wilson." He wandered out of the room and back to his own office in search of the patient file he needed. Cameron picked up her file and glanced through it slowly. Like any good immunologist the symptoms cried _auto-immune_. Heading to room 1226 she hoped Chase wasn't in a confrontational mood.

House meanwhile paced around the busy waiting room, avoiding the broken bones and sneezing fits and hoping to gaze upon something at least mildly interesting. He'd already broken out the plastic gloves twice to check for STI and confirmed a diagnosis of a fractured thumb. Nurse Brenda wasn't being entirely helpful either.

"Dr. House, room 4... Dr. House," He turned to face her and smiled somewhat unconvincingly and rubbed his leg intensely.

"Can't, bad leg" He mumbled and continued his stroll around the round desk that was in the centre of the room.

"Dr. House, Dr. Cuddy said I should report you to her if you refuse to see patients..." Brenda continued with a sinister smile. In her hand she waved the burgundy file at him, hoping he'd take the bait.

"And you would call her too, wouldn't you?" He replied before exaggerating his limp while walking towards her. "You're no fun Brenda." She passed over the file and he turned towards the small doorway behind him. He pushed open the door while reading the file in his left hand. "Hi, I'm Dr. House and I'll be looking at..." He trailed off uncharacteristically.On the table was a youngish woman, of around 28 perched with a baby on her lap. Opposite was a man of similar age and both looked at him with interest. "...Abby," The mother nodded and jiggled her knee as a way of confirming who Abby was. House closed the door and placed the folder on table. Unknown to him at first, a tiny smile appeared on his face. Under the table was the small backless chair and House dragged this in front of the little girl. He hooked his cane on the side of the table. "Okay Abby, what's a matter with you then?"

As if in response the baby sneezed and then began to wince unhappily. Her blue eyes were staring directly into his, perhaps confused as to why she was in the room and being inspected by a stranger. Her mother again moved her leg to comfort her.

"She's been sick for the last four days," The mother replied hesitantly. "Her fever has been about 101, we were worried... it may be nothing... but we thought it would be best to be sure." House nodded and kicked backwards so his chair rolled towards a metal drawer. Inside was an electronic thermometer. He moved back to the table. It beeped as soon as he placed it inside the child's mouth. Then again the thermometer sounded after a few moments. The baby once again cried out unhappily.

"101.4... has she been feeding normally?" Another shake of the head confirmed House's suspicions. "Well," he gestured. "It's Influenza... flu."

The parents both nodded, they had probably guessed this was the reason for their child's sickness. Surprisingly, House reached out and tickled the skin under the baby's chin promoting a happy gurgle from her. He smiled.

It was unlike Wilson not to knock on entering, but he had today. Instead of talking however, he stayed routed on the spot. House turned and looked at him edgily, the fingers resting under the child's chin quickly removed.

"Uh... sorry, didn't think you'd have a patient... I'll uh," But Wilson didn't move. This annoyed House enough for him to lose the happy act.

"I can prescribe some decongestants for the blocked nose and Ibuprofen for the fever, but keep an eye on it. I wouldn't be surprised if it passes after tomorrow or the day after. Bed rest and a wet cloth is the best treatment. It's the body's defence system in order to beat the bug. You must try and get her to drink little and often though so that she doesn't dehydrate. Okay?"

The mother smiled and nodded.

"Yes of course," House stood back up and retrieved his cane. He pulled out the prescription pad and jotted down the medicine before tearing it off.

"Here," he passed it to the mother and smiled once more at the little girl.

"Thank you Dr. House," House nodded and moved through the doorway, Wilson quickly followed.

"Uh, did she just say thank you? Were you being nice?" Wilson spluttered while they headed back to the desk. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing!" House snapped while throwing the folder onto a pile and picking up another.

"But she said 'thank you'?!" Wilson whined. "You were being nice, you're getting parental... House are you?"

"Haven't you got dying cancer patients to see? Do you ever do your job?" Wilson snorted in a _'that's rich coming from you'_ way. House smiled. "I'm doing mine for once. Why don't you follow my lead?"

He headed over to the next clinic room fast enough to show that he didn't want Wilson following him.

Wilson was shocked.

"You're melting!" he bellowed across the room. "Your icy exterior is turning into a warm and fluffy one." But House took no notice. "You're turning in to Cameron!"

Wilson heard the door of the nearest clinic slam shut and watched House disappear.

"Hi I'm Dr. House..." He repeated drowsily, already tiring from the monotonous act of clinic duty. The man on the table blushed profusely causing House to groan and reach for the box of gloves. "Were you feeling too frisky for safe sex?"

"Uh, well, I was drunk... you know..."

"Yes. Of course..." House shook his head and reached for another chair, this time the one that was beside the sink. "So... was she good?"

The time passed ever-so-slowly down in the clinic, and House had now washed his hands for the final time. He could not walk past Cuddy's office, however, and not step in for a chat. The secretary, now aware of House's feigned ignorance to her pleas on not entering the office, did not prevent him from walking straight inside. In fact they shared a smile as he passed her desk.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm done for the day Mistress, if that's alright." Cuddy was on the phone, which she abruptly finished.

"I'll call you back." She hung up the receiver and glanced at him suspiciously. "You think you're done?" He nodded.

"It's lunch time, and after that there's the baby gender appointment... I pretty much feel that there's no point coming back down after that."

You _pretty much feel_?" She growled. "You do know that for most people the working day does not finish until five?"

"Of course I _know_ that. But I'm not most people. In fact I think you know that too." He'd made it to her desk and was now sitting opposite, the cane on top of his thighs and arms resting on the chair.

"I'll have to talk to Nurse Brenda-"

"You don't think I did my job?" He clutched his heart. "Ouch, that hurts Cuddy. Well you can ask her, and she'll say, 'yes House did his job excellently'."

"A-ha"

"Well I did annoy her at the beginning, but honestly I've done more than my fair share of genital examinations today. I deserve the afternoon off." Cuddy shook her head and started to open an envelope with her finger. The letter inside was another chance to gain more money from rich benefactors.

"You do not deserve any time off since you had sick days last week. If I don't see you in the clinic this afternoon consider you clinic hours doubled for the next month. Alright?"

House's shoulders fell and he sighed.

"You're no fun."

"No. I am not." He stood back up and headed out the door, only pausing to poke his tongue out at her childishly. At least he was on a break now, time to eat Wilson's food and annoy him as much as possible.

Wilson knew that his lunch was about to be attacked by House's gangly fingers, so he chose this moment to hide the muffin at least. Chocolate chip was not meant to be shared with anyone. He left the sandwich half alone fearing there would be repercussions if he didn't.

"How was clinic duty?" He asked with a smile, slurping from the cup of coffee as he did. "Did you adopt any children on your rounds?" House snorted and sat opposite, automatically taking a healthy bite from Wilson's food. A piece of spring onion had been discarded on the wrapper, which he flicked cleverly into the oncologist's cup that then splattered onto his tie.

"Oops!" House smiled. "You need to get yourself a girlfriend. Not a _wife_ but a girlfriend. You spend too much time thinking about me." Wilson grunted and tried to brush off the coffee drips but all it did was stain even more. "Stop being a girl," House added before taking another bite from the chicken salad sandwich.

"I think that I have to comment when I see you smiling at a little girl. Are you sure you're healthy again?" He threw the screwed up tissue he was using to clean his tie with on to the table and sighed. "I'm going to have to change now."

"You're a girl." House decided to change the subject. "How are my little minions? Have they killed him yet?"

"I've heard he's stable."

"Stable eh?" Hmm." House thought for the moment. "What's their diagnosis?" Wilson chuckled.

"I heard he has pancreatitis, so he's on IV fluids... Cameron screaming Lupus, Chase thinks its drugs and alcohol, Foreman thinks it's a gallstone and irrelevant to the _real_ symptoms."

"So what are they doing?"

"Nu-uh, I'm not feeding you knowledge. If your brain starts ticking then you'll be out of the clinic before I could say Hypercalcaemia."

"You think its Hypercalcaemia?" Wilson smiled.

"I'm an oncologist; of course I think it's cancer." House shrugged. It was possible.

"Have they asked for your opinion yet?" Wilson shook his head and picked at the napkin with his fingers. The pair sat there in silence for a moment while House brain did indeed start ticking. "Has he been out of the country much?"

"Stop it House. They've got it under control."

"You think three different diagnoses means _under control_?" Another sighed was emitted from Wilson's mouth as he wondered how long it would be before it was safe to take a bite from the muffin he had stashed in his lab-coat pocket.

"You usually have more than three before you diagnose someone." He glanced at his watch quickly. "What time's your appointment with Cameron?"

"Two." House too glanced at his watch. 15 minutes to go.

"You should go," House nodded and got up, before taking a final bite from Wilson's sandwich. He decided to take the long route to the elevators, considering he had a bit of time to kill. He didn't want to be tempted by arriving on the fourth floor and accidently appearing in the conference room.

The door was brown. Perhaps it was made from a birch or oak, or more possibly some cheap sort of man-made rubbish that had been painted to look good. The handle was silver, polished to a gentle sheen. On the front was the name, George Kennington, MD. Department of Obstetrics and Gynaecology. House was well aware of who would be waiting for him behind it.

He tapped his cane rhythmically against the floor and waited. The seat was not comfortable either but he hadn't complained; yet.

"Hey," Cameron chirped on spotting him at distance. She'd just turned into the corridor and was relieved that House was on time, early in fact.

"Hey," He replied watching her sit next to him. Instinctively he reached for her tiny hand and clutched it tight. "Are you ready to lose a hundred dollars?" She chuckled lightly and squeezed his palm back.

"As long as you spend it on me, I'm fine with that."

"Woah, hang on there. I don't remember this detail." She frowned and growled simultaneously. "You are _soo_ manipulative."

"Well, if you don't want to spend it on me..." she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel..._her_" House felt nothing at first but the warmth from her body heat. Then, a tiny movement, a tickle of skin moved beneath his fingers. He smiled.

"I hope she hasn't turned her back on us, I'm not waiting any longer for my prediction to be confirmed." Cameron chuckled lightly. House moved his fingers around, trying to find another movement until he decided to place his ear on her womb and hear the sounds of his baby moving. She instinctively curled her fingers into his hair.

"Can you hear anything?" House nodded slightly.

"You're hungry," The door opened as he removed his head from Cameron and Dr. Kennington appeared from behind it. His rough hands clapped together as he rubbed them while smiling.

"Afternoon Dr. Cameron, Dr. House. I've heard that money is exchanging hands at quite a rate. Shall we find out who's won?" Cameron smiled as well as House before they both stood up.

"I wonder how I'll spend my money," House said smiling while they both walked into the office. To the left was the comfortable looking surgical chair, and to the left of that the ultrasound monitor. The pair headed in its direction while Kennington washed his hands.

"Come sit down for me please Dr. Cameron, and then roll up your shirt." House hung his cane behind her on the back of the chair and stood on her left. She complied with the request and held her shirt in place. Kennington sat down on a stool and picked up the transducer with his right before smearing the clear gel from a tube with his left. It was cool against Cameron's skin and she twitched against it. "Are we ready?"

House and Cameron nodded.

Kennington placed the transducer against Cameron's stomach, switched on the monitor and turned it to face the prospective parents. Swaying it back and forth over her skin, the outline of their baby's heart appeared on the screen. Soon its arms could be seen.

"We need to go right –way right, unless you determine sex by ear lobe size now." Kennington ignored the jibe but did move the transducer over a little. The stomach appeared slowly and then...

Kennington smiled while freezing the screen.

"Hello... what have we here then?"

Wilson paced back and forth in his office, wearing out the industrial grey carpet in the process. He sighed and wondered whether Foreman and Chase were sitting in the conference room. Taking his keys and locking his office, he went to find out.

"Afternoon guys," He chirped on seeing the two men and on spotting Cuddy he chuckled. "Hey Cuddy... are you waiting for the results too?" The Dean of medicine smiled and brushed a lock of hair from her face. She was sitting at the table next to Chase and opposite Foreman.

"I couldn't wait by myself and I knew that the diagnosis department would come to a halt so I thought I'd join them."

"Didn't you tell House not to come up to the office, all day?" Cuddy snorted. "Point taken" He sat next to Foreman and twiddled his thumbs. "How's the patient?"

"Stable." Chase replied dryly. "They're responding well to treatment."

"Good" Wilson moved his hands apart and let his fingers tap rhythmically against the glass table. He truly hoped, for everyone's sake, that it was a baby girl growing in Cameron's womb. He knew full-well that House could become a grumpy old sod if he was wrong and if his girlfriend was emotional too then the whole department would be hell to live with.

He wondered how well Foreman and Chase were coping with the change, but knew that Chase had been more affected than the former. Wilson wasn't stupid and could spot desire from a mile away. It wasn't just lust but affection that Chase felt towards his young female colleague and the oncologist knew that seeing her in love with his boss must be like a dagger to the heart.

The phone rang.

Foreman, sighing, stood and picked up the handset from Cameron's desk, slowly dragging out the footsteps to get there.

"Foreman." He answered darkly, while he stared off into space. Wilson watched him shrug in defeat before replacing the handset and pressing a button.

"I'm sure you're all in the office so we might as well get this over with," House's voice rang out into the little room. "I thought..." There was a pause and some faint muttering. "_We _thought that you should know first. Meet us on the roof please." He hung up and the group was left staring at the phone. Strange considering that there was no exciting visual that was paired with the audio, but the doctors stared none-the-less. Foreman cleared his throat first.

"That didn't sound promising." But Chase shrugged it off.

"He's probably bluffing"

"Knowing House, he knows that we know he would be bluffing so he's probably double bluffing us." Cuddy added softly getting up.

"So what we're reading into it that it _is_ a boy?" Wilson replied while too standing up and heading to the door. Cuddy shrugged.

"I do not know."

They headed, as a group of four, to the elevator avoiding the inquisitive eyes of the nurses and fellow staff before reaching the fire stairs. They were rarely used and as such had old boxes and packaging littering the entrance and sides. Cuddy frowned, before climbing up to the roof.

"Wilson, remind me to get on to our janitors these must be a violation of so many health and fire regulations..." Always administrating, Cuddy pushed on the heavy door and in took a deep breath on feeling the cool wind from outside. "It's a bit chilly."

The group found themselves looking at an empty L-shaped space, concrete floor and brick waist-high walls. Wilson stepped out further than the rest and looked around.

"House... Cameron?" He shouted, into the wind, giving it a hoarse whispery sound. The walkway had continued behind another building off to the right, and from behind its walls Cameron wandered out. She waved at them and smiled. Her left hand was still obscured from the wall, and when she brought it into view the team noticed that she was holding some blue ribbon, one end of which was a blue helium balloon.

"It's a boy?" Wilson questioned sceptically, but he wasn't answered by Cameron. From behind her House hobbled out, his left hand also holding a balloon with ribbon, but this time it was pink.

"Possibly..." House replied as the pair walked towards them. The wind was making the balloons dart haphazardly behind them, and the guys wondered if this could become any sappier.

Cuddy thought it was rather cute.

"So what?" Foreman asked while folding his arms in a way that suggested he was above all 'this'. House found that in itself amusing, but let him continue. "You let one go and the one that's left behind if the gender of your baby?"

House and Cameron looked at one another and smiled.

"That could work. We just bought some balloons just because they're nice, but now you think that they represent something... we can work with that" Cameron nudged him in the arm. "But as my pregnant girlfriend has just informed me, I'm dragging it out needlessly. So,"

He let go of the ribbon and the pink balloon drift up into the atmosphere.

"It's a boy?" Wilson shouted, a smirk appearing on his chapped lips. Cameron lent forwards and whispered into House's ear. House gasped and laughed.

"...let go of the balloon that _isn't_ the baby's gender. I see." Cameron shook her head and too let go off the ribbon. The group smiled and gazed up to see the second balloon disappear from sight. Cameron's grin turned to a reassuring beam of happiness.

"It's a girl" She answered honestly, and House nodded in agreement.

"That could have gone a lot smoother." He added before watching Cuddy squeeze Cameron tightly.

"Congratulations," The dean said with a smile. She turned to both of them. "We know how much you wanted a girl," she added for Cameron's ears. "I'm sure you're very relieved."

The younger doctor laughed.

"I only made a bet with him because he was so sure of himself; secretly I knew he'd be right all along."

"That's the talk of someone who owes me a hundred dollars..." House added before turning to his friend. Chase and Foreman went to congratulate Cameron.

"How could you tell?" Wilson asked him, a little in awe, but mostly thankful.

"I honestly don't know," House replied after a moment's thought. "I just knew."

* * *

And that chapter is done, but the next chapter is no where near finished... so um... please be patient I'll be done as soon as I can! xx If you could review in the meantime I might, you know, write a little faster. hint, hint. 


	13. Anger

Hey, Merry Christmas Everyone! Well this is just a short one this time, because I'm adding another chapter before Christmas – you are that lucky! Hehe well, I hope you like it! Next one will be up soon, very soon!

Special thanks and Christmas wishes to these fabulous people: gardengnome19, FaNtAsMaS ChiCa, ShipperCrazed-FanFicCrazy, chloeeleanor, iii am McLovin, sweetgreuy, Limaccia, GabbyAbby, jagnic233, labelbasher, ladyschicksal, Josu2003, SilvaK, Dr.AllieCameron.

Sorry I've been so long since updating!

* * *

Anger

Cameron licked the envelope thoroughly before sealing it shut. She then began to write out the address which had taken her all morning to find before affixing a stamp. House decided to walk in at the moment and peer over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked, placing his palm on her shoulder. Cameron paused and looked up at him. "...Wait that's my... my, hey? Where did you find that address?"

"It wasn't easy." She mumbled before adding it to the out-going pile of mail on her desk. "I thought your mom would like to see the ultrasound." He sighed and stepped back, turning on his heels he then headed to the coffee machine.

"Are you angry with me?" Cameron asked, a little worried by the lack of a reply.

"What? No." House poured sugar into the cup and stirred the mixture with a wooden stick.

"You are." She sighed. "Sorry. I know you wanted your mom to know, I've addressed it just to her."

"Okay."

"Are you sure-"

"Cameron, I'm fine. Seriously" She frowned on the use of her surname in that way. It was two days since the announcement of their baby's gender, and apart from Chase scowl at losing money, people were relatively happy for them. Well as happy as they could be when it concerned House.

Foreman wandered into the room holding a case file. Their patient had been an alcoholic who occasionally dabbled in illegal drugs too. They were treated, physically, and were ready to be discharged.

"House, need you to sign this." He said, ready and waiting with a biro. House moved over with a cup in one hand and signed it on the glass table. "Thanks," he muttered before heading back down to Cuddy. House looked at Cameron and gave an awkward smile.

"I've got to go and do a few things; I'll see you for lunch." He waited for her to nod in response before wandering through the glass door and towards the elevators.

Cameron decided to take her coffee out onto the balcony instead of sitting at her desk as per usual. The sun was shining and there were few clouds to block the view of a blue sky. She covered her arms with her lab coat and sat down on the only bench that graced House's side of outside space.

She swallowed a mouthful of hot drink and felt the deep, nagging fear of regret build in the pit of her stomach. Soon it turned to sadness and before long she was sobbing into her chest. There was no way for her to stop crying, and Cameron couldn't really fathom why the address had affected her so, but it had, and she had no spare tissues to wipe her nose or eyes. Mascara would already be running, she could tell.

Wilson appeared on the balcony to water his potted plants. He never had trusted the janitors to do them right. On hearing muffled cries, he'd spotted Cameron and before two seconds had passed he was sitting at her side, her head buried in his chest.

"Cameron? What's House done now?" He asked softly, feeling her body tense at the words. She sniffed and looked up at him through reddened eyes.

"House, nothing... not nothing... it was me..." She hiccupped and began to cry, this time into his shoulder. He sighed and brushed her back comfortingly.

"Hey, let's get you inside, you're cold."

"I'm fine-"

"You're cold." He dragged her up onto her feet before pulling her in the general direction of his office; he knew that no one, bar House, would disturb them until after lunch. Wilson let her get comfortable on the sofa while he found the box of tissues. "Here," he then sat back down.

Cameron sniffed again.

"Thank you,"

"So if it wasn't House, who was it? You know House would want to know so he could beat him to a pulp, right?" She tried a smile, which was weak and didn't last for as long as had wanted it to.

"Um... well, look." She played with the tissue in her hand. "I wanted to send the ultrasound copy to House's mom, I sent one to mine. Well, I thought it would be a good idea, you know? But, I think House is upset with me. He wasn't happy that I'd got the address." She started to wince, "I've upset him..."

Wilson sighed and felt her head crash against his shoulder once more. This sounded like a lot of fuss over nothing, but that was a usual response from a pregnant woman. It took very little too push them from happy to sad. He patted her back.

"There there, Cameron. If House was upset with you he would've told you, he's probably just surprised that's all. I wouldn't get all worked up about it." She sniffed and cleared her throat once more before looking him in the eye.

"You think I'm overreacting?"

"Uh..." Wilson didn't have a good reply for that. He began to blabber. "No, no, of course not Cameron... I just, I don't think... don't get upset about it that's all."

"You think I'm upset for no reason?" Her eyes glinted, and there, Wilson spotted was the mood swing from sad to angry. He never liked angry, emotional women, too hard to deal with. But here, in his office, was a very unstable expectant mother.

"No, I don't think that at all..." Cameron stood up quickly and headed over to glass door. Wilson turned in his seat to watch her wipe her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You do think that." She stated coldly with her back turned on him. He sighed and picked up the box of tissues and moved to hand them to her.

"I think you might need these..." She quickly turned to face him and knocked the box from his hold with the flick of her hand.

"No, I'm fine."

_You clearly aren't Cameron. _He thought with concern before picking up the box and heading over to his desk. Wilson drew a deep breath and wondered if House was still on this floor. This was his problem; he'd started her off in the first place.

"Okay, um..." he grabbed his jacket and smiled at her. "I'll be right back, you stay here okay?" She glanced at him and shrugged before turning back to the window. "Okay..." He rushed out the room and practically ran to the main nurses' station near-by. Two women stopped their gossiping as he approached. "Is Dr. House about, by any chance?"

"He was looking for one of our head nurses, something about a bet and cane polish..." she shrugged but continued. "He does the round in the even rooms on this floor about now. He might be there." Wilson nodded and turned back for the ward ahead. He could hear House's charming voice as he approached the second room on the right.

"_You do know that when the ultrasound showed no penis, you were coughing up green bills, right?"_ Wilson sighed and knocked on the door before walking in. House turned to face him. "What are you doing on a non-cancer ward Wilson, not enough single nurses for you anymore?" His face crumpled but he ignored the jibe. The male nurse was reapplying a dressing to a shoulder wound, and was trying his best not to look interested.

"I have one crying and now angry, pregnant girlfriend of yours in my office. She thinks you're upset or angry or something with her..." he sighed. "What were you thinking when you left her?"

"I was..." House sighed. "I'm not upset with her..." House's head fell before he sighed again. "I'll deal with you later, I want my money." He faced Wilson. "Let's go, before she destroys your movie posters that you cherish so much."

On entering the office once more Wilson noticed that the posters were still intact, but his magazine and tissues were not. Tearing them into tiny pieces Cameron threw them above her head where she sat on the sofa and giggled.

"Confetti." She concluded before spotting a slightly disturbed House behind the oncologist. "I thought you didn't love me anymore. I'll never be happy again." House spotted the flaw in her argument as she had been quite happy just a few seconds before while shredding an issue of some cancer research article. He rolled his eyes and closed the door, letting Wilson return to his desk. They shared a look of amusement before House stepped forwards.

"You're insane." He replied, stepping forwards once more. Cameron cowered slightly.

"Don't come any closer," She said hastily, gripping the front page in defence. He stopped moving.

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"So do I" The chair that was positioned in front of Wilson was in line with his stance, so he decided to risk it and sit down. "Why have you chosen today to have a mental break down Cameron?"

"You don't love me" She repeated, while dropping the magazine. He saw how red her eyes were, and wondered how long she'd been crying.

"Of course I," he knew this conversation would be used against him later by Wilson. "_love you._I don't hate you, and neither am I angry with you."

"But you were... you didn't want me to send the photo. You don't want your mom to see the baby..."

"Yes I do... I thought we were going to do it together, that's all. I'm surprised you already had it sorted out. I'm impressed." She sniffed before trying to smile.

"Really?" House nodded. "You're not angry or sad?"

"No" He went to get up and this time slowly moved forwards. Cameron stood and let him embrace her, before starting to cry again. His arms formed a tight circle around her, and checking she couldn't see, he rolled his eyes at Wilson once more who chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his shirt, "I'm sorry, so sorry,"

"Don't be... it was just a misunderstanding." House managed to get her to sit back down on the sofa with him, and while putting his feet upon the coffee table, Cameron slouched against him with her legs curled around her. Automatically he twisted her hair around his fingers and felt her sigh against his shirt. Her mascara had already smudged into the blue cotton. Wilson watched with amusement and silent awe at how House had handled Cameron. It was clear that he'd handled her emotional side enough times to be able to calm her so quickly. She looked tired. "Are you alright now?"

"Uh-huh" She nodded into his shirt.

"You want to stay here for a little while?" She nodded again but yawned as she did. He looked over at Wilson who smiled and got the message.

"I'm popping down to the cafeteria, do you want anything?"

"A Vicodin refill?" He asked with a smile, hoping Wilson would approve, he had been cutting back a lot recently, and his miraculous work with Miss Cameron just now needed rewarding. "...Oh and a cup of black coffee –what about you Allie?" She shook her head once before closing her eyes, but then opened them again quickly.

"A chocolate brownie?" Wilson smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." He left the room leaving the pair in silence. House wondered how people would react on seeing him like this, and hoped that Wilson wasn't spreading the news on his way. He kissed her temple lightly and rubbed her arm comfortingly. The room, apart from some heavy breathing from Cameron, was quiet and a little too bright for House's taste.

"Cameron," He said softly, petting her head while watching over her. "Did you seriously think I was really angry with you? That I'd stopped loving you because of an address?"

"I," She somehow snuggled herself closer. "Don't know what I thought."

"And you thought the hormones weren't making you act irrationally." House's eyes rolled. "I don't think you're sleeping enough."

Her breathing hitched.

"I am too," he was sure, although he could not see, she pouted then. "I get more sleep than you."

"That's easy considering I rarely sleep well." He tried a different tactic, of which he wasn't usually too familiar with. "Please try and sleep a little more... _for me_" She turned her head and looked at him through red puffy eyes.

"I'll try."

"Thank you," he replied. Again a term his vocabulary had little experience with was being said on his behalf. It seemed strange how little things like that affected him now; he'd gone from grumpy and heartbreaking to quite the prince charming.

_Maybe charming was taking it too far_.

He smiled and her lips twitched too before she leant in and kissed him. As their lips broke apart Cameron settled herself back onto his chest, fingers playing with his shirt buttons. She was feeling a lot more stable now, but he was right, she was tired. His hands went back to caressing her arm and a wave of fatigue closed her eyes.

"Sleep for a little while, we have no case and clinic duty can wait."

"In here?" she questioned.

"Yes." He moved in her grasp so she could lie down properly, which she wasn't happy with, but he managed to get up and give her the whole length of the sofa. He could never stop loving how she looked when tired and a little grumpy. Apparently frowning looked good on her. He stroked her hair once more before moving over to the glass door, the place where she'd been standing before Wilson left.

Sleep overtook her almost immediately and it was this moment when he let out a sigh of relief. About 15 minutes later Wilson reappeared bearing gifts. He passed over the new canister of pills, tipping a couple out on to the awaiting palm before handing over the coffee. House smiled before swallowing them and a mouthful of coffee. The brownie was left on the coffee table.

"Is she asleep?" House rolled his eyes.

"What do you think?" Wilson remained tight-lipped as he walked behind the desk. Then something occurred to him that made his eyebrows crinkle in confusion.

"A... Caroline, a nurse, said something along the lines of 'Thank House for the advice on the bet, I'm happy he's having a girl.'" He paused. "Why on earth are you talking to nurses and giving them advice?" House shrugged and sipped once more at the coffee, simultaneously watching a blackbird outside.

"Caroline wanted to know what gender to bet on, I told her girl, and she won."

"...Right." Wilson couldn't let this go. "So, a nurse, who you know, actually speaks to you?"

"Yes." House turned and glared. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Uh, because you hate them, why is this one so different?"

"Wilson if I have to keep answering your pointless questions I'm going to have to hit you with my cane." He sighed. "Just accept that I've spoken to her before, she didn't gossip about me afterwards and so I did her a favour."

"And Cameron knows that you've _spoken_ to her before?" He asked with a twisted smirk. Although perhaps in hindsight this was the worse time to bring something like this up, he had to know.

"Yes she knows... and don't read into what you don't know."

"Like you've never done that before"

"Wilson," he snapped, not too loudly but enough to make Wilson's grin disappear. "I stole something from her alright? She was going to go blabbering to Cuddy so we made a deal. We're associates."

Wilson now understood. He could readily believe that House was capable of stealing, hell he's broken in to patient's homes more often than he'd care to remember.

"Alright"

Wilson played with the glass paperweight that was sitting on top of unread files and thought for a moment. He had little experience of a nice House, and as he'd left the room he'd been exactly that. Cameron was still asleep on the sofa and he wondered, not for the first time, how House had managed to establish a relationship with such a gorgeous gal.

"Have you narrowed down the baby names yet?" He thought it was best to change the subject a little; House enjoyed talking about the baby. His friend turned to face him and nodded.

"We've removed a grand total of another five names." House looked over to Cameron. "She's so indecisive."

"Maybe she doesn't want to upset you and discard a name you're quite fond of."

"I doubt it," he shrugged. "She likes _all_ of them." House played with his cane before deciding to walk over to the chair next to Wilson's desk. He sat down with a huff. "Do you think she'll get worse?"

"What?"

"...With these mood swings?" House clarified while continuing to look over his girlfriend. "Do you think this will happen all the time now?"

"You know as well as I do that every pregnancy term is different, every woman acts differently."

"I don't want you to regurgitate facts to me, especially ones I already know." House let his cane drop from his hand to the floor, bounce once and then be recaptured in his open palm. He did it again. "I'm not sure I can cope with her like this,"

"You coped well enough earlier."

"I coped because I hadn't been here all the time." House sighed. "I can't handle her when she's really angry, I don't know how to react."

"You can't be good at everything House," Wilson replied eventually. "It's all a learning process isn't it? Every father-to-be faces new problems and not everything can be fixed instantaneously. But it will turn out for the better, it always does."

House nodded and played with his cane once more.

"I like the name Madeline." House said simply without looking up.

"Have you told her?"

"Not exactly. I, uh, well... we spoke about names and her favourite grandmother was called it. I liked it before that, but we haven't spoken about it since."

"You should tell her again"

House looked back across to the sofa and drank the rest of his coffee in silence. Wilson noticed a few unopened letters on his desk and began to rake through them only looking up from his work when the sound of mumbling could be heard from across the room, half an hour later.

House stopped reading through a magazine that hadn't been destroyed and waited to see if Cameron moved again. She stretched on her side slowly, and yawned. Her eyes were a beautiful blue colour when she first woke, and House rarely had the chance to fully appreciate them.

"Hello" he whispered softly, smiling as he did. She smiled back before blinking a few times to focus them properly.

"Hey... ooh a chocolate brownie" she reached across and picked up the plate before changing into a sitting position. She took a bite. "'his good"

"Good" He looked at Wilson who smiled before reading over a letter in his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess..." her voice cleared as she swallowed her mouthful. "I'm sorry how I acted earlier, not sure what came over me."

"Hormones?" House supplied as an answer while scratching the back of his head. "Do you want to go home?"

"No. I can't." She replied before taking another bite of her brownie. "Tooth muth work tooth do."

"The guys won't mind, we've just finished a case. Do you really want to do paperwork?" She gave a look that suggested she never wanted to do charting. He waited for her to swallow her mouthful.

"Then who will do yours?" she replied with a smirk. "I'll be bored at home." Cameron placed the empty plate onto the table before getting up and stretching slowly. "I'm feeling better... honestly"

House shook his head in dismay, but he knew that when Cameron was bored at home she could become destructive. Last time a hospital flu epidemic had caused her to be left alone House had returned to a kitchen without stove. Apparently in a frenzy of cleaning she'd broken the handle, so the whole cooker _had_ to go.

"Fine." He said before getting up too. "You should apologise to Wilson; that was his favourite magazine you destroyed." Cameron had made it to the space beside to his desk in a split second, and a moment later her arms were wrapped tightly his neck.

"Oh goodness Wilson, I'm so sorry, can I replace it? I'll buy you another one. I'm so sorry..." Wilson, a little squashed, laughed heartily.

"It was _not_ my favourite magazine Cameron, just one that needed to be thrown away anyway. Ignore House I'm just glad you're feeling better." She let go and scowled at her boyfriend.

"You're awful."

"Like you didn't know that already" He replied before smiling at Wilson. "Thanks for letting us crash here dude, we might be back depending on how much I like the next batch of coffee she makes." Cameron scooted past Wilson and walked across to House.

"You always like my coffee" She reminded him before leaving the room through the main door. House smiled again at his best friend.

"Thanks," he whispered softly. "She's way more complicated than you... never change." Wilson acknowledged that as the nicest thing House had ever said about him, but decided to shrug rather than question him about it. House would surely take it back otherwise.

And probably call him a girl too in the process.

"See you later," He called out to the leaving diagnostician before returning to his letters.

* * *

A short, I've gone made because I'm pregnant chapter, there. I hope you liked it, and if you could review I'll send you all virtual candy canes in the next chapter. How aboout that? XX 


	14. Bleeding

A little late, but hope you like it still. Call it an early new year's present. Please tell me what you think, it's quite long, definitely longer than the last one.

Candy canes to all these lovely people... a little late again, but hey! AllisonCammie, FaNtAsMaS ChiCa, gardengnome19, geminiginny, GabbyAbby, Dr.AllieCameron, ladyschicksal, Limaccia, sabu53, wtlozy, Josu2003, sweetgreuy, teddikayg.

_Special Shout-out to GabbyAbby, who didn't get mention a couple of chapters back, so here's a special thank you..._

_**THANK YOU**_

_...there and I hope you update your story soon!!!!_

* * *

Bleeding

The pretty Christmas tree was placed in the tiny space between the baby grand and the chest of drawers, just in front of the right sash window. It was small but decorated extravagantly, and made the whole room that more warm to the touch. Cameron stood on one foot, the other balancing against her calf in a pose which commanded her full attention. Her balance had steadily been dropping as of late.

Opposite was a star that sat on top of the tree, but rather lopsidedly. She sighed and hobbled forwards, barefoot, and back up a small step ladder to fix it. Her third attempt proved a success as the star now shone down at Cameron all that more brightly. Tiding away the packaging, Cameron sat down in the armchair and swallowed the rest of her orange juice. She was pleased with the results.

Putting down the empty glass with a sigh she let her fingers graze over the belly that now clearly showed a 7-month pregnancy. Her baggy t-shirt barely covered the gentle curve of skin, even though the rest of her body was still tiny in comparison. She smiled to herself and continued to stroke back and forth.

"Hey little one," She cooed. "Are you saving your energy like last night so you can poke me while I'm asleep? It's a good job I love you, I'm wouldn't put up with it from anyone else. Well maybe Daddy..." Cameron grinned. "He's out with Uncle Wilson now; do you think he's buying Mummy a present?" She then laughed. "No you're right he's probably already falling off a bar stool."

She sighed, picked herself up and moved through the corridor and into the nursery. Inside the room looked ready to move into. As well as having the latest gadgets, the drawers were lined with 'onesies' and socks and on top a couple of new bibs donned the chest's top. The newest addition to the room was a wooden ottoman that successfully hid a plastic baby bath as well as the necessary lotions and soaps.

Cameron had also placed, at the very bottom, House's Christmas present as she knew he would rather venture into the vegetable crisper than find out how many types of baby bath essence they owned. Pulling at the lid, she rummaged for the red box with silver ribbon before moving back into the sitting room. The tree needed some more things underneath it.

Beneath the wrapping was a brown leather watch with a mother of pearl face and silver details. Although she had been wondering what to get him for weeks, when she'd seen the state of his current one it had been almost too obvious as to what the present should be. In a shopping bag beside the chair Cameron had also stopped at the candy store buying him his own miniature lollypop dispenser with only cherry flavoured candy inside.

The third bag had a present was already gift-wrapped so she could automatically place all three gifts under the tree. It was a new iPod converter... thing, so he could listen while driving. His car had already been chosen to carry the car seat as it had four doors, and she hoped this would be a chance for him to keep some of his masculinity in tacked.

Pink and white stripes weren't his favourite colours.

Cameron sat back down and sighed. It was still early evening, although the winter showers had made it completely dark outside. The other three bags needed to be unpacked relatively soon, unless she wanted to be wearing a creased dress to the Christmas Ball.

The Christmas Ball. It was a chance for all members of staff that belonged to the PPTH community to get so drunk that they can't remember whether they made a pass at their boss or not. Cameron inwardly cringed. Two balls ago and she still couldn't decide whether the kiss on the balcony had happened or not. House, helpful as ever, had simply laughed. So it might have happened, or it might be a figure of her lucid imagination. She wondered why it bothered her so much, since they were together now and had been for a long time.

Shaking her head from side to side, Cameron stood and gathered the paper bags and wandered through to the bedroom. She had approximately 2 hours and a half to get ready, 2 hours until House could possibly stagger into the apartment.

Untangling the dress from the masses of tissue paper, the black and silver gown was beautiful. The empire lined, calf length dress was made from silk so it flowed and draped elegantly over her bump. Just below her bust was a glittery gray band of detail that tied into a bow on the reverse, her back bare from the low cut. Of course, since the dress was such a success, Cameron opted for the matching beaded chiffon wrap... and a new pair of high-heeled satin shoes. Her shopping experience had been an excellent one.

She began the ritual of cleansing that every woman followed and it involved shaving, plucking scrubbing, washing, moisturising, brushing and the application of makeup. The last taking the most time to complete. As she began to curl her right eye lashes, the sound of the door being opened caused her to finish half-way through.

"Honey I'm home," House bellowed loudly, chuckling as he did. He heard no response until he shouted again.

"I'm coming," Cameron replied, pulling on a dressing gown to cover the new lace lingerie the she had put on. House was in the kitchen making himself a cheese and ham sandwich. She slapped his hand making him drop the butter knife and squeal unhappily.

"What was that for?"

"We're eating in 45 minutes." She said testily, folding her arms in defence. He looked at her with glassy eyes and a wonky smile. It was easy to know when House had had too much.

"And...?" He replied, innocently. "I'm hungry now." Moving past him, she turned on the coffee maker and took a mug from the cupboard above it.

"You need to have this and go in the shower before you make a complete fool of yourself."

"No I did not." His eyebrows furrowed and he also crossed his arms.

"Not _made_, make!" she chuckled in spite of herself. "Here," she passed him the cup now full of the steaming hot beverage. "I want you to drink all of it okay?"

"Guess..." He mumbled while taking the handle that was offered to him. "You are looking especially pretty tonight Allie"

She smiled again.

"Don't try to be cute and win me over. I'm not talking to you until you can speak full sentences. Is that clear?" He sighed and nodded sadly.

"I _was_ speaking as clearly as I could; now you made me sound stupid."

"Okay," she chuckled again and patted his shoulder on leaving the kitchen. "Whatever you say" House frowned and looked into the cup of coffee. He drank the whole lot as quickly as he could before walking through to the bathroom. While under the influence House was pretty pliable. He showered with speed too, and found his clothes laid out for him on the bed. Cameron was still playing with her hair in the mirror when he limped through.

"Wow," he muttered, impressed. She turned to him and gave a short, sweet smile to which he returned. Cameron was now fully dressed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"What?" House asked before putting on his shirt. "Oh, no... I'm more sober now if that's what you mean."

"Good."

"You look beautiful." He added while doing up his buttons, a little more slowly than perhaps than he did this morning. Cameron blushed; whenever House complimented her honestly she couldn't help but glow all over.

"Thank you." She moved from the full-length mirror to the other side of the bed and picked up the black bowtie. "Collar up" He complied. She began the series of twists and turned that would produce a perfect knot. House lifted his chin up and felt her knuckles brush against his chin.

"How is our little miss today?"

"She's been quiet, a couple of kicks here and there, but I think she saving it until I get to sleep."

"As long as she doesn't disrupt my beauty sleep she can kick all she wants." The bowtie complete, Cameron stepped back and admired the knot before heading over to the closet. House pulled on his pants that were folded on the bed watching her from a far. She was retrieving his silver handled cane.

"I'm glad you care about me that much," She rolled her eyes and walked out of the bedroom, only pausing to throw the cane on the bed. "Here,"

"Thank you _darling_," the term of endearment rolled uneasily off the tongue causing House to stand still for a moment and wonder what on earth caused him to say it. Cameron too found it strange to hear, but rather than consider the reason why she shrugged and continued her journey to the kitchen. House was still rooted on the spot. He'd never been good with words, and he usually got away with saying compliments by including them in jokes. This had been a joke of sorts; he was being sarcastic –right?

"Greg," Her voice echoed into the bedroom. He picked up his cane and wandered to the hallway. She stood in the kitchen holding out another mug of coffee. Cameron smiled. "I think you still might be a little tipsy, here." He smiled and accepted the mug with his left hand. That's why he loved her. She could make a joke at him, with him. She made him feel at ease. She loved him back.

"A little..." He replied softly while watching her fiddle with the curls in her hair. He lent forwards and slapped her fingers lightly. "Stop it, you look fine." His jacket was folded over the arm of the sofa and Cameron had wandered over to give it to him. She smiled at him as he put it on.

"You look so sexy in a tux," she murmured before leaning forwards to kiss him. He let his lips caress hers for a while before he heard the sound of knocking at the door. They broke away. "I ordered a taxi, so you can drink and I don't have to drive." He nodded, put down his coffee and entered the sitting room. Cameron moved to the cupboard to get her coat before they both left. He stopped in mid-step however when he noticed the tree.

"We have lots of presents under the tree, are any of them mine?"

Cameron smiled and pulled him out the door.

"No... Were you expecting any?" He scowled before moving outside towards the cab. She shut the door and followed him.

The taxi sped through Princeton towards the Hospital giving little chance for the pair to talk. House had remained tight-lipped since he'd been told he had no presents, causing Cameron to sigh and explain that yes she did love him, and yes there were presents under the tree with his name on . He brightened up after that.

Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital looked festive on the outside as well as in. The pathway up to the foyer had four large evergreen pines sprinkled with fairy lights and gold baubles. Snow from earlier dusted the ground. The sound of a live band echoed from within and the smell of roast turkey was also not too far away.

"I hate these things..." House muttered while hold Cameron's hand and heading inside. She knew how much he loathed public displays and wearing formal clothes just sealed the deal. She squeezed his hand.

"One night," she replied softly. "And then tomorrow you can sit on the sofa and watch General Hospital till your heart's content. "Who knows," she added while watching the hanging mistletoe above the reception. "You might even get lucky."

"I better." He said before spotting Wilson charming a group of nurses. "God, he's started already" Cameron giggled as Wilson spotted them and waved more frantically than usual.

"I think he's been captured by the nurses from the ER."

"Well it's his own damn fault, and it's not like he doesn't want the attention." House waved back before walking through the makeshift bar. Sitting with a pretty blonde was Chase.

"What can I get you?" Asked a rather cheery barman who was dressed in a dinner suit with a red silk waistcoat. House opted for a Southern Comfort while ordering a Cranberry juice for Cameron. She tried her best to get on the stool, but after two attempts she thought it was best to stand. Chase exchanged a smile with Cameron before moving off with his date towards the dance floor.

"I think you scared him off," She jested while sipping from her drink through a straw.

"I think he's still worried that I always intend to set out and ruin his night, like I care that much either way." House nudged her to move towards the marked tables for where they would be eating. Diagnosticians had been placed towards the back, which House was rather happy about. They sat down and changed the other seating arrangements so that neither had to sit next to Chase. Cameron smiled as Foreman and his date joined them.

"Hey" She said before thinking about waving, and then deciding against it by reaching out for her drink instead.

"Hey," Foreman replied a little less enthusiastically before pulling out both chairs and sitting down. House nodded and sipped from his drink, briefly noticing that the woman was familiar.

"You work here?" House enquired after letting them take a sip from the poured water on the tables. She nodded and held out a dainty hand.

"Wendy Mathews... I'm the new nurse in Peds." He thought about not shaking it until Cameron kicked his left calf, and then did so curtly. Cameron did the same.

"His Wendy, I'm Cameron." She paused. "How do you like it here?" She asked the nurse, while wondering how quickly Foreman must have acted in order to be able to invite her to the dinner.

"Mmm it's very nice; the people who work here are so welcoming." Foreman snorted.

"Most of them are, yes." Wendy looked at Foreman, a little confused, but then turned her attention back to House.

"You're Dr. House, right?" He nodded slowly. "I've heard a lot about you,"

"All good I hope." He muttered while watching his oldest duckling squirm.

"Uh..." she blushed. "I've heard you're the best doctor here." House smirked, "But well..."

"You've heard that I'm a bastard right?" He turned to Cameron. "Allie, am I a bastard?" She looked at House and then back at Wendy.

"At work he can be, yes, most of the time he's evil." He clutched his heart and whined.

"No way, I'm delightful... I'm so hurt, and it's nearly Christmas." He looked sad. "No one should be sad at Christmas." Cameron rolled her eyes but then smiled.

"He can be nice if he wants to." That was the best answer Cameron was giving. She noticed Chase and his date arrive as well as watching the rest of the guests find their tables. With Foreman sitting on Cameron's left and House on her right and Wendy in between Foreman and Chase, the unknown female sat next to House.

She was very pretty, delicate and slender. Her golden curls fell off her shoulders and her silver strapless number showed off a beautiful body. Chase introduced her as Catherine and a primary school teacher.

Cameron clenched, she used to be that thin.

And House noticed. He reached for her hand hidden under the table and squeezed it briefly. He wondered if she would turn jealous or something, causing her temper to get out of hand... again. He wasn't sure if her fear of making a scene was strong enough to prevent her from throwing wine over the new girl.

Luckily however the food arrived. Cameron was more interested from then on in the grilled king prawns. The rest of the meal went quickly; it was nice enough to not leave plates full, but not so good that they couldn't comment on its inadequacies between courses.

When the music returned after the obligatory speeches, Chase and Foreman took their dates off to dance while House and Cameron tracked down Wilson and Cuddy. They were busily chatting with other senior staff members. It looked boring.

"Hey Wilson," House said while stealing the freshly poured bourbon from within the oncologist's grasp. Although momentarily stunned, Wilson quickly recovered and snatched it back after House had drunk a large mouthful.

"House, for god sake, get your own." Cameron chuckled and sat between Wilson and Cuddy in the only empty chair.

"I was trying to," House jested while placing his cane on the back of her chair. He looked to his right. "And how are you Cuddles?" Cuddy, who'd been speaking with a benefactor, scowled darkly.

"Just fine, thank you Dr. House"

"Have you seen the mistletoe yet, Dr. Cuddy...? Or have you already been under it?" The whole table groaned, and a well aimed punch to the House's side quickly made the doctor wince. "Hey," Wilson stared at him, but the amount of alcohol already pumping through the oncologist's system caused him to chuckle as well.

Cuddy, on the other hand, was not amused. She sent House an icy stare that suggested he would be regretting his words tomorrow, but then cleverly brushed it off and returned to her conversation with the newest money man. House noticed the music tempo increase, and the remaining people on most of the tables left to dance; or to mingle. He chose to talk to the few senior members of staff who he hadn't disgusted or annoyed or blackmailed as of yet. He could count them on one hand.

Later everyone had retreated to the edges of the dance floor, only those who could not stand up straight ventured into the shiny square. Funnily enough, Wilson was one of them. Cameron felt the temperature steadily increase in the room due to the increasing number of people in such a small space that she decided to get some air. She grabbed House's sleeve and tugged it so she could speak into his ear.

"Going up to the balcony, it's too hot here." House nodded and pulled her back.

"Want me to come with you?" he asked while half-watching his friend as he staggered from a stool then towards them, nearly knocking a waiter in his path.

"No," she said smiling on seeing the oncologist begin to dance while walking. "You need to look after him, if he's too hung-over tomorrow that you can't gossip to him about tonight then I' have to endure it, and I don't care about whether a nurse is a good lay."

House chuckled heartily.

"I don't, _we_ don't talk about that."

"Oh come off it," she argued before pointing to a rather young and handsome male surgeon. "Don't think I won't be talking to the female nurses about _that_tomorrow." She could feel his body tense beside her and she laughed too.

"You like him?"

Cameron couldn't help but laugh at his insecurities still. It was amusing.

"I'm carrying your baby, and I'm in love with you. If I mention in passing that I enjoy looking at _a nice piece of lobby art, _then it's only because you're rubbing off on me."

Although not exactly happy about what she said, Cameron did have a point so he let her go. She headed to the lifts faintly humming the chorus of White Christmas and was too busy in not noticing that Chase had headed up the stairs. When reaching the fourth floor and entering the conference room, he too had made it on the main corridor.

So it wasn't surprising then that Cameron nearly jumped out of skin when he spoke up.

"Hey Cameron,"

"Chase!" she touched her chest and tried to breathe again. "Jeez, when was it time to creep up on the pregnant woman and scare the life out of her?" She shook her head and moved through House's office and unlocked the door to the balcony.

"Sorry," he said faintly before moving after her. Before she stepped out, the phone rang. It wasn't especially late, but far too late for any stranger to even think House could still be working. Although usually House could be in his office all night if there was an exciting enough case to keep him occupied.

"Hello, Dr. Cameron speaking" Cameron answered while shooing Chase outside on hearing the caller's voice. "Hi Mrs. House, how lovely to hear from you" She felt her spine tingle as she wondered how House would react to her answering a call from his mother. "Are you okay?"

"Of course dear," She muttered with a pleasant chuckle. "And call me Blythe, you're family now."

"Oh-kay _Blythe," _Cameron added still not totally comfortable with the idea. "Greg's not here right now I'm afraid, but I can get him to ring you later... or tomorrow, probably tomorrow now."

"Oh, is he not?" there was a sigh. "Where is he then, he isn't making you still do his work at this time of night, is he?"

Cameron chuckled.

"No. We're at the annual Christmas Ball actually; he's downstairs playing the babysitter to a rather tipsy Dr. Wilson." Blythe laughed again. "I'm only here by chance to get some fresh air and some water."

"Oh I see... Well the reason for calling was to thank you for the ultrasound pictures... and I do mean you more than Greg as I know for a fact that wasn't his writing on the envelope." Cameron remembered that day well, although she'd rather forget it completely. "I would've contacted you earlier, but we went upstate to visit my sister."

"That sounds nice. Was it good?"

"As can be expected from a younger sister who usually sets things on fire when cooking?" Cameron gasped. "Luckily we didn't have to call the fire-services _this_ time."

"Oh, well I guess, that's... good, that's good." Cameron wondered why House hadn't mentioned this obviously spontaneous and exciting woman before. "How's J...John?"

"He's fine..." there was a lengthy sigh. "I haven't shown him the picture yet Allison. I'm sure he'll come round soon enough, but Greg didn't..."

"I know," She replied softly. "I know what he said. Hopefully things will change,"

"We can only hope dear," Cameron heard lots of rustling and a door being shut down the line. "I'll speak to you soon, Allison. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Blythe" Cameron returned the handset to the phone holder before heading outside. It was certainly chilly.

"Who was that?" Chase asked, while looking out on the city lights. It looked very pretty during the festive season.

"Uh, House's mom... she was thanking me for the ultrasound pictures that I sent her"

"Oh..kay" His left fingers played with his cufflinks of the opposite hand. "Why aren't you downstairs?"

"I could ask you the same question, but I'm here to cool down. It's way too hot down there for a small hippopotamus." Chase chuckled as well as shaking his head.

"You're not a hippo... you're perfect for a mother-to-be."

"Yeah right," she muttered. "So what's your excuse?"

"My date is throwing up in the lavatory downstairs."

"Ah,"

"And so I've left her with a couple of friends. She was a little too giggly for my tastes." Cameron smiled and too looked out onto the city.

"You have _a_ taste?" Chase turned and looked her up and down, she may not have been looking at him, but she definitely felt his eyes.

"Yes." Cameron let her head fall slightly and she sighed.

"Chase..." She warned half-heartedly. "You're being stupid. I'm not, I'm not who you want." Turning slightly, she then waved her hand back and forth as a gesture between them, "This will never happen. Ever"

"You think you know everything..." he replied softly. "You think you know what and who you want. I don't think that what you have _is_ what you need."

"Oh, and you know better?" Cameron replied a little more snappily than before. "Have you decided that it's you who I need? How blinded are you Chase?"

"He isn't..." Chase stopped and too sighed in anguish. He'd never wanted her to know his true feelings before, but here he was opening his heart. This was his chance to win her back.

Assuming he had her in the first place.

"He isn't right for you," He tried again. "You've been clouded by something, I don't think you know what love is... and so you've mistaken it for something else."

"Oh god Chase!" she snapped angrily this time. "You think I've been dragged along all this time, I've been _drugged_ by lust?" Cameron could not help by laugh. It was dry and sharp to the ears. "You don't understand, he's not who you think he is."

"He's not-"

"What? Perfect? Nobody is..."

"You are." Chase said, and Cameron's words caught in her throat. He'd said the words she'd never wanted to hear from him. He was obviously in love with her, and her stomach flipped. She would have to hurt him.

"I think I know what love is Chase. The fact that Greg," and she used his first name purposely. "Dislikes intimacy in pubic suggests doesn't mean he doesn't love me." She paused. "When we kiss it's like a small fire in the inside of me exploding and when we embrace the warmth is unexplainable. I can read him better than anyone else, and vice versa. Yesterday we just sat together watching the snow outside the window and there was nothing I could wish for that would've made that moment better. He makes me feel complete." She paused and shook her head. "I'm not sure what else I can tell you that will assure you both his and my intentions are pure, but perhaps she might satisfy your curiosity." Cameron rubbed her belly. "I know what love is Chase."

Chase could not believe that that the woman in front of him was in love with his boss. It made no sense, and yet here they were arguing about it. His knowledge of the man in question was brief but concise; he was selfish and arrogant, spitefully sincere and rude. House was clever and good at his job, and possibly the piano although he'd never heard him play, and he was also good at hurting people.

And being alone

The clouds above were gathering, and it was getting chilly. Down below he knew of many women willing to share his bed tonight. But the one opposite him was not one of those, she had chosen someone else. And that wasn't going to change soon. He shook his head, letting his curls of blonde locks fall into place. Cameron was watching him through glazed eyes.

"I'm sorry Chase, but we were never meant to be."

"But..."

"I hope we can still be friends of sorts in the near future, but right now I don't want to have to bring this up." She touched his arm making him flinch. "You'll find someone else, someone who'll give you a greater feeling of happiness. I'm sorry"

"I doubt th-" The sound of a gathering of people speaking in loud voices in the conference room caused both doctors to turn on the spot and head inside. Through the door between House's office and the rest of the department Cameron and Chase could see the usual suspects charging around the scene.

Cuddy was already at the sink running cold water, while Foreman was busily pushing Wilson to sit on one of the chairs. Surprisingly he had a bleeding lip and was babbling incoherently. House was limping over to the medical supplies which were terrifyingly sparse for an office in a hospital.

"Wilson, sit down for god's sake!" House said snappily while reaching for something off a shelf. He turned to find his friend still scrambling to get up. "If you don't sit down when I count to three, I'm going to give you another black eye and then inject you with something, anything, that'll cause you to lose consciousness. You want to toy with your life then be my guest. 1... 2..." Wilson quickly fell down onto the arm of the chair, toppling over and landing hard onto the floor. Foreman had found his way down onto the carpet too since his grip was still locked around Wilson's arm. "...3, Good enough"

Cuddy reached down with a wet wash cloth and cleaned up the bloody mess on his face. Cameron walked in slowly and smiled at House who was filling up a vial, of something.

"What happened?"

"He decided to pick a fight with one of the security men. Unfortunately he picked the one that was already unhappy... what's the Wombat doing over there?" House's eyes turned to slits as he suspiciously inspected Chase.

"We were chatting... is Wilson okay?"

"He will be," House replied satisfied taking the refilled syringe and emptying it into Wilson's bloodstream. Cuddy slapped House's shoulder and glared into his blue, devilish eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" She snarled while watching the oncologist quickly slip into unconsciousness. Foreman let go of his arm and stood up slowly. He shook his head, although he wasn't totally surprised.

"To get him to stay still for a while... a punch to the face and stomach could have been fatal to an unfit man like Wilson." Cuddy wasn't pleased.

"What was it?" She bent down to check his pulse and breathing. House smiled.

"He'll be fine if that's what you're wondering. It was Etomidate... he'll be out 15 minutes top."

"Yeah, and with the amount of alcohol in his bloodstream?" He thought for a moment. Cuddy's eyebrows rose with scepticism while House created an acceptable answer. She waved him off. "Whatever mess you've made you'll have to clear up. I want you to be on watch duty until he's awake, and then proper checks. Okay?" House groaned but reluctantly agreed. "I want you guys to take Wilson into his office and Cameron if you take the medical kits..." She sighed. "One night when I think I'll have to look after you, it's then Wilson who attempts to drown himself in Whisky's... I'll be downstairs is he has a fit or something."

"Charming," House replied while following the trio of men and Cameron into the next office.

Slowly Foreman and Chase lowered the oncologist down on to his sofa while House rummaged around in Wilson's desk. Cameron sat down on the coffee table and pulled on a stethoscope. The two other fellows watched her take his readings and nod confidently.

"He's okay."

"I said he would be," House stated while pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels. Foreman looked over in surprise.

"Does... does Wilson drink often?" House chuckled.

"Having second thoughts on boy wonder over there?" He shook his head. "No, this is mine. He told me that I'm hard enough to control when I'm sober... or something equally downgrading. He hid it poorly, and now I've found it." House unscrewed the bottle top and filled a clean mug with a good serving. "Wilson's fine, he's just drunk too much tonight... he drinks little enough for a little more to affect him a lot." Foreman nodded.

"I'll be downstairs... coming Chase?" The Australian doctor was busily exchanging eye contact with Cameron, and both Foreman and House watched it inquisitively.

"Yeah..." he smiled before heading to the door. "Night" Cameron touched Wilson's arm and felt again for his pulse. She counted softly while reading her watch before smiling and letting go.

"That was awkward." House said while sipping from his mug and joining her on the coffee table. He lent his cane against Wilson.

"What was?"

"You and Chase." House put down his mug and started to undo the bowtie.

"Chase and I are fine." He laughed while tucking the silk tie into his jacket pocket. Cameron changed her tactics. "Chase is... Chase is Chase."

"As in, he made a mistake?" She chuckled and leant against his shoulder. House wrapped an arm around her protectively as they both watched Wilson lay still.

"Yes. He made a mistake, and I corrected him. All is well."

"Good." House pulled the stethoscope from her neck and placed then on top of the green medical box. "So he won't be thinking he's got a chance with you anymore, will he?" She pulled away from the hold and looked at him.

"How... how do you, do that?"

"Read into things?" she nodded. "I can read your body language better than anyone else. And Chase wouldn't have been awkward around you unless something personal happened on the balcony. I put two and two together..." he shrugged.

"And made four" Cameron returned to the embrace and sighed. "Are you going to make his life a misery?"

"Nooo..." House smirked. "Possibly, I haven't decided yet. Actually to be perfectly honest I think I do that already, and I'm lazy enough to not want to put in any extra work. You seem to have had a good attempt though."

"What should I have done –Jumped into his open arms and said,_ 'you're right Chase, of course you're so right, I want to run into the sunset with you... although I'm carrying another man's baby and I'm in love with her father I should obviously be with you'_" she said snappily. "I put him down the best I could"

"I hope you did otherwise work tomorrow is going to be horrible."

"Like it isn't already... I think Chase hates you."

"Of course he does... I got the girl didn't I?" Cameron hit his arm.

"Have you bought my Christmas present yet?"

"Is is Christmas day yet?"

"No..."

"Well then you don't need to know..." she growled but left it at that.

"Your mom called earlier."

"Wha... really?"

"Yes" she smirked now pleased with herself.

"What she say?"

"Wanted to know if we'd set the date of our wedding yet." House's face screwed up and he looked a little pale. She giggled. "Kidding, kidding... she got the ultrasound pictures."

"Oh,"

"She likes them."

"Of course she does. What about... him?" Cameron shook her head.

"Your mom is keeping it under wraps for now." He sighed. "Have you thought anymore about names?"

"Um..." Cameron's eyes lit up as she realised in that very moment that House had been thinking about it, for ages.

"Want to talk it?" House glanced away.

"Wilson... shouldn't we be looking after him?"

"He's still unconscious, he's fine. Tell me, what do you think?" House smiled.

"You know your grandmother, Madeline?" she nodded. "Well, I think it would be nice to you know remember her... keep her name going." Cameron squealed happily and started to pepper kisses over his face.

"Really? Are you sure?" She looked over him concerned, but House was happy. "I don't want to pressure you with it."

"You're not. I lik-love the name" He lent forwards and kissed her delicately on her neck, just above the Suprasternal notch. In response House thought he felt Cameron purr. He kissed her again and smiled.

They both looked down at the large stomach and smiled.

"Madeline," Cameron whispered.

"Madeline," She embraced House in a loose hug, as they kissed again. She hadn't envisioned finding out her daughter's name while sitting on a coffee table looking after an unconscious colleague, but at least it hadn't been under boring circumstances. A groan erupted from the sofa and both House and Cameron turned towards it. Wilson's eyes were hazy and his face was pale, but he could still realise when he didn't want to be in the vicinity of two people making-out.

"Guys, can you keep your hands off each other until I'm out of the room please?"

* * *

Thanks for reading... happy new year! Martini xx 


	15. Headache

Sorry it's so late, but better late than never as they always say. Well my exams are nearly over so the next update should occur a lot more quickly than the last. Crosses fingers

Well here's hoping.

Lovely reviewers oh, I thank thee for being patient. Here's a special thanks to these long suffering people who wondered where on earth I had disappeared too. Here I am, and here you all are: mione713, catgrl, Lovely Light, gardengnome19, Josu2003, sweetgreuy, Limaccia, Dr.AllieCameron, FaNtAsMaS ChiCa, labelbasher, sabu53, wtlozy, AllisonCammie, jagnic233. You all mean the world to me, and everyone else who put this story on alerts or me (eek!) on alerts is fab... and those who put this on their favourites... Well aren't you all just gorgeous?

* * *

Headache

House was dressed in a pair of indigo jeans and a light blue shirt today with a faded black tee underneath. It was the weekend and he wasn't on call. There was no illness troubling him and the pain in his leg was little more than a dull throb thanks to a new intake of Vicodin not so long ago. It was a splendid morning in fact, so it was surprising to find him pacing the wooden floorboards of his lounge in distress. The knock of the door was expected, but House still managed to stand still for a second or two before reaching for the handle. Cuddy greeted him on the other side.

"Are we ready?"

"I've done my job if that's what you mean." They retreated back inside. Cuddy carried two large paper carrier bags and a box under her arm.

"Well don't be offended if I check." He shrugged and headed for the fridge for refreshment.

"Sure, wanna drink?"

"No thanks." Cuddy's eyes lingered down the hallway. "So Cameron is gone for how long?"

"Well..." he scratched the back of his head. "I told her that there was no more ice-cream and she cried for a bit then ran out the door to get some. I say you've got an hour at least."

"Ice-cream?" Her eyebrows rose with interest.

"Yes. Allie is dependent on it at the moment. In fact I'd suggest she was having an affair with Ben and Jerry with the amount she talks about them. But she's also indecisive on which flavours to have, that's why I know she'll be gone for a while."

"Okay..." Cuddy pulled open the first bag revealing a large journal and some pink ribbon. Beneath were a few balloons and a tiny helium canister along with lots of paper chains and other necessary decorating utensils.

"What are you going to do to my house?" he said questioning the hideous amount of pink and white things now littering the coffee table.

"Make it nice" She replied. "Have you got the ultrasound pictures?" he nodded and went to retrieve them from the desk. "All of them?"

"Yes." He started to look through them, right from the beginning watching Madeline slowly develop in black and white. "Here," he passed them over and Cuddy slipped them into the journal a page dedicated to the first one, and then the next covered with the rest. The other bag contained party food and a pacifier decorated as a corsage. Pink carnations were twisted around the rubber teat. House picked it up and smiled at the interesting item. "That's pretty artistic Cuddy, do it yourself?"

"Yeah, in the masses amount of spare time of have I decided to make a corsage." She rolled her eyes and snatched the item back. "One of Cameron's friends is picking up a bouquet from the florist that made this yesterday. They should all be here soon"

House stopped looking through Cuddy's things and glanced at her.

"How many is 'all'?" She smiled.

"Including Cameron and me, about 12"

"12?!" House stood up and walked to the phone. "That's it, I'm calling Wilson." Cuddy smiled and began to arrange the food on to plates from the kitchen, and inflate the balloons to scatter around the room while he was on the phone. "Wilson. Yes... well that's not what I thought, yeah... well hurry up I don't think I want lots of women-" he spotted Cuddy putting a balloon on the piano. "-Hey don't even think about leaving that on there- surrounding me. I'll end up getting hurt or something. We can pick your suit up later... no, God... Wilson do NOT hang up on me..." House replaced the receiver and growled. The room was already glowing and smelling sickly sweet from the opened chocolates.

"Wilson hung up, didn't he?"

He snorted and headed down the corridor and into the nursery. The room was quiet, warm and smelt clean. It was a lot calmer than his sitting room and it comforted him to think that it wouldn't be empty much longer. He let his fingers brush over the wooden cot while looking over the stained-glass mobile that hung above it. With the sun shining through the window the mobile coloured the room subtly and prettily too.

"Can you imagine what your life will be like when this room is being lived in?" Cuddy had apparently followed him and was now standing in the doorway. She had that glint in her eye which House had always associated with pure happiness. It was rare, but he'd seen it a couple of times. "Are you ready?"

"For Cameron's friends? No. For Madeline? Yeah, I think so." The doorbell rang, and House actually shivered at the thought. Both doctors looked at each other before House turned and walked back over to the cot. "You can answer it. I'm staying in here until Wilson rescues me."

She chuckled and left the room. Suddenly the high pitch squeal of females greeting was voiced throughout the apartment and House decided to sit in the rocking chair in the corner. Beside him was a small bear that Cameron had chosen to buy a few months back and he held it at arm's length. He'd never really understood the attraction of cuddly bears, but knew that to a baby the comforter would be valued. House could also hear the sound of wrapping and cooing, possibly at the new purchases that would be given to Cameron during the day, and wondered when to give his own present to her.

Tucked under the underside of the piano was the flat square box, already wrapped, with Cameron's name on it. It had not been easy to find, but the Cameron heirloom was more than just a blanket, its memories alone would make it that more perfect. It was a pretty pink patchwork quilt with long patterns on the edges and pictures of flowers in the centre. On the other side were the names of the female members who had used the blanket, including Madeline Cameron, Allison Cameron and right at the very bottom Madeline House. Helen Cameron had cried when she found out about House's request.

Which had made House more than a bit uncomfortable.

More giggling and the opening of wine and food later House heard the front door open. He felt his pulse quicken and he dropped the bear back on to the side. The loudest shrill of surprise he ever heard shrouded his ears and he concluded hastily that Cameron had arrived.

House desperately hoped that Wilson would get his act together and be round sooner rather than later. He heard sniffing and a pair of bare feet pad down the hallway and soon enough Cameron was standing where Cuddy had been earlier. Her eyes red from '_happy tears'_ and mascara a little smudged she edged forwards and he got up to embrace her.

"Cuddy got my friends... she got Sophie from Michigan to come, Greg she got Sophie!" she laughed into his shoulder and House smiled.

"I noticed. So why are you in here?"

"I look a mess so I thought I'd freshen up. I can't believe you didn't spoil the surprise."

"I'm a good secret keeper actually, although no one seems to believe me." She kissed his cheek and stepped back.

"Once I'm out of the bathroom I'm showing you off to all my friends." House blanched.

"Oh no, you're not" He replied gruffly with a matching expression.

"Uh, yeah I am"

"No" Cameron crossed her arms and titled her head.

"But I want everyone to meet you, the man who makes me happy." He rolled his eyes, not liking the route which this conversation was going. Cameron headed back towards him. "The man who made Madeline with me and is half of the reason why everyone is here"

"Yeah, well, I didn't know I end up having my living decorated with pink balloons and lots of giggly women cooing over baby clothes." She feigned a look of sadness.

"You regret making her?"

"No" House crumbled with his true feelings. "Of course I don't." She reached forwards and grabbed his wrist, softly caressing it with his thumb. "I just don't like parties."

"I know," she smiled. "That's why I bet Wilson is on his way to pick you up, so please come and see them. I love you," House couldn't help but smirk at her dirty trick.

"You're crafty... I like it." She laughed. "Five minutes and then I'm out of there."

Walking through to the bathroom, Cameron heard the footsteps and thud of a cane behind her but she did not look up until faced with the mirror. She smiled at him again as he leant against the doorframe. Splashing the cold running water on her face and taking a make-up wipe to clean her eyes she reached for the fluffiest hand towel and patted the skin dry. Quickly she approached House and laced her fingers through his before tightening her grip.

"So you don't get away," she reasoned softly before leading them back into the front room.

Ten pairs of eyes locked on House as he was dragged into the room. Varying ages, but certainly all well under the age of forty and all extremely beautiful, Cameron's friends all stopped chatting and smiled. His body shivered at the silent stare and wondered what all of them must be thinking. It was the closest woman that spoke first.

"You must be Greg, I'm Annie," she said lightly continuing to grin. "We've heard a lot about you,"

"Good things?" Annie smirked.

"Yes, well mostly good things. I mean we all heard about the catastrophic first date which you were absolutely horrible on," A chorus of _'uh-huh'_ echoed around the room. "But then the _second_ first date and that necklace... well, we forgive you."

"...Thanks I guess." The one named Sophie appeared in front of him next.

"It's nice to finally meet you. You've been a hot topic for discussion in our conversations for ages... now I see what all the fuss is about." She grinned at him before looking up and down, only stopping when Cameron growled her name.

"Thank you Sophie..." Cameron shook her head. House's body tensed under the inspection and he frowned when they spoke up about other examples of their relationship. Cuddy arrived with more wine and while the group mingled House whispered in Cameron's ear.

"You tell them _everything_?" Cameron shrugged.

"Of course. Think of them collectively as Wilson, they serve the same purpose but I get to pick which side of him I talk too about certain things. I wouldn't have survived my twenties without them." She nudged his arm and smiled. "You're lucky they like you... other men have fallen when confronted with such a group."

"Really?"

"Of course, Annie previous boyfriend disliked their forwardness, and in turn the group disliked his _protective_ attitude, which served a greater purpose when they argued that night and he went to hit her." House's eyebrows rose. "But Annie can take care of herself."

"This is weird, why have I never met them before?"

"Because you wouldn't like it, so I assumed that rather than intend to meet we would cross that bridge when we got to it. We usually make or break a relationship." House's eyes changed to a look of fear.

"And you're telling me now?" Cameron chuckled and kissed him softly.

"You're okay." She whispered before hearing a couple of girls 'Aww' in their general direction. House stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"Tell me Greg," Rachael, who was by far the youngest, moved from her seat on the sofa to standing in the semi-circle of girls watching the pair. "Was that trip to New York very romantic? Did you have breakfast in bed together; fall asleep in each other's arms...?" Annie made fake gagging noises.

"Shut up Rachael before you all make us throw-up." Cuddy chuckled and retrieved the pacifier corsage.

"House and romantic?" she passed it over to Cameron. "Here, to get the baby shower started." Releasing her hand on House's, Cameron held the dainty object in both hands before letting the tears begin to fall.

"Oh Cuddy," she managed to squeak out before leaning forwards and hugging her with a little more effort because the size of stomach now getting in the way. "...Thanks... so much..." House knew he would feel the most uncomfortable when presents were being given, because he knew how emotional Cameron was lately. He sighed and watched Cuddy pin the corsage onto her jumper before tapping her on the shoulder softly. The group had begun to mingle once more.

"Can I go now?" he whispered.

"Wilson isn't here yet, you want to wait outside?"

"I don't want to be looked at any longer." Cameron smiled and nodded.

"You'll be back later?"

"Of course, you need anything?" He smirked. "You don't need ice-cream do you?" She laughed and shook her head.

"No... Go and stand on the porch before my friends start talking to you again."

Wilson did turn up a little later, but made up for it with a Ruben's sitting on the dashboard. House smiled and unwrapped it carefully.

"Please don't get anything on the seats, I've only just had it all cleaned." Wilson drove off.

"So where are we going?"

"To pick up my suit" He smiled at his friend. "How was meeting the girlfriends?" House stopped chewing and squinted at Wilson.

"You were late on purpose! You wanted me to meet them." Wilson chuckled. "Some friend you are."

"I bet it wasn't that bad..."

"Have you ever had 12 overly emotional women inspecting you?"

"Wow, I bet it was a bit of a squeeze in your apartment. And yes, I've been married remember?"

"Oh yes, how distracted must I be to not bring up your love life?" he sighed and took another bite of the sandwich. "I'm a little lost to be honest." He said quietly. "I was lying to Cuddy when I said I was ready."

They stopped at traffic lights and Wilson turned and looked at his friend.

"Oh-kay... Wanna fill me in on what Cuddy said? Otherwise this conversation will be difficult or annoying if I have to second guess everything."

"She asked if I was ready to have the nursery being lived in. I said I was ready..." The lights turned green and Wilson fixed his vision on ahead but allowed himself to fleetingly glance at House.

"Of course you're scared. I'm sure every father on earth has felt the same way." House let the sandwich fall onto the paper wrapping that was on his lap and hit his left thigh angrily.

"What if I'm like _him_?" House let his fingers clench and knuckles turn white before loosening his grip.

"You're not like him House,"

"Jeez Wilson, give me a gun and some army fatigues..."

"You're not him." Wilson stated before pulling up outside his dry cleaners. Killing the engine, he turned to face House again. "The fact that you know where he went wrong, where he let you down means you'll do everything in your power to be different. You're stubborn like that."

"I don't want to hurt her..."

"You won't." Wilson gave a small happy smile. "Cameron won't let you"

House tried to smile back, but it was painfully difficult. He'd never been this scared before as he knew that very soon he'd be in control of another life. That life would be dependent on him.

"I can't run" Wilson rolled his eyes as another fear was being taken by the horns.

"You think that's a priority in a child's life?"

"I would think it would help." Slipping his hand from his thigh he grabbed his cane and tossed it back and forth between his fingers.

"You don't think love might possibly top running?" House shrugged.

"Kids love _everything,_ they have no idea what love is." Wilson chuckled. "What?"

"You." He smiled. "Whether they themselves cannot distinguish between something being lovable and nice, they know the feeling. You know they know what love feels like; they just can't express it in words. They know when they're loved House."

"Fine. But you'll have to do the egg and spoon race on sports day." Wilson chuckled again and nodded.

"I can do that" Wilson opened the door slightly. "I'm quite good at it too" They shared a smile before he left the car and entered the small white building. House resumed his devouring of the Ruben on his lap. They moved from place to place checking off the Wilson duty-list mentally in their heads. Not that House was really paying attention, and his friend could only further see that when he began to tap out a rhythm on the dashboard.

"I'm bored, you're boring me... this," he held up his hands. "...Is boring me. Don't you have fun errands to attend too? Like cake-tasting or car-testing?"

"No... Unfortunately that was last week's agenda I'm afraid." Wilson sighed. "You want to go back to the girly party?"

"I want to go back home, with no party in full swing." He noticed where they actually were and groaned. "Shopping?"

"Yes." Wilson parked near the door and clarified. "...Grocery shopping to be precise. Must give you the chills, all this normality... you do know that you'll have to shop occasionally when the baby's here, I'm actually surprised that Cameron isn't making you do this already."

"She doesn't make me because she loves me." He said sharply while crossing his arms. "You said _I have to pick up my suit_, there was no mention of _and everything else I might require this year."_

"Well isn't that a shame; come on" Wilson got out and House begrudgingly followed.

Back home the party was in fact wrapping up slowly. Every present had been unwrapped with a giddy expression constantly plastered on Cameron's face and the shower games had been played to exhaustion. All was left to do was eat and drink... and both were running out. Allison sat on a pillow with her back against the sofa eating some bread and marmalade. Beside her, Sophie also sat with some bread and was busily spreading healthy amounts of the conserve onto it. The rest of the girls sat with alcohol and bowls of potato chips admiring the new baby gear that each other had purchased.

"Cameron is that another craving you've adopted in the third trimester?" One of them asked while watching the thick cut jam ooze over the crusts.

"No," she smiled. "It's one me and Sophie picked up in High school. We used to eat it round each other's houses and it became a kind of routine."

"A delicious routine" Sophie added before taking a large bite from the bread. "Most of our essays and homework was covered in jammy smudges." Cameron giggled.

"It's true, the amount of things we would try to clean it with but to no avail." She swallowed a mouthful and moaned in pleasure. "It tastes even better than I remember." The door was being unlocked and everyone turned to face it, Cameron attempting to see over the back of the sofa but already pretty sure of whom it would be. Wilson stumbled, groceries in hand, in first while House slowly moved in after.

"Howdy Ladies," House said with a charming smile before following Wilson into the kitchen. Dropping the bag on to the table, his friend turned and faced him. House felt his shirt being pulled and sighed. "What?" he whispered.

"You wanted to get away from them?!?" Wilson was looking over House's shoulder and inspecting the room for signs of movement in their direction.

"Uh, yes. They aren't just pretty, they're pretty_annoying_."

"But they are pretty." House slapped his own face and groaned.

"Jeez Wilson, Cameron will kill you if you start flirting with them. And believe me an angry Cameron could easily make it look like suicide. She told me."

"Can we just talk to them a little, just five minutes then I'll go?" House watched his friend scamper out the room and into the group of women, already charming his way round before House had left the kitchen. He spotted Cameron eating marmalade on the floor and smiled at her. She smiled back before offering him a bite.

Cuddy stood up and stretched awkwardly.

"I hate to be the boring one, but I feel that we should all get going, _Wilson_ has work to do." The group groaned before agreeing to collect their things. Cuddy chuckled at the oncologist before tiding away the pink balloons. "Come," she said to him with a smile. "You can help me tidy."

Cameron meanwhile was being pulled up by House and Sophie before collapsing back onto the sofa. She hugged everyone goodbye while watching her boyfriend eat the rest of her snack before suddenly starting to cry on Sophie's shoulder.

"We should catch up more often," she sobbed, knowing full-well that it was a hard task to accomplish.

"Of course honey," Sophie muttered back. "But you know between work and your baby and... him," she pointed to House. "You'll be stuck for a spare moment. Just keep me updated 'kay?" Cameron agreed. She watched the room empty slowly before only herself, House, Cuddy and Wilson were left and she sighed. Cuddy and Wilson were ferrying things back and forth between the car and hallway, so they were alone briefly.

"Me?!" House muttered while frowning. He sat down next to her with a thump. "I take up all your time?"

"Of course," Cameron replied honestly. "...All the good bits of time anyway" House snorted, but enjoyed the compliment. Around the sofa were piles of presents, all pink or white –occasionally yellow too- and were soft to the touch. House leant over and grabbed a small-baby grow. It had been labelled 3-6 months. He held it up for both of them to inspect, Cameron inching forwards to touch the cotton too. "It's very pretty."

"Its 3-6 months, that's ages away." He mumbled with a twisted grimace, which Cameron laughed at.

"You don't think the when she's here that time will pass very quickly?" She placed her head on his shoulder and clutched his arm. "Madeline will grow so quickly, I doubt it'll be long before she's wearing it."

"I guess..." He put it down and spotted something far more interesting. He pulled the box up onto his lap and chuckled. "What the hell is this?"

"You know what that is" She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I know, but... seriously?" He started to unpack it, throwing the wrapping in any direction.

"Greg..." she groaned, but did not stop his fascination with the new objects in his hands as he began to read the tagline in a commercial-style voice.

"_The Medela Swing single electric breast pump with special 2-Phase pumping system closely mimics a babies' natural suckling rhythm_... urgh" House muttered. "It looks, weird."

"It looks a little unnatural I suppose, but..."

"Unnatural? I'm sure I've seen it in a Sci-Fi film." She thumped him in the arm. "So we're not using any formulas?" Cameron looked at him with a look that suggested he should agree with her or prepare the couch for sleeping on tonight. "I just... it's strange that's all."

"Breastfeeding?"

"No, Breast-_pumping_ makes it sound mechanical." A large breath escaped his lips. "I guess you're right."

"What?" She said with a smirk. Wilson and Cuddy appeared back in the doorway and she couldn't help but blurt out what he'd said. "House admitted I was right and he was wrong!" Cameron said in a sing-song voice while Wilson appeared beside them.

"Wow, House admitting he was wrong while holding a breast pump, are you sure this isn't a weird nightmare or something?" House growled something unintelligible before shaking his head and placing the pump back into its box.

"While you're pregnant you're always right, but as soon as Madeline is out things will go back to the way they always were."

"Sure, alright" Cameron said playfully. Cuddy too appeared in front of them. "Thank you for everything Cuddy, I can't thank you enough."

"It's okay, I'm glad you enjoyed it, I certainly did." House looked at her curiously.

"You bought this monstrosity didn't you?" She chuckled.

"Breast-pumps, _Doctor_, are necessary when the Mother is busy and stressed as much as she is nowadays, I tend to agree with Cameron that this is a much better alternative to formulas. Although I'm not fully against them" Cuddy lent forwards and hugged Cameron. "I think I'm nearly as excited about this as you are."

"-About the breast-pumps?" House queried.

"About your pending journey into parenthood actually... I'm sure with you its 50/50." He pretended to be impartial and shrugged. But it certainly wasn't 50/50 in House's mind. "I need to go and kill some interns, but I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay Cuddy, thanks again." Wilson smiled and left too leaving the pair alone again. House felt her rest against him and suddenly the time for his present seemed just right.

"Hang on," he muttered while moving off the sofa. Cameron seemed less than impressed.

"I was getting comfy," she said while resting her head against the back of the sofa. He moved over to the piano and reached underneath it, tugging the present free. Cameron smiled and tilted her head in surprise. "What's that?"

"Your present," he replied rolling his eyes before sitting back down. She unwrapped it carefully, too scattering the wrapping on the floor before pulling out the quilt, and as she realised what it was she began to cry again. House chuckled and turned his body so she could crash into his chest and sob some more.

"_Happy tears?_" He asked while stroking her hair. She nodded.

"Where did you find it?" She asked, muffled by his shirt.

"Your mom was rather helpful." He replied before kissing her head. "The neighbours might start talking you know, with all this crying all the time. They may think I'm hurting you."

She glanced at him and brushed away the hair that had stuck to her face.

"Well they would be wrong. You are lovely." His face scrunched up at the term but she kissed it away. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm not lovely." She couldn't help but grin foolishly at him.

"Yeah, you are."

* * *

Another chapter done and dusted. If you could spare a little time to review I would be so happy, here's a hug for those who do:hug: 


	16. Hypertension

Another chapter that's hideously late; I'm very sorry. Time seems to just disappear at the moment, but luckily I've already got stuck into the next chapter. It's the most important one as well... Labour Day! That'll be the last chapter of this story, but I'll begin the next part in the series as soon as this one is finished. That one should be good, I've got some ideas anyway... it may be a little angsty, or not, but yeah it will be of the first year of them being parents. Sound good?

I hope so.

Thank you everyone who stuck with it, I'm so enjoying being a Fanfiction writer since you guys who review are absolutely wonderful. Wow! I love you all.

**FaNtAsMaS ChiCa, catgrl, sapere aude!, gardengnome19, Lovely Light, Josu2003, chloeeleanor, sweetgreuy, wtlozy, KristenJ350, Dr.AllieCameron.**

Thanks, and on with the story.

* * *

Hypertension

Frantically House emptied the waste paper bin of his office before sighing in relief. There at the bottom was the letter he'd been looking for all morning.

"Found it?" Wilson asked while chewing on his large ham salad sandwich. House spun around and smiled.

"Of course, I do not loose things as important as this."

"Your get out of jail free card... hmm." Wilson brushed his crumby hand on his pant leg before asking for him to pass it over. House did so before throwing all the rest of his waste back into the metal bin. There was a moment of silence while Wilson read it over and House unwrapped his own lunch. "Have you spoken to Chase and Foreman... or Cameron for that matter?"

"Briefly..." He muttered with a face that suggested that the conversation had been boring, or worse annoying. "Cameron merely said as she wasn't going to be here her opinion wasn't relevant and the other two I don't care about."

"Well that's helpful. You have to tell them."

"I will, I will..." He took a bite from his Hot-Dog and munched quietly. "So what do you think?"

House rarely asked for his opinion and so Wilson paused to think it over very carefully. She was cleaver enough to satisfy House's needs until Cameron came back.

"She... seems, she sounds good"

"That's what Cuddy said." House took back the letter and glanced over it once more. There was nothing much to read, especially since he'd read the damn thing enough times. He read enough of these letters to last him till old age.

"So you don't like her?" Wilson asked with a smirk and knowledge of House's stance on Cuddy's ideas. He was the anti-Cuddy if there ever was one.

"Nah, she sounds acceptable and anyway I won't need to deal with her straight away. That reminds me..." He picked up the phone and dialled the number to the nurses' station. "Can you put an announcement out for Dr. Foreman to return to the diagnostics department please... yes it is an emergency." He hung up and slowly took another bite.

"You do know that there are times when you will actually need to contact Foreman in an emergency and he won't come, don't you?"

"I see you're following the same rules that occur in the tale of the boy who cried wolf. I doubt I'll ever need Foreman in an _actual_ emergency, but thanks for the heads up." Wilson sighed but said nothing. Three minutes past before Foreman ran in, sweat beaded on his forehead from running up two flights of stairs and lacking a lab coat. He seemed in inwardly groan when he spotted both department heads eating lunch.

"Did you forget to buy coffee or something?" he grumbled while wiping his face and breathing in heavily. It had happened in the past, an emergency call was equivalent to the urgency of a cup of cappuccino in House's eyes.

"No..." House replied edgily before gesturing Foreman to sit down in the only other available seat. "Although on your way out... never mind." He paused. "Where's the wombat?"

"In NICU," he said steadily wondering what on earth had caused him to be called to the office. "Why?"

"No reason." Wilson cleared his throat and visualised that act of speeding up with his left hand before chewing on another bite. "Okay, see when Cameron's waters explode and I end up being indisposed upstairs, and for a month after that, the department is going to be pretty shaky. As in, they'll only be two of you. Cuddy wants it to stay open none-the-less so I've been _forced_ to appoint a temporary replacement." He sighed "She also put you temporarily in charge... unless of course you kill someone and then you'll probably get fired and I will lose my paternity leave to take over. So I'd rather you didn't"

"Oh. Okay. Since you put it like th-"

"Shush, I haven't finished." House dropped the hand he'd raised to silence Foreman and smirked. "You probably should meet her, and if you think Chase needs to see her too... well, you know, bring him along."

"To where?"

"To the interview thingy, I'll arrange it for tomorrow." He offered Foreman the piece of paper. "Her name is Palmer. If you think that's relevant"

"Thanks, I'll mention it to him." At that moment Cuddy decided to appear outside the door, and rather than just walk on by, she entered the office. She smiled at Wilson, who by now thought a little uneasy for being in the room, before turning to House.

"Is this a luncheon meeting? I see you're informing Foreman as to our new choice. I think she will be an ideal candidate" House shrugged.

"She's not going to be as good as Cameron, which is who we're temporarily replacing here." House guardedly replied, causing Wilson to smile in that _'Aww you're human after all'_ kind of way. He ignored it.

"Well yes, of course." Cuddy said with a smart smile. "But let's not forget their fellowship is only until next year. It will be a chance for us to seek out replacements." House was on his feet within a couple of seconds, and Foreman suddenly joined Wilson in feeling he was intruding in another conversation. The Head of Diagnostics and Dean of Medicine locked stares.

"I'm not intending to replace anyone." Cuddy shook her head and sighed.

"That isn't exactly your decision-"

"It is! My department, my decision"

"House" She groaned while hitting her head with the palm of her hand. "Not this again."

"Yes this again. I don't need a new team." The room went silent once more. "I don't want to potty train another three." The dean smiled sympathetically but also raised both her hands to her hips. She knew of his hate of change, and since he'd changed so much over the past years concerning his relationship with Cameron, she doubted he could handle change at work as well.

"I, we'll talk about this later. But, yes Dr. Palmer is a good choice so just hire her... alright?" House shrugged his shoulders and sat back down, while watching Cuddy leave the room. Foreman and Wilson decided to leave too, letting him brood on his own. The neurologist couldn't help but ask about what Cuddy had mentioned however, and Wilson was only too happy to elaborate.

"When Cuddy said 'not this again' does she mean House's previous team stayed for a long time too?" Wilson threw his wrapper away and took a final bite from his sandwich, popping the last corner of crust in soon after. They headed to the elevators.

"No exactly." Wilson pulled a face while trying to explain. "House's first ever team were good. He liked them enough to let them stay for a fully extended fellowship of four years, just like you three. House knew that it would be hard to replace them and so didn't."

"He didn't have a team?"

"No, he kept them on his staff until the previous Dean of Medicine threatened to fire not only his team but also him, if he didn't let them move on." The door pinged open and both him and Foreman stepped inside. "As you can probably imagine, House was furious. He didn't pick a new team and went on strike. He stopped taking cases, and didn't do his Clinic duty."

"Sounds like House now,"

"No." Wilson made that quite clear. "He wasn't just been his stubborn self, he was hurt. When it came to relationships, House always ended up getting hurt." They left the elevator and wandered across the foyer towards the Clinic. "When Cuddy was promoted she pushed him to take a new team, and finally he did."

"Us?" Foreman asked sceptically.

"No, not yet; House managed to hire and fire over 12 fellows in the space of 8 months before Chase's father called. By then House was too tired to go through the recruitment process, and out of the five other candidates he picked Cameron, and then after another 6 months, you."

"So he didn't hire me because of my juvenile record?"

"Did he say that?" Wilson reached the desk first and signed something. "Then it's probably true. I know he hired Cameron for her looks, he told me that much. Once your contracts are up I doubt any of his next fellows will be permanent. With House there are only so many people he can stand."

"So he likes us?" Foreman was still a little confused; House had never shown proper enthusiasm for his team.

"Ha," Wilson chuckled. "Like is an incredibly strong word. I would say he thinks you're all good at your job." Wilson paused. "Excluding Cameron of course"

"Yeah well..." The clinic was full and Foreman and Wilson had already been given two files each. "I don't find it too surprising that House had chosen me because he was too tired to look at anyone else."

"You say that..." Wilson mumbled. "But he did have a 6 months break between you and Cameron –perhaps he was looking for someone special after all." They both separated then and headed to two clinic rooms each with a patient in tow. Foreman couldn't help but find the whole situation confusing, although it was interesting to hear the background of the previous team and why Chase, Cameron and himself were hired in the first place. Dr. Palmer's temporary employment did give Foreman the chance to smile; he was being given the chance to head the department.

He smirked as he wondered how Chase would feel yet again being under his leadership.

Upstairs House played with the red and grey ball while re-reading Dr. Palmer's CV. It didn't warrant detailing that he was thinking about what Cuddy had said. Truth be told he'd been wondering what his current team would do once their fellowship was up for a while. He disliked the recruitment process and hoped they would stay on for his benefit, save him the trouble of finding a new team. But he also knew they wouldn't, they would want to move on.

The phone rang and House dropped the ball back into its place before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey Greg," Cameron said softly with a muffle; obviously moving the handset from one hand to her shoulder as she spoke.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Alright, Mads is kicking like crazy today. I think she wants to hear you." House couldn't help but smile. "Oh and I'm peeing like crazy."

"Oh, well that's um... good." He heard a saucepan rattle loudly. "You aren't cleaning again, are you?" Cameron chuckled.

"Only a bit, it seems silly to let the dishes pile up."

"You're meant to be resting, your ankles swelled up a lot yesterday." House argued, but knew it would be useless to since she had a habit of ignoring him lately.

"I am. But I can't just sit around and watch TV all day, I'm not you" she scolded, before chuckling again. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Of course you didn't."

"I actually called to find out whether we had a case and if not, were you coming home early tonight?" House noticed she'd said _we_, not _you_, but let it slip. After all detained or not she was still a member of the team. There was no case, and as such he had a good idea he would be able to get home early.

"What do you want me to bring home for dinner?"

"Chinese please." She paused. "...or Thai ...or pizza. Scratch Thai, how about Chinese and pizza?"

"Both?"

"Well yeah," she snorted, as if it were the most normal question in the world. "I'd like chicken with cashews... extra spicy-"

"Woah, hang on." House stopped her suddenly and sat up more stiffly. "I'm not getting you spicy food just because it might induce labour. You don't even like spicy food."

"Aww but I want some. Besides Madeline wants to come out now," she said sweetly.

"She's quite happy where she is actually. And no spicy food." House lent back to his original slouched position and sighed. "Restate your order please"

He heard her growl down the phone.

"Fine, I'll have beef chow-mein... let's share a pepperoni pizza, oh and if you get some prawn crackers to go with that." He leant over to grab a pen and started scribbling it all down on the back of the open envelope that the CV had come in.

"That it?"

"Could you get a milkshake from McDonalds as well? Strawberry flavour please." Cameron started to munch on something and House heard the crunching sound with surprise.

"What are you eating now?"

"Just some crackers"

"Huh." House knew that with the sudden cravings, boredom and more importantly the extra energy she was using Cameron needed to eat more, but she seemed to becoming a little excessive. He did know however when not to mention these things as her temperament was about as stable as a kayak battling some dangerous rapids. "Shall I get a DVD or something to watch?"

"That would be nice... something sweet and romantic. Nothing scary or gory" House swallowed a groan.

"...Fine. Anything else?"

"Um... no not really -oh, have you spoken to everyone about the temp yet?" He dropped his pen and scratched his head.

"I have. Foreman sounds relatively happy... she won't be around for long though."

"I know Greg, but you still need to meet her and if it's possible like her. Or in the very least think she's acceptable." He couldn't help but laugh at her statement. She knew him too well. "I doubt you'll cope being away from work the whole of your leave anyway."

"I think I'll give it a hell of a good try." He said smiling, but then Cuddy's words echoed in his ears causing him to frown. "Allison,"

"...Hmm?"

"When your contract is up what will you do?" Cameron sighed.

"Are you asking as Greg or House?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does!" she spluttered. "I'm not sure I can even talk about it on the phone," Cameron calmed herself by breathing deeply. "Anyway honey I've got a year until I have to decide. Why?"

"I just wanted to know where you'll go that's all." House deflated. "You'll leave the department, won't you?" Cameron rolled her eyes, House hadn't taken the hint that she didn't want to talk about it. This decision was possibly the most important of her career, she wasn't thinking of deciding anything until Madeline was 6 months or older. Right now she wasn't in the mood, but she also knew that House was depressed about it.

"You want to make me an offer?" she chuckled lightly. "I won't be a fellow anymore and my role within the department will change. You think you can deal with that then I'm okay with it too. But I don't want our relationship to suffer just because of a job. Unless you're offering joint-department leadership then I might have to reconsider..." she hoped he was smiling.

"You want to help me run the department?" House asked surprised. He never thought she'd want to have such a responsibility although he knew her skills in the job were more than enough. Cameron laughed again.

"I think that might be a bad idea, offer it to me again in 8 months and I'll probably sat yes though."

"Why?"

"Because I do love my job Greg and I would do a lot to keep it," she paused with a sigh and played with the cracker in her hand. "But I love you more."

"Aw shucks," he replied but found it deeply comforting to hear her say things like that. "I think one of us would end up killing the other if we had to share the power."

"As in, you'd get all stroppy and annoyed that you had no control over me anymore?"

"Like I have control over you now" he said while listening to the crackers being eaten on the other end of the phone. "I hope you're at least your sitting down while eating that."

"Yes doctor," she stuttered as the baby kicked extra hard. "I think Madeline knows that it's you on the phone, she trying to kick her way out through my belly button."

"I don't think that's possible." She groaned softly.

"You're no fun." House previously had wondered why fathers were constantly animated when talking about their children. He couldn't understand what was so amazing about a child clapping its hands, nor appreciate how clever a drawing of two blobs could mean so much. But recently Madeline had shown signs that House had decided no other baby had been able to at such an early age. Voice recognition in the womb was quite a show! Although he supposed Madeline was just reacting to her mother's reaction on seeing him, he hoped it meant much more. Deep down he supposed he'd turn into one of those father's who showed their friends everything their child ever produced with pride. He could see that becoming annoying, and smiled at the thought.

"Nuh-huh I'm so much fun actually" he replied. "I was juggling with the tennis ball before you rang, how much more fun does it get sitting by a desk?"

She chuckled loudly.

"I'm not answering that... bye Greg."

"Bye Allie" He put the phone down and wondered what else he could do to pass the time, and found Cuddy already hitting the glass panel of his office door repeatedly. He sighed and knew that this would be their time to 'talk', and hesitantly began to sort out the files splayed across his desk. "Twice in an hour, I'm not sure Cameron would be happy with you seeing me this often." Cuddy sighed as she sat down in the chair opposite him before reaching for his hand to halt his movements in tiding the desk.

"You know I'm right"

"Hardly," he scoffed but stopped tiding. "Why do you have to bring this stuff up now?"

"Because," and Cuddy truly sounded sad when she spoke. "I know what happened last time. I get it; you don't want them to leave." a cautious breath later, "But they have to."

"No, I can just hire them as diagnostician's –board certified." She gave a sceptical look. "I'll have a good team."

Cuddy's fingers found her forehead as she rubbed her temples hard.

"There are so many problems with your idea House and you know that. The hospital needs to teach, that's what it is designed to do and that is what it'll keep on doing. We can't have a whole department without any fellows, the board would not agree to it. Financially, it is also unfeasible; to keep four fully qualified doctors in a small department isn't what donors want to support. But more importantly you can't control their lives House; they may want to explore new specialities. I know that Chase is interested in Surgery."

"He's an idiot; I wouldn't let him hold a scalpel for too long otherwise someone will get hurt."

"You let him hold a scalpel quite a bit actually."

"Under supervision," House snapped back. "Foreman would only want to do this or Neurology, and as much as he hates me he would want to stay."

"And Cameron...?"

"She wants to help me run the department."

Cuddy laughed loudly, before biting it back when spotting House clearly wasn't amused.

"Oh you're serious. Is she?" House nodded. "Has she realised that you might kill anyone who tries to still your limelight? I doubt Cameron wants to run the department with you since that is an obvious path to destruction. Anyway I know Cameron, she likes Immunology."

House snorted.

"She likes it where she is!"

"But if there was say, a position in running the Immunology department, would you still stand in her way?"

"Whe-at?" House spluttered out syllables before frowning. "When did Adams drop dead?" Cuddy growled.

"He isn't dead-"

"-yet"

"-He is retiring early next year. I'm looking at the replacements and since Cameron is an excellent candidate I would have no trouble in offering her the job." House felt quite small for a moment. Cuddy really had shown who was boss, his whole department would collapse within a year and he couldn't stop it. And the worst part was finding that Chase may become a surgeon. He looked at the desk for a moment and sighed. There was little he could do.

"I wouldn't stop her from getting a higher paying job if she wanted it."

"Well, this is all still just an idea of course, and we won't discuss it until October, November time. At least you've got time to look at getting another team." She stood up and smiled at him "Maybe this replacement might be permanent after all."

"Yeah, whoop de do."

* * *

That was partly a filler chapter for the next one, I didn't want to go straight into the labour chapter so close to the baby shower one... but I hope it was still okay. Ciao for now! xx 


	17. Labour

It's the last update for this story and it's been a long journey getting here. I'm of course sad to finish it, but I'm so happy I've had the chance to write this, and to know that so many people are reading it too. The second instalment of this series should be out soonish, and will start right from where I've left off.

I'm thanking everyone. My loyal reviewers, those who've added this to their alerts and/or favourite and those who've added me as a writer, well I'm truly overwhelmed by it all. Thanks so much for your dedication. 

So look out for **'Mashed Mangoes'** soon if you can! 

**Oh I need to point this out; I have never been pregnant and so have never gone through labour and neither have I witnessed or had anyone close to me go into labour either. As such this chapter is built on research gathered from the internet. If it is wrong I can only blame my website choosing techniques and will try to do better next time. **

Love Martini xx

* * *

Labour

House touched the edge of the bed and felt the mattress for firmness before pulling back the covers and smelling the fresh scent of clean bed linen. The room was filled with modern furniture, dark blue armchairs, beech wardrobes and other comfort items. Opposite the bed was a small en-suite, closed for now, and behind him was the small cot ready to be filled. He breathed in deeply and placed the large travel bag onto the closest chair while reaching for the electronic medical equipment. 

He started resetting and turning them on. 

"Ah-hem" He turned to face the door that led into the corridor, and spotted Cameron sitting in a wheelchair with her arms crossed. "Is this one okay? Would it possible for me to stay in this one for more than five minutes?" 

He nodded uneasily before hooking his cane onto the arm of the chair and waiting for the midwife to push her closer. Cameron begrudgingly got up, arched a little in stance before slowly getting into the bed. Wrapping the covers up to her chin she continued to watch House limp about with different things in his hands, clothes, toiletries and the teddy bear that Cameron had decided would help the baby in the new environment. 

She wasn't pleased.

"This is stupid," She mumbled while watching the midwife begin to tick and sign the relevant information only to then pass it to Cameron who signed it too. "I could be at home. We could be at home and watching General Hospital." House found the remote for the television and switched it on.

"You can watch it here." House watched the screen from where he was standing intently. "Oh, damn it's a repeat. Luke's heart attack... he's going to need open-heart surgery." He sighed. "What a shame." 

"Greg, seriously I'm not in the mood for this..." She passed the papers back to the midwife who left the room. 

"But you just said-"

"I meant I don't need to be here yet." And then it hit her, another contraction prevented her from saying anything else –bar the agonising growl of pain. She closed her eyes and thought unmentionable things concerning House's nether regions. When the pain had subsided she breathed heavily and found House holding her hand and sitting on the bed beside her. "This isn't even a strong one and it hurts like hell. What am I gonna do?" He smiled at her. 

"I'll go get some codeine and before long you'll have the refreshing relief of an epidural. You'll be fine." House squeezed her fingers tight while watching her trying to regain some composure. "Water's good too, want me to get the midwife to run you a bath?" Cameron, a little hazy still from the pain, consented to all that he had said before realising he was already gone with his cane down the corridor. The first stage was well underway and Cameron couldn't believe how quickly the time had passed for her since she felt her first proper contraction. That had been hours ago. 

Motionless she watched the television, not really that concerned with General Hospital to be fair, but knowing full-well not to change it over in case House came back. She touched her belly, perfectly round and warm, and felt the giddy emotion that came with knowledge that she would become a mother. 40 weeks ago Cameron had never thought any further into her relationship, and assumed to take one day at a time. Now it was no longer just them she had to think about, Madeline was going make a big impact in both her lives, and she would be lying if she didn't feel scared about it all. 

House returned with a Midwife in tow carrying a jug of water and some tablets. 

"Here," he said passing over the pain relief while sitting in the chair next to her. A hot bath was being prepared in the room opposite her, something she was rather glad about. "Well this is about the most exciting moment of my life," House admitted softly while watching over her. 

"Me... too" she replied while reaching for his hand. "This is it." The next contraction hit and Cameron continued to hold his hand –now a lot more tightly- while she felt her whole body move in time with the pain. When she finally let go House had to clutch and relax his grip in order to get the blood back into his fingers. She dropped her head back onto the bed and sighed heavily. "This isn't fun though" 

"No... But I don't think it's intended to be _fun_." She tried to laugh, but it was only a half-attempt causing her to sigh in frustration. The midwife reappeared with a fluffy towel and a new gown. Cameron pulled her book, the tale of Emma, out of the drawer and waddled to the bathroom, House following suit. 

He stood in the doorway, but on seeing her cringe, he turned back out and closed the door with both the midwife and Cameron on the other side. Wilson appeared in the doorway with a large bouquet of pink and white peonies. 

"You are such a girl," House pointed out before sitting on the bed and reaching for his own reading material, a gossip magazine with a picture of Lindsay Lohan on the front.

"And you're not," Wilson replied before arranging the flowers that were already in a vase on the side. "Where is she?"

"In the bath" House sounded pretty bored about it actually. "She's been practically living in the bath at home for the last week. Three times last night she asked me to refill it."

"Well that would be the most comforting place to be for a heavily pregnant woman." A nurse popped her head in before placing another vase of flowers on the side. Wilson read the card. "From the Radiology department... how nice" House made fake gagging noises and Wilson placed his hands on his hips and glared. "If _you_ were pregnant-"

"-Which is impossible-"

"I said _if_, you wouldn't be getting flowers because you treat all the other department heads with ridiculously little amounts of respect. Cameron on the other hand-"

"Is wonderful and therefore is surrounded by gifts, yeah, yeah I get it." House smiled at a picture of Paris Hilton before something occurred to him. "Do you know I get a month off work from like now? I bet you're soo jealous"

"Clearly the baby is just a bonus." Wilson smartly replied before placing the bear inside the cot. 

"I didn't say that." House snapped while placing his magazine on the bedside table. "Where's Cuddy?"

Wilson shrugged.

"In her office I suppose, where she usually is this time of day. Why?"

"I thought she would be here by now trying her hand at coaching Allison through the labour." The room was quiet enough to hear a lot of splashing before a plug being pulled. House got up off the bed and rubbed his leg. "And that didn't last very long." Minutes later Cameron reappeared with a frown etched on her face carrying her old clothes. She was now wearing the gown and a cotton dressing robe from home and nothing on her feet. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling crappy," she replied while beginning to slowly pace. "Hey Wilson"

"Hey Allison, you're looking good." She turned around and hobbled some more.

"You're lying." She paused and placed her clothes on a spare chair. "Fancy going for a walk, Greg?" House had been planning on catching up on the gossip in Hollywood but the icy stare told him that it was better to do anything Cameron said. He reached for his cane.

"Sure," Cameron put on some slippers before grabbing his hand and walking out the room, Wilson followed the pair. The corridor was pretty long with the birthing suites and delivery rooms all attached on either side. Far ahead a mother in a wheelchair was being escorted with a baby in her arms back to her room. Cameron smiled before frowning as another contraction started. "Can't we skip ahead to that part instead?"

House felt her grip on his hand begin to tighten and he agreed.

"Unfortunately time doesn't work like that; it's linear and moves only forwards. No skipping involved, yet anyway."

"Well duh," she muttered as they walked forwards towards the elevators. Wilson silently chuckled. The continued their journey till reaching the lifts before turning back. Dr. Kennington appeared from the far right elevator and caught up with quickly. 

"I just got the page," he said with a smile and a clap of his hands. "She's nothing if not punctual, how are you feeling?" He said while they headed back to the room. Madeline, if she decided to arrive today, would arrive on her due date. 

"Painful, I guess. Codeine is _not_working." She growled at House, while clenching his hand as yet another contraction hit her. "They were every 5-6 minutes and then Greg decided to bring us in, then they slowed down." She paused. "The last few have come and gone pretty quickly though." 

"That's good. You were dilated to 3cm when you first arrived; it was a good call to bring you in. I'm sure Dr. House was thinking with your interests at heart." He said but Cameron merely shrugged and then growled at another contraction. "I think I'll check you over now, who knows, you could have dilated a lot more. Some people do." 

They headed back to the room, leaving Wilson outside, and got Cameron back on the bed. House moved to the top of the bed and began to play with Cameron's hair while she griped the sheets and watched Dr. Kennington carefully. After several moments he smiled at her. 

"5cm dilation -that was a quick progression- I'm guessing you're ready for your epidural now?"

"Yes!" Cameron said enthusiastically. Kennington chuckled. 

"I'll go get the anaesthetist" He popped out the room back to the nurses' desk to call her, by passing Cuddy in the corridor. The oncologist and Dean sat side-by-side on one of the benches gently strumming fingers against the wood or twiddling thumbs. They had a while to wait, but still managed to get excited on seeing Kennington. "Still only 5cm dilated." He said with a smile before walking passed, leaving the pair to deflate back into a slouched position. 

"How do you think House is coping with all this?" Cuddy murmured while looking at the closed door into the birthing suite. 

"Well, quite well considering Cameron blames him for everything. It's surprising how he manages to bite his tongue when Cameron's concerned, anyone else would've been cut down to size with a well thought out remark by now." 

"Well she is living with him, and no matter how much he tries to hide it, he dotes on her." Cuddy smiled. "He would change for her and he has, the lovesick fool." Wilson laughed.

"I never thought I'd be here with House, in a maternity ward waiting for his daughter to be born."

"Well... no he's... changed, a lot." Kennington walked passed and smiled at them again before heading to another room –obviously another patient of his was also giving birth, or had just done so, today. The pair looked on. "Has he called his parents yet?"

"Damn!" Wilson said before jumping up and running in the direction of the nearest payphone. He stopped abruptly and spun to face her again. "Do you fancy calling Helen –Cameron's mom?" Cuddy begrudgingly got up and followed him. They stood next to each other with a plastic barrier separating them and began to dial the numbers House had scribbled down on the back of a napkin. 

Blythe wasn't exactly surprised it was Wilson who was calling her. 

"Hello James,"

"Blythe it's wonderful to speak to you again, I guess you know why I am calling." She let out a shrill of surprise.

"Is Madeline crying as we speak?"

"Oh no, Allison is in first stage of labour, and he wanted you to know. He said you'd have your bags packed." She chuckled.

"And how is the mother-to-be? I'm sure Greg is being his delightful self."

"She's _okay_ Blythe; she's getting her epidural so I'm hoping that'll make her feel a little better. But your son is behaving -exceeding expectations actually- Allison hasn't stopped blaming him for everything this morning."

"Well she can blame him if she wants too; I'll check the flights, though I doubt I'll get a seat till tonight or tomorrow." Wilson thought as much. He breathed in slightly and said the inevitable. 

"Is... um ...John coming?" There was a sigh at the other end of the line.

"James, Greg said he didn't want him there and John doesn't want to go. Unless one of them stops being so stubborn and says sorry nothing will happen. Tell him I'll be there by tomorrow, and tell Cameron I'm thinking of her."

"Will do Blythe," he mumbled. "See you when you arrive, I'll pick you up from the airport if you like?"

"We'll see James, thank you for calling" He hung up and spotted Cuddy was just doing the same. Wilson felt his pockets for the rest of his loose change and headed over to the coffee machine, pressing for black with two sugars. Cuddy joined him by leaning against the wall with her arms folded. 

"Helen is packing her bags and getting the 9:30 plane tomorrow. Thinks she'll be here about mid-day. What about Blythe?"

"She's going to try and get a seat on the next available plane too. Want a coffee?"

"Please." Wilson repressed a selection of white coffee, no sugar. "I guess John isn't coming?"

"No. House still hasn't spoken to him since their big fight ages ago. John hasn't tried to contact him either though"

"They're both as stubborn as each other." Cuddy replied while taking the hot beverage from Wilson's open hands. "I'm going to go and check on Cameron, you coming?"

"Sure," They both headed back to the birthing suite, taking their time when passing the newborns in the nursery, before knocking softly on the door of the House's room. A soft voiced 'come-in' made the pair assume correctly that Cameron must have been administered her epidural by now. Cuddy entered first, spotting House sitting on two chairs with one comfortably accommodating his legs while he sat reading through a magazine, and Cameron sitting surrounded by pillows and duvets on the bed reading her novel. Wilson followed closing the door before joining Cuddy at the foot of the bed. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked the younger woman with a warm smile. 

"A lot better thank you," she said smiling back. "I love drugs!" The other three people in the room chuckled softly and House put his magazine down before grabbing his leg and sitting upright letting the dean fill the vacant chair. The nurse popped in with another vase of flowers and placed them with the others before leaving. They were an array of yellow tulips, white Peruvian lilies and deep blue hyacinths. "They are very pretty, who are they from?"

Wilson stepped across to read the card.

"_Congratulations from all the team in Immunology._ Aren't you the popular one?" House glanced at Cuddy suspiciously, but remained tight-lipped.

"Aw, remind me to thank them later." She breathed in deeply and sighed. The fetal heart monitor beeped in the background as the room went quiet. "They say that she's progressing well... but obviously the contractions will have slowed down now. Cuddy smiled. 

"Are you ready to be a mom?" 

"I hope so. It seems like only last week Gre-House was making me take a blood test." They looked at one another exchanging warm smiles. "And suddenly I'm in labour." 

"I seem to remember nine months in between," House said while scratching his chin. "There were certainly some time where you threw up everything you ate, and then when you went crazy and shouted at everyone." He turned and smirked at her. "Weren't they good times?"

She hit his arm. 

"Stop acting so childish" The other two doctors chuckled at their verbal exchange. 

"I've spoken to your mother, and Cuddy spoke to yours Cameron, and they are planning to arrive sometime tomorrow. I thought I should book them both a hotel room for a couple of days... and I'll pick them up from the airport, of course." House snorted at Wilson's eagerness to help out.

"Thank you Wilson," Cameron replied quick enough to prevent House from saying something spiteful. "I hope I look a little more presentable by then." She brushed the hair, which had stuck to her face from the sweating time earlier, behind her ears and sighed. Her body became tense even though the lower half was numb from the anaesthetic.

"You look fine," House said with a roll of the eyes, and Cameron knew that was possibly the biggest compliment she was going to get from him while Wilson and Cuddy were also standing in the room so she smiled. "...well you've looked better." 

"Thanks... you've really put my mind at ease."

The room was quiet while the group of doctors contemplated different things, each wondering how the birth was going to pan out, and whether House would behave himself or Cameron would kick him out during the 'big push'. Like before when the Doppler sounds would speed up or slow down a little, they would each look at Cameron's stomach then back at the monitor to watch the progress. Movement, although progressing, happened slowly and Cuddy, Wilson and House noticed that the mum-to-be was becoming restless. 

"Want some ice-chips?" Cuddy asked sensitively while standing up and stretching her legs. Cameron shrugged before nodding; it was after-all something to do. Wilson checked his watch and sighed. 

"I'll be back later, hopefully when your screaming blasphemy's at House while you're pushing. You should get some rest now, while you can." He smiled at her warmly before leaving the pair alone. Cameron sighed into the pillow, and let her head turn on its side so she could watch House. He was flicking, still, through a magazine with his legs back resting on the spare chair. 

"Madeleine should be out by now," she whined while playing with the cotton sheet edge that was covering her. House looked up and shook his head.

"I think she knows the best time to meet us." He gently squeezed her hand with one of his and smiled. "You have to just be patient. There is nowhere else you have to be, is there?" She shook her head and smiled. 

"No I guess not."

"Well then. Just bathe in the attention your receiving right now, because that'll all be transferred to Mads once she arrives." Cuddy reappeared with the jug of ice-chips and another cup. 

"Here, I'm going to sort out my diary and reorganise it so I'm free for later. I hope that little Madeline doesn't make an early entrance." The two women smiled at one another while House busied himself with pouring a cup of ice out for Cameron and passing it to her. Once Cuddy had left, Cameron sat up a little and began to play with the shards of frozen water before crunching them in her mouth. It was another hour and a half before Cameron could feel the pressure felt with a fetus descending further. House got up to find Kennington, and while he was gone Cameron wondered how much more attention she was receiving from the maternity nurses just because House was on the ward too. The two men arrived soon after and while House made himself comfortable again, the OB-GYN re-examined her. 

"Well aren't you just the supermom? 10 cm dilation already with an epidural is impressive." He said while grinning at her. "I shall ready the birthing team. How are you feeling?"

"Relieved" Cameron said before answering the question more thoroughly. "I feel some pressure of movement, but no pain."

"Excellent." He left the grinning faces of House and Cameron while they readied themselves. House sat upright, his feet now firmly planted on the ground and reached over to hold her hand. 

"Well. This is it" He said softly and Cameron nodded. 

"Yeah... you ready to cut the cord?" 

"Of course" House answered with a smirk. "But I'll stay up here until they hand me the clamps."

"Thank you. I knew you had some decency." 

"Well..." she growled at him, which made him stop talking and just nod in acceptance. He would be good. 

When the team arrived, dressed all in surgical scrubs and gloved hands they tended to room quickly. Soon the other half of the room had turned into a delivery room, with all the equipment needed to weigh, clean and examine the baby all in an arm's length away from the bed. They all stood with a calm relaxed stance and smiles on their faces –surprised perhaps that it truly was Gregory House's child they would be delivering today. 

"Okay, Allison we're just going to have a quick exam to check everything's moving nicely, and then we'll start the rhythm of pushing. You don't have to push on every contraction of course, you tell us how you feel and we'll go from there, okay?" Allison nodded before looking at House. He watching her intently with a crooked smile that truly showed then how many emotions were coursing through his body. Although he looked excited and happy she could tell he was scared, it was rapid eye-movement between herself and Kennington that told her. He wasn't in control of the situation and House hated that. She squeezed his hand tightly.

"Ready?" 

He nodded. 

"I'm ready for this part to be over," he smirked. "Labour's bor-ring" Cameron chuckled softly. 

"And you're not the one even going through it." He went to reply, but fortunately Kennington caught their attention. 

"Obviously you can't feel your contractions, so we'll tell you when to push. We'll count you down too, so that you have some rest in between." Two nurses came to hold her knees in place and began to rearrange the bed sheets that had been tucked around her. Cameron elevated the bed so she could sit up a little more and breathed in deeply. She would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit nervous. "Okay..." They watched the monitors and smiled. 

And Cameron pushed, pushed when they said and breathed in deeply when they said stop. The brief rest-bites were welcoming even if there was no pain, the energy required to make such a movement was stressing enough. The nurses, midwives and Dr. Kennington praised her with every movement she made while House remained tight-lipped. However his grip on her hand showed how much he was engrossed in the labour process of giving birth to his child. He couldn't see, but knew that the head should be crowning soon enough, and as long as Cameron pushed slowly the scaring would be minimal. 

Cameron growled out meaningless words once more as another contraction began. 

It was then that House felt as if he was no longer in the room, but looking in from above. He could see, feel and hear the world around him, but it felt as if everything was delayed somewhat. In front of him all the nurses began to speed around, like a well-rehearsed dance, while Dr. Kennington remained motionless. Cameron said something to him, although House didn't register until she pinched the skin on top of his hand and squeaked impatiently. He spotted her distress and realised she was tiring. He squeezed her hand tight and smiled. 

"You're not stopping now," House said softly. "You've got to push, three, four more times and then you can collapse on the pillow." She looked a little shocked, but then she smirked and decided that with the knowledge that only a couple more contractions would bring Madeline into the world it would be okay to continue pushing. Kennington mentioned something about her shoulders but neither House nor Cameron really heard. She continued pushing.

Then it went silent. 

For the briefest of seconds the whole room was still, then as Kennington looked upwards and grinned joyously, he lifted Madeleine upwards into the air while the nurses prepared to clamp the umbilical cord. Then, as House and Cameron looked at her, she cried out once before being quickly wrapped by blankets to keep warm and to clean her up a little. House glanced at Cameron before letting go of her hand and grabbing the offered scissors to cut the umbilical cord. As he did so Kennington quickly passed the baby onto Cameron who was a little shocked by the sudden change of pace. It took a second or two before she instinctively clutched her tightly. Madeline cried out once more while exchanging eye-contact with her mother before lazily sucking at the skin of her neck. Realising it was an attempt at her trying to nurse Cameron sat up a little and changed her position. It wasn't long before her little girl was feeding quietly. 

House watched as Madeline took her first feed, the cutters still in his hand, before reacting to the situation. He moved back across to the top of the bed and kissed Cameron on the forehead before examining his daughter more closely. She was bright pink with a head of dark brown –if not black- hair and the brightest blue eyes ever imagined. She looked at him but probably could not really focus so she engaged her eyesight back onto the skin before her, slowly closing them as she continued to suckle. Her fingers meanwhile pinched the air and, as Cameron yelped in response, began grabbing at skin too. House decided to make himself useful for once and let her clutch his fingers instead. 

He let out a gasp as she tightened her grip on his forefinger, and he felt his stomach flip with emotions. There, in her mother's arms, was his daughter. 

"Beautiful isn't she?" Cameron whispered while stroking her hair which was stuck against her head. Madeline did not look concerned while her parents continued to inspect her; House's quick counting of her toes and fingers merely resulted in the newborn clutching a little tighter on his finger. The midwife offered a small pink cap for her to wear, Cameron moving to allow her to put it on her head. 

"She's a 10 on the Apgar scale," The nurse murmured before returning back to the other side of the room. House smiled. 

"Of course she is," The blankets moved in spasms as Madeline kicked occasionally and slowly lost interest in her mother's colostrum and instead chose to grab at the other fingers House held out for her. He couldn't help but continue to smile as she did so. 

Kennington reminded Cameron that she had to deliver the placenta still, and since she was in an awkward position she turned to House to hold the baby. Of course he accepted. Leaning over her he encircled his daughter carefully, scooping up the blanket as well as supporting her head enough so that her little hat remained on, and stood up slowly. He kissed Cameron quickly again while returning to full-height before watching Madeleine squirm a little in his hold before settling. She was watching him and her tiny mouth gaped open, possibly in confusion. House smirked at her. 

"Hey," he whispered. "I'm the guy who's going to scare your boyfriends away and say your skirts are too short." Madeline remained transfixed on her father's eyes, while Cameron laughed quietly in the background. He looked back over to Cameron. "Can I show her to Wilson?" 

While Cameron was happy with that idea, the midwife cleared her throat and sighed. 

"Dr. House, we have to do a couple of things first, or you... you can do them or at least help." He sighed and nodded realising they had overlooked so many things and in his haste of showing off would've kept on forgetting. Firstly they weighed her and she tipped the scales at a healthy 7 pounds 2 ounces, before having her hands and feet printed. She was then tagged with an identity bracelet before having another Apgar test taken, still a 10. The eye-drops quickly disorientated her and she winced quietly to which House immediately picked her up off of the warming plate and shushed her gently. He turned back to face the bed and smiled.

Cameron had delivered the placenta and was comfortably half-laying with all the sheets changed. She looked tired but still as ecstatic as she'd been when Madeline had first landed on her chest. She sighed softly.

"You can go and show her to Wilson now" But instead of heading to the door, House wandered back across to her bedside and placed Madeline on her stomach while shaking his head. 

"He can see her later; it's all about the bonding stuff between mother and daughter that's important at the moment." Cameron knew that this was House at his finest and gave a warm smile in return. He sat beside her on the bed by her hip and watched while she gently stroked Madeline's cheek. It was possibly the softest thing she'd ever touched. He wasn't quite sure how to describe how he felt at the moment, in the quiet little room surrounded by flowers and sitting on a bed where both his girlfriend and daughter now lay brought emotions that could only be described as euphoria. Tears fell down Cameron's face as she watched her daughter kick and punch the air once more, and House couldn't help but chuckle at her feisty attitude. He brushed her tears away with his thumb and smiled.

"Out of all the times I've seen newborn babies, I don't think I've ever realised what miracles they truly are." Cameron said still watching bundle on her move. 

"Yeah," House replied, still a little spell-bound by it all. "I hope those are _happy tears_ that are falling down you face." 

"Over-the-moon tears more like." She answered. "I can't believe she's ours."

"Well she certainly has your nose," House said checking her over once more. She had a little vernix still on her legs which needed to be washed off in the sponge bath, but all in all she looked perfect.

"And your chin," Cameron replied caressing the tiny little arms that had snuck out of the blankets. House instinctively scratched his own and smirked. Maybe she did, a bit. Madeline started to suck on her fingers that came near her face so her mother decided that she would try feeding her again. "Why don't you call Wilson and Cuddy in instead?" Madeline again wasn't interested but would rather grab at the skin and fingers in the vicinity. 

"Good Idea." He took his cane and peeked out the door, finding the seats opposite empty and most of the corridor deserted too. Closing the door behind him he headed back to the nurses' station and found Cuddy and Wilson talking at the desk by the elevators. House cleared his throat and shouted. "Come see what I've made!" Everyone around stopped to watch the diagnostician as he continued on route to where his friends stood who were smiling back. 

"She's okay?" Cuddy asked while dropping her pen on to the side and joining House mid-way. Wilson followed. 

"Of course" House said with a grin. "Perfect Apgar, reflexes excellent, weighs in at 7 pounds 2 ounces and is on set to be the most beautiful baby to ever be born here." 

"Proud much?" Wilson asked while the three of them headed back to the room. They reached the door and he slid it open. 

"Only stating facts, Jimmy" Once inside, House limped to the chair and allowed Cuddy and Wilson the chance to have a look properly. The dean immediately went slack-jawed and began making 'Aww' sounds which only got louder the closer she got to the bed.

"She's gorgeous," Cuddy said mesmerised by the baby in Cameron's arms. "She looks so much like the both of you." Wilson stood on the opposite side and stuck his finger out so she would grab it tight. 

"Hello Madeline," Wilson cooed as she looked at him before turning to Cameron. "Hello mom, how are you?"

"Very happy thanks Uncle Wilson, tired but immensely happy"

"_Uncle Wilson_?" Wilson asked chuckling. 

"Well you are practically family." Cameron reasoned. "And of course you're Aunty Cuddy, or Lisa." The room watched as the young mother offered her newborn to the Dean of Medicine who took her without hesitation. She was warm, light and tiny just like she should be and Cuddy immediately felt her stomach knot at the sight. She started saying things which were not actually words, more like strung out syllables, and House felt he had to comment on the scene. 

"Who knew that the she-devil could be tamed just by holding a baby?" Cuddy snorted but continued to rock Madeline.

"I could say something similar since you are the devil himself, but I won't." She looked into the bright, twinkling blue eyes that were watching her. "Let's hope you don't inherit some of your daddy's less desirable quirks." 

"I think all my quirks are pretty desirable actually." He said while sitting beside Cameron on the bed. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and smiled up at him. "What do you think?"

"Hmm... I think you're pretty desirable." 

"Doesn't count," Cuddy quick interjected. "She's obviously still high on drugs and over tired. She doesn't know what she's saying." 

"Oh fine," House pulled his leg onto the bed and sighed. "When my girlfriend says something nice about me, she _has_ to be high on drugs." Cameron wrapped her spare right arm around his stomach while he placed his around her back. Her body was sore but with the extra body heat radiating from House she felt comfortable. Cuddy passed Madeline onto Wilson, who once had her in his arms grinned. Cuddy rested her chin on his shoulder to continue to watch the little girl.

"This feels weird, I can't say I ever predicted that you would have a little girl House, but here we are. I'm lost for words."

"Even when you're speechless Jimmy you still manage to ramble on." The four eyes that had been watching Madeline snapped across to House's before shaking their heads and returning back to his daughter. She had closed her eyes in that time and was now busily sucking on her thumb. 

"Aww," Cuddy muttered softly. "She's asl-" She stopped speaking when she'd noticed that Cameron also had her eyes closed. House looked downwards before brushing away a stray hair from her face. Her breathing was slow and light. "Well... we better leave you three to rest; you've had quite a stressful day. Have you called you mom yet?" 

"Uh no, I haven't." Wilson passed Madeline across to House, who let her rest on the pillows that lay across his lap and sighed. "I'll call her later." 

"Well you should." 

"I will..." he muttered. 

Aunty Cuddy and Uncle Wilson left soon after, closing the door behind them quietly and warning the maternity nurses to only disturb them if it was absolutely necessary. House rested his head against the headboard and felt Cameron snuggle closer to his side while his daughter slept on peacefully. Everything was well and good.

And Gregory House was a happy father of one.

* * *

Again, thanks for the wonderful amount of support I've had while writing this, and congrats on reading the whole story! If you've got a spare moment would you mind clicking on the button to review?

Thanking you kindly in advance, Martini xx 


End file.
